


One Shots/Drabbles

by underthedesertstars



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 80,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthedesertstars/pseuds/underthedesertstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feedback is always welcome :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Promise Me One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)

I woke up from my nap on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Josh came in to cuddle with me, but that was before I knocked out. His spot on the bed was empty, yet warm, like he got up a few minutes ago.

The door to the baby’s room was open, however she wasn’t in her crib. I walked in to the living room to find Josh sitting on the couch, legs up on the foot rest with little Evelyn in his arms. I hid behind him to hear what he was telling her.

“You know you have me wrapped around your little fingers, huh princess?” he cooed as her little hands settled on top of his. She responded in her baby language which made him giggle.

“That’s right, you have. I know there will be times when I will be gone working, but I promise you this, I will always be there for you no matter what. You’re my number one fan, but shh, don’t tell mommy, okay? Just promise me one thing, angel,” he told her as he held her close to his chest. 

“Promise me that no matter how old you get, you will always be my princess. I will be the man in your life who will never break your heart.”

She softly whimpered, closing her eyes as Josh laid a kiss on her forehead. I never knew how this life we created has softened the man up, and it made me feel lucky that he’s ours. Every word he told her was true because I believed it. One thing that I will always be sure about is that Evelyn will keep that promise for the rest of her life.


	2. Safe Distance

I hated running errands, especially when I’m sick. Thank god I was almost done and my last stop was to pick up my prescription. This cough was getting on my last nerve and I just wanted to be better again.

As I parked my car, I noticed that there were a few people that had cameras on them. They must be paparazzi. Someone must be near. Ignoring them, I walked into Walgreens to pick up my prescription and some orange juice to drink with it.

Once I stepped out to the side of the building, I took the cough syrup out of the bag and took the prescribed amount. The taste was nasty and I felt like gagging. I quickly gulped down the juice and that’s when I saw him.

The jaw of all jaws, I can almost recognize it even when he had his sunglasses and runner up hat. He wore a navy blue Deth Killers shirt that fit perfectly on his frame. His dark wash jeans clung to his thighs in all the right places. The slight glimpse of his tattoo confirmed my suspicions. Josh Hutcherson was right in front of me.

Of course, the fan in me would ask for a picture, but I didn’t want to get him sick if he were to come near me. So all I could do was to take out my phone and snap a picture of him. I kept it at a safe distance.

What was he looking up at? I had no clue, but my eyes were glued to him. Of course he was good looking in pictures and the movies, but he was even more gorgeous up in person.

A nasty cough erupted from within as he was getting closer. He turned his attention to me and was a few inches away from me.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked with concern.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just a bad cough,” I managed to tell him as my voice strained.

“Oh, okay. Just checking,” he smiled. Oh man, I wish I would have asked for a picture, but my conscience was telling me no.

“Thank you, though.” He managed to pull down his glasses so I could see his hazel eyes.

“No problem, have a nice day.” He began to walk away and I knew I would regret not telling him anything, so it was now or never.

“Hey Josh?” I yelled, not wanting to force myself so I would not cough again. “It was nice running into you.”

“Thank you, beautiful. Hope you feel better soon,” he winked. And with that, he walked away.

Did that just really happen? Oh yes it did! Never in a million years would I think that Josh would call me beautiful. I was sick as a dog and looked like crap.

Smiling all the way back to my car, I kept playing the interaction over and over again. I didn’t know when I would ever run into Josh again, but the one thing I could do was hope that I would get another opportunity


	3. My Little Dancer

I barely walked in the door when I hear tiny footsteps running in my direction. “Daddy! Daddy! I need to show you something!” exclaimed my little three year old daughter, Sophie, as she tugged on my hand.

“What is it, my little sugar plum fairy?” I asked her as I bent down to her level.

“I need to show you my dance!” she responded as she jumped up and down on her spot while clapping her hands, making her yellow tutu flounce around.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I need to talk with mommy first,” I explained to her.

“Okay!” and with that, she sped off into the direction of the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter that my wife wanted me to pick up. She was simply glowing and I couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful she looked. Wrapping my arms around her and placing my hands on her baby bump, I gave her a sweet kiss on her temple before I placed my chin on her shoulder.

“How are my girls? Did you miss me?” I asked as I licked the shell of her ear.

“You were gone for half an hour. I didn’t miss you that much,” she teased. I playfully nipped her ear and she giggled, carefully placing the knife on the cutting board. “I missed you when you were away for those three long months when you were shooting that movie. Well, all three of us missed you,” she confessed as she rubbed her belly.

“I missed my girls so much. I’m so glad I’m home now,” I consoled her with a hug. I came home a few days ago, just in time to find out the sex of our second child. When I found out it was another girl, my heart leaped with joy. Another princess was going to be added into our family and I couldn’t be any happier. 

“I’m glad you are too, Josh,” she whispered in my ear before she gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Daddy!! Come on!” she ran into the kitchen and tugging on the back of my shirt.

“Okay, Miss Sophie, lead the way.” She was jumping with joy and her green eyes glimmered with excitement. Once she turned around, I turned to my wife and smiled as she went back to preparing our dinner.

Finally reaching the living room, I was about to sit on the couch when Sophie stopped me from taking a seat. “No daddy, I need you to put on the part where they dance,” she told me as she handed me the movie that she wanted me to put on. I looked down at the box, and it was Beauty and the Beast, her favorite movie. I put the movie on and skipped to the section where the dance began.

Sophie immediately took her place as Belle walked down the steps. She had a stuffed teddy bear wearing a blue jacket portraying the beast. When the song began to play, she held her bear arm in arm and pretended to walk down stairs. I remember when we first played the movie for her, she would just sway across the living room on her own, twirling and giggling to herself.

The part where Belle and the beast began their dance and Sophie took her queue with her bear. She twirled around the living room as her yellow tutu swayed left and right. Her long hair flowed with every movement. She must have memorized all the steps while I was gone, because she repeated them perfectly. I immediately took out my phone and began to record her dance. I knew that later on, if I’m away working on a new project, I can always watch her videos and smile. As I watched her dance around the living room, I realized that my little dancer, my little princess, was growing up so fast. I remember holding her in my arms the day she was born, cooing and holding on to my finger. Now, she’s turning four next month and my heart ached a little; it was hard seeing her be a little more independent as each day passes.

“Tadaa!!” she finally finished with her bear at arm’s length as the other was in the air.

”Bravo!” I clapped as I got up to pick her up and twirl her in my arms. Her sweet laughter warmed my heart and it was a sound that I would never get tired of. “That was a beautiful dance, princess,” I complimented her.

She smiled instantly and wrapped her arms around my neck. “I love you, daddy,” I heard her say in a soft voice as she buried her face on my neck.

“I love you too, baby,” I responded as she lifted her head and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I gave her a kiss on her button nose, and she giggled at how ticklish it was.

“How about we watch the movie right now?” I asked trying to sound excited.

“Yes!” she cheered with her arms up in the air.

I placed her down on her feet and began to play the movie from the beginning. I went over to the couch to lie down on my side. Sophie quickly got on top of the couch to lay down beside me with her teddy bear, snuggling against my chest. My arm was supporting my head as I looked down at my little girl. She was so happy to be here with me and I couldn’t help but pay attention to her rather than the movie. Sophie is a blessing and I couldn’t wait until her sister would arrive and have my girls cuddle with me, watching Disney movies. Moments like these were priceless and I couldn’t wait to see what other surprises my sugar plum fairy had in store for me.


	4. Sweeter Than Candy

It was that time of the month where our store was going to have to a meet and greet and to be completely honest, I hated them. Sure it had its perks, but I wasn’t ready to deal with hundreds of screaming and crying girls. I dealt with that when Rupert Grint and some of the cast from the Jersey Shore had their meet and greet and all I ended up with was a headache.

Although I was just a store associate at the Sugar Factory at the Paris Hotel & Casino, our manager would pick a few of us to help maintain the crowd in order instead of ringing up customers during these events. Thank god it was November and starting to get cold because if I had to stay outside in the 90 degree weather, I was going to have to pass it.

Before my shift was over, our manager, Brian, called me and a five other associates into his office. Great, I had to get picked.

“Okay, guys. You have been chosen to help out at next Friday’s meet and greet,” he beamed with excitement.

“Who’s coming to visit this time?” Zach, another associate, asked.

“This month, we are going to have Sam Claflin, Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson. They are the cast from Catching Fire.”

Right when he said Josh Hutcherson, I instantly felt my face get hot. Holy shit. Josh Hutcherson here? At the Sugar Factory?

“W-wait, they’re coming here?” I clarified, trying to keep my voice sounding normal.

“Yes, they are. We know that they have a large fan base and instead of having the meet and greet last one hour, they requested to make it two hours. They want to meet everyone who is coming to see them. Of course, same rules apply, they have to purchase the bedazzled lollipop made for the movie and have a sticker on the box or else they would not be able to meet them,” Brian reminded us.

“Any questions? Okay, I would need you to be in my office by 3 p.m. and we are going up to their floor and explain to them the plan. Then at 4, we are going to have them come in and all of you will entertain the guests in line. I believe the line will be long, so be prepared.”

Once we were dismissed from the meeting, I felt my nerves hitting me like a ton of bricks. I was going to be inches away from Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer and Sam. Oh god, I hope I don’t make myself look like an idiot. No one knew how obsessed I was with Josh and I wanted it to stay that way. I was smiling all the way home and I couldn’t wait for next week to be here.

***

I took extra time to get ready that Friday, I wanted to look special and impress Josh. Taking a second glance in the mirror, I thought to myself: What the hell was I thinking? He was going to be too busy to even take a second glance on me. I just got ready as usual and left earlier than normal because knowing how these things were, there was going to be a lot of traffic coming in and out of the hotel.

When I got to the store, I headed straight into Brian’s office. Once the group had arrived, we went back into the hotel and to the elevator. Once we all crammed ourselves into one, Brain began to talk about how we should introduce ourselves and all that jazz. However, I felt like my heart was beating loudly in my ears, my stomach had so many butterflies that I felt nauseous. Well isn’t this great?

We arrived on their floor and walked halfway down the hallway to a certain room. Once Brian knocked on the door, a big man answered the door as Brian informed him who we were. I was the last one to enter the room and I could feel the presence of the three actors.

I heard the voices of Sam, Jennifer and Josh all introducing themselves to the others. When it was my turn, my nerves were taking over. First up was Sam, he was so charming and with the British accent, it was hard not to fall for him. Then it was Jennifer, she was beautiful, funny and her blue eyes stood out against her dark hair. Finally, it was time to shake hands with Josh. His eyes were on mine as we shook, the slight buzz shocking us when our skin touched. He was simply breath taking with his blonde hair and I had to admit, his hair was my guilty pleasure.

“Hi, I’m Josh,” he greeted. That smile was captivating and made me feel warm on the inside. He was wearing a white tee under his leather jacket, with is aviators hanging on his shirt. The black, leather jacket made him look broad and thick, just how I have seen him in pictures before. His dark wash jeans clung tightly to his thighs and his boots made him tower above me a few inches.

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Jackie, by the way,” I replied.

“Okay, so here is the plan,” Brian spoke up. The whole time he was telling the team the set up of the meet and greet, my eyes were only on Josh. He would look at me every once in a while and catch me looking at him. Quickly looking away, I would glance down at my feet and when I would look up, I would see Josh smirking at me.

It was time to leave and right before I stepped out into the hallway, I heard Josh speak up. “Bye, Jackie. I’ll see you downstairs,” he beamed.

“Yeah, see you!” I said a little too excitedly. I honestly must have been hallucinating at the moment. With a huge smile plastered on my face, I couldn’t wait to get this meet and greet started.

***

The time came for the meet and greets to begin and I suddenly remembered why I did not like them. There were hundreds of screaming and crying fans, mostly teenage girls. The line went outside the store all the way to the entrance of the hotel. I have never seen a line so long and the fact that they were waiting in the cold amazed me.

Jennifer, Sam, and Josh came in through the back of the store and sat at the table that was set for them across the cash registers. Since the store was small, the screams of the fans reverberated throughout the tiny space, drowning out the already loud music playing. Flashes from cameras and reporters blocked the view of people passing by that area and the only ones that could catch a glimpse of the three were lucky customers paying for their stuff.

Our group would switch shifts every fifteen minutes. Half of us would be inside the store, entertaining guests in line while the other half stayed outside. Every time I was inside, Josh would always catch my eye and we would exchange smiles. It made my heart melt when younger fans would ask for his autograph on their lollipop boxes or pictures that we handed out. He paid special attention to them and the light in their eyes was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. When they would ask if they could take pictures with him, he would either crouch down to their level or have them sit on his lap. It simply was a heartwarming gesture.

It was time to wrap up the meet and greet with interviews from local newspapers and magazines. They didn’t last long, and while Sam, Jen and Josh were getting their pictures taken, the group began to clean up. Another thing that I hated about these events was the cleaning process. People would throw candy wrappers on the floor and sometimes they would leave footprints from their dirty shoes. I was about to put a chair away when I felt someone gently grab me by the elbow.

“Hey, Jackie, I was wondering when you’re done with work,” Josh asked. He was really shy, grabbing the back of his neck while his other hand was in his pocket.

“Uh, umm, I should be done in an hour,” I told him looking at the wall behind him.

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner. That is if you’d like,” he offered with a slight blush spreading on his cheeks.

Before I responded, I looked around me to check if anyone had heard our conversation. “Umm, sure. That would be great,” I smiled.

“Awesome. I’ll meet you outside the main entrance. Hopefully you brought a jacket,” he responded with a cheeky grin, coming in for hug. The moment he wrapped me in his arms, I felt like I was short of breath. The current made me gasp when our chests were against each other’s. His cologne was intoxicating and I could feel his muscles flex under his jacket. He definitely feels as strong as he looks.

“Okay, see you then,” I choked out. With a kiss to the back of my hand, he turned around and left the store with his bodyguard beside him. I needed a moment to scream out my excitement so I quickly went to our stock room and squealed loudly as I could.

***

It seemed like every fifteen seconds I would check my watch; I was eager to see Josh once again in his leather jacket. The sight made my mouth water and I couldn’t wait to run my hands all over him. Whoa there, it’s just dinner. Control yourself, woman! My conscious would scream.

Finally, it was seven and I quickly clocked out and grabbed my things. The cool November cooled my face and quickly made my hands feel like they were dipped in a tub full of ice. I walked towards the main benches until I saw someone on a motorcycle making a stop on the curb.

“I hope you like motorcycles, I thought it would be a great way to take in the views,” Josh smirked as he handed me a helmet.

“Wow, is this yours?” I asked.

“Nah, it’s just mine for tonight,” he said as I slipped on the helmet and straddled the seat behind him. I tried to give ourselves some distance.

“Put your arms around me, you’re going to want to hold on so you won’t fall,” he instructed as he kicked off the curb. When the bike began to move, I quickly wrapped my arms around him, feeling his abs under his henley and holding on to dear life. However, the way he handled the motorcycle was incredibly sexy and I knew that I was safe no matter what.

We went south, away from the strip heading towards Town Square. He parked the motorcycle in the garage and made our way towards the Brio Tuscan Grille. We were escorted to our table inside and settled in. The setting was comfortable and intimate and I was glad that no one recognized Josh while we were seated.

I was surprised at how normal Josh was compared to all the celebrities that we have met at the Sugar Factory. We talked about our lives, families and everything in between. He even talked about shooting Mockingjay and how he would soon be heading from Atlanta to Boston. Since Catching Fire wasn’t out yet until the end the month, Josh told me a few secrets that I vowed to keep to myself about the movie (since I knew no one who was interested in the series).

It was time to head back to the hotel so I can pick up my car and go home. As much I didn’t want to go back, I knew that our time was limited. Josh and I had this connection that I never had with any other guy and it kind of made me sad knowing that we had to say goodbye soon. It was starting to get really cold by the time we left the restaurant and my hands were icicles, my sleeves and pockets could not provide any more warmth.

Then I felt a warm hand grab mine. I looked down as Josh entwined our fingers, the electricity making my whole body flush. It’s amazing what he could do with the slightest touch.

“You’re hand is freezing. Here, wear these,” offering his brown leather gloves that he pulled out of his pocket. I tried to hide my smile because I have seen him wear these in pictures and I had inappropriate thoughts about them. As I slipped them on, they were big, but they were nonetheless cozy.

We rode back to the hotel with my hands running up and down his torso and every time we stopped, he would place his hand on top of my bent knees. The way he gripped me over my thin leggings made me want to fall off the bike.

When we came to our last stop before entering the drive in to the hotel, he leaned over and whispered, “Would you like to come up to my room? We can watch a movie or something if you’d like,” he suggested with a smile.

“That would be great; it’s a long walk to the parking garage anyway. I am freezing and it’s kind of scary walking alone to my car,” I responded as he pulled in. Next to the valet parkers, his assistant was with a man, who I assumed, was the one who let Josh rent the motorcycle for the night. Exchanging a few words with his assistant, Josh took my hand and led me to the elevators.

We were the only ones who stepped into the elevator and it made me feel a bit nervous. Once the doors closed, I could feel the air charging with tension. The air was so tense, that it felt hard trying to breathe. I quickly glanced at Josh and I saw him looking at me. He moved closer, licking his lips in the process. It was like a magnet pulled us together and I went in for the kill.

His lips were attached to mine in an instant as his hands gripped my hands above my head and his hips came into contact with mine, pinning me against the wall. My hands caressed his jaw as our tongues danced a tango. When we pulled away, Josh’s eyes have darkened and they were no longer the hazel shade that I saw earlier today.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that, “he whispered against my lips. “Tell me that you feel the same way.”

“I’ve wanted to do that when I first saw you,” I panted.

“Glad the feeling is mutual,” Josh smirked as we arrived on his floor and led me to his room.

***

Soft moans echoed the room as we got lost in each other. Josh slowly made his way down to my breasts, admiring them with his fingers and mouth. He then made a trail with his tongue down the valley between my breasts and down my stomach, finally reaching to his destination.

He slowly pulled my legs apart and began to devour me. With a flick of his tongue on my clit, I fisted the sheets beneath us. I felt his tongue dip in me, my juices dripping down his chin. His moans vibrated my sex, making me grind against his face as my hand found the back of his head to hold him steady.

“Oh fuck, Josh!” I cried out. My moans encouraged him to dip in a finger, then two, until he hit that spot. He slowly curved his finger making me see stars.

“You’re so tight, baby,” he whispered, his voice sounding strained as he began to rub me while his thumb lazily drew circles around my clit. He lowered his head, removed his thumb and began to suck on my little bundle.

Not only was Josh pleasuring me right, he was being gentle with me. His touch was precious and I wanted to last as long as possible. His free hand would run up and down my thigh or he would hold my hand, gripping it gently and making me feel relaxed and at ease with him. Also, his tongue was working me like it had magic of his own. Every little dip felt different from the next.

It was then when I finally felt like I was reaching my peak. The light at the end of the tunnel shined bright. I felt my walls flutter around Josh’s fingers as I arched my back off the mattress. My orgasm ripped through me and the only thing I could hang on to was Josh’s golden locks and the sheet beneath me.

My throat felt dry from all the panting and my loud moans. My limbs felt like jell-o and I couldn’t move them at all. A big goofy grin was on my face as Josh made his way up to my face.

“You taste so good, Jackie, sweeter than all the candy downstairs,” he smirked as he licked his lips.

“I must say, that tongue is magic. What do you do to maintain that?” I teased as I playfully ran my fingers through the ends of his hair.

“Ahh, a magician never reveals his secrets,” he chuckled.

He got off the bed to find his wallet in his pants that was thrown across the room. He finally found a silver package and began to roll the condom on before he came back to settle on top of me.

“And now, for the big finale,” he playfully said as he ever so slowly pushed into my tight heat.

***

We spent hours at it until we collapsed in each other’s arms, exhausted from the exertion. As he spooned me and finally fell asleep, my conscious kicked in once again.

I slipped on his white tee and walked to his window that had a beautiful view of the Bellagio. As I watched the fountain show, I closed my eyes and thought back how I felt in his arms. This wasn’t like me to be fooling around with any guy, especially Josh Hutcherson.

Why did I give in? I fall fast and I knew that we wouldn’t be able to be anything. I had to leave before my feelings would take over.

I quickly slipped on my sweater dress over his white tee, my leggings and boots. I wrote a note thanking Josh for a wonderful evening and that I hope he would enjoy the rest of his stay here in Las Vegas. Looking over at him, he looked so peaceful and young in his sleep. His front was hugging a pillow and I gently kissed him on his temple before heading out the door.

No one was in the hall and I quickly walked to the elevator, hoping there was one already waiting so he wouldn’t come after me. As the doors closed, so did my eyes; remembering everything that we did. My heart ached, but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.

If he came looking for me the next day at the store, that would be great. If he didn’t, that was okay too. At least I knew that he was mine for the short amount of time that we had together.


	5. Tea Party

I needed a break from reading my script. My eyes were starting to strain and nothing was sticking anymore. I stashed away the script in a safe place, away from my children’s reach. Walking towards the back, I saw my 4 year old daughter, Daisy, playing with her tea set. I completely forgot that she was out here on her own because I was too busy reading. Good thing Driver was out there to keep her company.

As I approached her, I saw that she had her dolls in a circle, each with their own cup and saucer. She had two Barbie dolls, her teddy bear, a Dora doll and her brother’s Buzz Lightyear. What made me chuckle was that she dressed up each doll with a skirt or a hat. She even had one of my fedoras on her head, which was a bit too big on her. It was cute on how she was having a conversation with herself and asking each of her dolls if they wanted more tea.

“Hey, pumpkin. Watcha doin’?” I asked as I got closer.

“Hi daddy!” she shrieked as she ran as fast as her feet would allow her. She threw her arms around my neck when I sat down and I picked her up so she could sit on my lap. I began to tickle her and her sweet giggles filled the air. She threw her head back and I began to attack her with my kisses on her neck. Once I was done, Daisy sat up straight and was about to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, but I moved my head to pick up my fedora that fell on the floor and she planted one on my lips instead, finishing with a big ‘Muah’.

“I’m having a tea party. Do you want to play with me?” she asked in her innocent voice.

“Sure, baby. Just tell me who your lovely guests are.”

Daisy quickly began to introduce her two Barbie dolls, Dora, her teddy bear, Claire. “And this is Mrs. Nesbitt!” she pointed at my son’s Buzz Lightyear. I couldn’t help but laugh when she said that.

“Baby, that’s Buzz.”

“No! In the movie, her name is Mrs. Nesbitt!” she told me as she started to get upset.

“Okay, okay. That’s Mrs. Nesbitt,” I said sounding convinced.

She handed me a cup and saucer and pretended to pour tea from her pot. We talked about random things like rainbows and Disney princesses. Daisy even brought up who her favorite prince was. She thought Prince Eric was cute and she liked his blue eyes. I couldn’t believe that my four year old was swooned by that guy. Un-be-lievable. I knew that day would come when she would start liking boys, but not so soon. She’s my little baby and she will forever be mine.

To end the play date, Daisy wanted to sing a song that she learned from a kid show that she watches. I could tell that she was starting to feel sleepy when she ended it. She walked over to me and crawled on my lap, snuggling against my chest. “Are you tired, baby girl?” I asked her.

All she did was nod her head and buried her face on my chest. I was starting to feel sleepy myself from all the reading and practicing that I did earlier. I gently lifted her in my arms and took her inside. Since my wife was at soccer practice with my son, we were all alone in this big house. I took Daisy into her room and placed her on her bed. I quickly went outside and picked up her toys to bring them in the house. When I was about to finish my second trip into the house, Daisy was standing by the door with her stuffed unicorn.

“Daisy, why are you up?”

“I want to sleep with you,” she pouted as her hazel eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

I couldn’t say no when she gave me that look. I picked her up and brought her into my room, lying down with her. She rested her head on my wife’s pillow and pressed her tiny self against my chest. I pulled her close, and buried my face in her hair. The smell of Johnson’s Baby Shampoo filled my nostrils and it comforted me. She began to breathe at a calming pace and before I knew it, I fell asleep with my little pumpkin beside me.


	6. The First Day of School

Today was the first day that was the beginning of a milestone for my little girl. Today was her first day of kindergarten. I must have been more excited than she was, to be completely honest. However, it was going to be difficult because I had to do this on my own. My wife gave birth yesterday morning to our son, Jeremy, and she was still in the hospital. Kayla was excited that she had a baby brother, but she didn’t like the fact that her mother wouldn’t be able to be with her on her first.

I turned over to my side and found Kayla snuggled in the sheets next to me. She didn’t want to sleep alone because she was scared for her first day. I shook her gently and kissed her forehead. “It’s time to wake up, sweetheart.”

Her eyes fluttered open and instantly pouted. “Daddy, I want you to stay home with you,” she mumbled as she buried her face on my chest.

“Kayla, I know you want to, but I promise that it’s going to be a lot of fun. Come on, up, up, up!”

She unwillingly got off the bed and headed towards her room. She already had laid out her red dress the night before and I helped her put it on. Her hair was a bit of a mess from her shower last night, but that’s when her special detangle spray would come in handy.

As we walked into the kitchen, Kayla sat down at the table as I began to prepare her breakfast. She was awfully quiet and that’s how I knew that she was too nervous to even speak. I toasted up waffles for us and took out the syrup to bring to the table. I sat next to her and cut her waffle and began to eat my own.

Kayla played with her food and ate a few small pieces. “Talk to me, princess, what’s wrong?” I questioned her as I brought her over to sit on my lap.

She sighed. “What if the other kids don’t like me?”

“They will like you. You’re never going to know if you don’t go and make friends.”

“But why can’t you stay with me?” she insisted.

“I already went to kindergarten. Everyone has to go eventually. How about I make you a promise? We can get ice cream after school before we go see mommy and Jeremy. How does that sound?”

She gave me her thinking look, where she tilted her head and scratched her chin. “Okay!” she exclaimed. She finished as much as she could and hopped off my lap to brush her teeth. I had no idea what to do with her hair since her mother usually would do it, but she suggested for me to comb it and she can put a headband on. I grabbed her backpack from her room and headed towards the car.

The drive was not a long one, but I decided that we should leave a bit earlier because I was going to walk her to her class. I tried to get Kayla excited, but I haven’t gotten a positive response. She would reply with short answers and she looked out the window the whole time. 

The school parking lot was filled with rushing cars as excited students walked on campus and made their way to their classrooms. We luckily found a spot and pulled in. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kayla looking at me with her big hazel eyes.

“Ready?” I asked her. She shook her head no and I could see her shaking. I hated seeing my poor baby all upset and scared, it simply broke my heart.

I helped her get out of her seat and put on her backpack for her. She held on to my hand tightly as we went to the area where the classrooms for kindergartners were. We found her classroom and Kayla instantly clung to my leg, refusing to let go. At the entrance to the door, we saw her teacher greeting all the parents and her new students. When it was our turn, I heard her gasp at the sight of me.

“Josh Hutcherson,” she stated with a hint of excitement in her tone.

“Yes, that’s me,” I replied. “Today is my daughter’s first day,” I continued as I tried to pull Kayla off my leg.

Her teacher bent down to her level and introduced herself. “Hello, Kayla. I’m Miss Fisher, you’re teacher. We are going to have a lot of fun today!”

Kayla looked over to her and responded with a small, “Hello.”

“Please, come in. You can put her backpack in her cubby and find her assigned seat,” she informed me as she stood up.

“Thank you,” I responded with a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine,” she smiled widely as she places a hand on my arm. She could tell that I tensed at her touch and that I wasn’t for that. She quickly retracted her hand as I grabbed Kayla’s hand and walked into the classroom.

We found the hooks towards the back of the room and I hung her backpack in her section, while she looked around at all the other children. I noticed that there were a few parents that looked my way and I knew that they recognized me. We walked around the classroom and found her desk, which was a long table that had different name tags on either side.

“Alright, Kay. I’ll be back in a few hours and then we are going to get some ice cream and see mommy and your brother, like I promised.”

Her bottom lip started to quiver as a few tears welled up in her eyes, making them look green. “Please don’t go! I promise I’ll be good!” she cried as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

“Baby, I promise you’re going to have so much fun. You’re not going to want me here when you start playing with your new friends,” I whispered in her ear as I ran my hands up and down her back. I gently pulled her arms off of me and held her hands in mine. Just then, another little girl took her seat right next to Kayla’s and it gave me the perfect opportunity to give her an example.

“Look, she’s not crying. You can be friends with her and together, you will have a lot of fun. I guarantee it.”

She looked at the girl and saw that she wasn’t crying, giving her a little confidence. Kayla wiped her tears and sniffled, “Okay.”

I pulled out her chair and Kayla took her seat. The other girl sitting next to her looked over and waved hello. Bending down to her level, Kayla faced me in her chair.

“Okay, I’m going to go now. Be a good girl and listen to what Miss Fisher has to say. Give me a kiss.”

Kayla reached over to place her arms around my neck and placed a quick kiss on my cheek as I returned the favor. “I love you, daddy,” I heard her mumble on my neck.

“I love you too, baby,” I responded and gave her a kiss on her forehead before I stood up and told her goodbye. She faced her desk and the little girl immediately began talking to her as I walked away. Before I left the room, I turned to see Kayla one last time and she waved goodbye with a small smile on her face. I waved back and finally left the room.

As I was walking back to my car, it finally hit me that my baby was growing up so fast. Even though I didn’t show it, it was hard leaving her behind in a room full of other kids. As heartbreaking as it was having to say goodbye, I can now begin counting down the hours until I would have her safe and sound in my arms again.


	7. The Premiere

Fidgeting with my dress, I took one last glance in the mirror. My makeup wasn’t smudged and my dress was free from wrinkles. I didn’t want to show my dress to Josh until the day of the premiere. His mom was kind enough to come shopping with me and together, we picked the perfect dress. It was a blood red dress with an open back, tying into a halter top. It had tiny beads and rhinestones on the bodice and a train that was the perfect length. My hair was half up and flowed in waves down to my breasts. I really wanted him to be impressed and I knew that with this dress, his mouth was going to drop.

“You look so stunning, Mary!” Michelle complimented. “Josh is totally going to eat you up!” Yeah, I know. He already did that last night.

“Thank you! You don’t think it’s too much?” I asked as I looked back at my reflection.

“No, it’s not. Everyone’s eyes are going to land on you,” she said excitedly.

Her words didn’t exactly put a smile on my face. “I don’t know, Michelle. No one has seen us in public and if they have, we were with a group of friends. Once we step out together at this premiere, he’s going to get a lot of hate for it,” I admitted sadly.

“Oh sweetheart, Josh doesn’t care what people think about him. If things get out of hand, I know he’s going to defend you,” she gently told me as she cradled my cheek. 

I asked her to check to see if Josh was ready and she stepped out to check on him. She was right, there was a reason why Josh chose me. I shouldn’t even question it. I was hesitant on going to the Catching Fire premiere with him. Every time he would ask me to come with him, I avoided giving him one. I knew that deep down, he was upset that I wasn’t giving him a yes or no. Once I accepted, his face lit up and he told me that he couldn’t wait to show me off. However, I told him I would go only if I were to stay behind with his entourage.

Michelle walked in with a big smile on her face. “He’s ready.” Taking in a deep breath, my feet trailed towards the entrance as the train on my dress dragged along the hardwood floor. My nerves fluttered in the pit of my stomach. I didn’t understand why I suddenly felt shy as I walked towards the living room.

I saw the back of Josh’s head. He had on a black suit and his blonde hair was styled just like how he wore it to the Letterman show last year. He already knew that I loved his hair that way, but by the end of the night, it was going to get messed up. My mouth was watering already at the sight of him and he hadn’t even turned around. I cleared my throat and I saw Josh whip his head back. His reaction was exactly how I expected it to be, mouth wide open as it formed into an open smile.

“Wow. You look beautiful,” Josh beamed as he made his way towards me. I was simply breathless as I took in his appearance.   
There must have been a mistake because he was the beautiful one in the room. I loved his brown hair, but the blonde definitely made his eyes sparkle. Anyone could simply get hypnotized in the swirl of amber and green and I was guilty as charged.

“Thank you,” I blushed as I looked down at his shiny, black dress shoes. His compliments always made me turn red as a tomato.

Josh’s two fingers lifted my chin up so we could meet eye-to-eye. “Hey, don’t look down. I want to see those beautiful blue yes.”

“You look great, Josh. Handsome as always,” I complimented as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

As his snaked around my waist, I could feel Josh’s hot breath as he whispered in my ear. “I really can’t wait to see that pretty dress on the bedroom floor tonight.”

The tingling sensation traveled throughout my body. I couldn’t believe that he said that with his mom on the other side of the room. I could feel my face grow hot from his words as I tried to hide my face on his neck. I pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes that have suddenly darkened. “Oh Josh, not in front of your mom!” I scolded.

“Okay, everyone! Our ride is here!” Michelle’s voice rang through the room.

Josh looked over at her and then to me. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself after this,” he huskily told me as he licked his lips.

“With that suit on, Mr. Hutcherson, you already know what your magic does to me,” I winked as my hand lowered down to his ass and gave it a slight squeeze. A groan vibrated through this chest and his jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed as I let him go and made my way towards the door. Oh yes, he’s definitely going to continue this later.

***

It took us a while to the Nokia Theatre all because of the cars of other people attending and security making sure it was safe to proceed. Once we arrived at the beginning of the red carpet, I instantly began to feel nervous, but I remembered why I was here, to support Josh.

Michelle was the first to step out of the car, then me, then Josh. Once he stepped out, the screams of dedicated fans and the flashes of cameras all blew up at once. He turned on his charm and smiled that smile that made all the girls swoon. I followed Michelle with Josh’s entourage and I felt a little more comfortable because we stayed at a safe distance from Josh. He walked the red carpet with ease, posing for the cameras and posing and signing autographs for fans. Jen, Sam, Elizabeth and the rest of the cast did the same thing as well.

It took us a while for us to enter the building because Josh stopped to take pictures with everyone. He was so kind to everyone and that’s what I admired about him. He didn’t like to turn people away and he was grateful that his fans supported him throughout his career. Any rumor of him being an ass to anyone was simply not true. Josh treated everyone with kindness and respect, just like how his parents raised him.

After we have taken our seats and the movie began to play, I would feel Josh’s hand glide up under the slit on my leg. His rough and experienced fingers made me shiver, leaving a trail of goosebumps. I quickly glanced at him, catching him licking his lips and moving around in his seat. We still had the after party to attend and all we wanted was for time to go by faster so we can finally release this sexual tension. I knew that this night was far from over, it was just the beginning. 

***

I have never seen Josh so eager to get home. Thank god his mom was staying over at Heather’s place or we would have never been able to fool around.Once we stepped into the house, my hands were clawing at his shirt as he gripped my hips tightly. Our lips were attached in a second as I began to undo his tie and unbuckle his belt. His jacket and shirt were thrown in different directions, carelessly abandoned in the hallway. We reached the room and as soon as Josh locked the door, we crashed on the bed as his body covered mine.

Breaking away from our heated make out, he began to untie the halter from my dress. As soon as the last knot was undone, he slowly began to pull down the material passing my breasts. Josh’s eyes trailed down to see what he has uncovered. His lips began to form a smile as he whispered, “So beautiful.” His hands began to knead the soft flesh and I couldn’t help by moan as I arched my back to press myself against him. I needed this and right now, Josh was moving too slow.

I gently pushed him off me and stood up, letting my dress slip off and pool around my feet. I wasn’t afraid of letting me Josh see me like this. He was propped up on his elbows, taking in everything in sight. Josh moved further up the bed and I followed, hovering above him. Once his head rested on a pillow, I slipped my fingers in his belt loops and pulled his pants down, already seeing how hard he was. At a teasingly pace, I lowered his boxer briefs and watched as his erection sprang up.

The need for him to be inside me was so overpowering. I didn’t want to wait anymore. Pushing my panties off before I straddled his hips, pumping him a few times and led him to my entrance. Slowly taking him inch by inch, I threw my head back at how incredible he felt. When I felt our hips meet, I stayed still, letting the feeling sink in and the sounds that I made echo the room.

“Oh, baby, you’re so tight,” Josh hissed as one hand held my hip while the other settled on top on my thigh. I slowly raised my hips and lowered myself once again. The feeling of us becoming one is something that will always be precious. Every time we have fucked or made love, it felt different in a good way. And that was like Josh, full of surprises.

I knew that I was in love with him, I knew it within a month that we have gotten closer. When we decided to become more than just friends, I was happy that he was feeling the same way. However, I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want him to push me away.

Leaning over to meet our lips, Josh moved in and out of me slowly, like he wanted to feel every inch of me. Our tongues fought for dominance, but of course there was no way I would win. I gave in to him as always. My chest swelled from all the emotions that I was currently feeling. I wanted to tell him so desperately how I felt, but I was so afraid. This was one thing that I wish I could change about myself, to say how I felt, but all I knew was how to physically show it.

Our breaths and pants filled the room, along with moans that left our lips. As my mouth found his sweet spot on his neck, I heard Josh speak incoherent words until I heard him say, “I love you, Mary.”

My lips stopped what they were doing and I raised my face to meet his. “What?” I asked, hoping I heard correctly.

“I love you,” he repeated himself as he stopped my hips from any further movements. “I’ve felt it for a while, but I didn’t know when to tell you. It’s okay if you don’t say it right-“

I placed my finger on his lips to stop him from going on any further. “Josh, I love you too. I don’t know why I was hiding how I felt about you. I guess I just needed a little push,” I smiled.

With his arms wrapped around me, he shifted us so I was lying down on my back, never breaking the intimate contact. My hands wandered from his shoulders, onto his back and down to his ass, feeling his muscles contract as he held himself above me.

I watched Josh’s facial expression as he moved in and out of me. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, like how good I felt and how much he loved me. It felt like we were going at it for hours, and it amazed me how strong his stamina was. 

Once Josh made me climax two times, he collapsed on the bed beside me. Pulling me close to his chest, his warmth enveloped me, but I still felt cold.

“Josh? I’m cold,” I quietly told him. He brought the comforter over us and I quickly snuggled against him.

“Do you feel better?” he asked in a husky voice.

I was too tired to say anything and all I could do was shake my head. Josh’s hand reached over to hold on to mine that was sticking out from under the covers. I felt safe and protected in the arms of the man that I loved.

“Mary?” I heard Josh speak up after a few minutes.

“Yeah?” I replied as I turned my head over to look at him.

“I love you.”

I half smiled, feeling sleep overtake me. “I know and I love you too, Josh. With all my heart,” I whispered as his lips pressed against mine. Josh reached over turn off the light and spooned me, feeling his hairy legs entwine with mine. Listening to his steady heart beat made me relax and drift into my own dreamland. 

The three little words were always going to make my heart flutter, but hearing them from Josh, made them even more special. Our relationship went through many stages and I know that with time, it will only strengthen our bond.


	8. Unexpected Surprises

It’s almost been a year since she walked out on me. I couldn’t think about any other woman other than her. No matter who I was fooling around with, she consumed my mind. I was hesitant to make this trip, but I knew that once I was standing in front of her, it would be completely worth it.

The day before my road trip, I was having dinner with Andre when he began his questioning.

“So who’s this mystery woman?” he asked while we ate. I didn’t tell him a lot about her because I wanted to keep this to myself, I simply didn’t feel like sharing.

I sighed, “Her name is Jackie and she worked at the meet and greet that we did at the Sugar Factory a year ago. I asked her out for dinner that night and we clicked. She’s the most amazing person that I’ve ever met and hopefully I can find her.”

“You mean you don’t have her number? If she’s so amazing, that was pretty stupid of you,” he retorted.

“I know. It’s just that… she kind of left without saying anything,” I trailed. “I was going to find her at work, but she called in sick. I’m going to look for her; she’s all I’ve been thinking about this year.”

“Hopefully she still works there, or at least someone that knows her can tell you where you could find her,” Andre mumbled.

“I will find her. I promise you that.”

***

I left at 11 in the morning the next day. It was a four hour trip by car, but it would give me time to think about what I was going to say to her. I really wanted to get to know her better and hopefully, in the long run, we could become something. As I reached Highway 15, my mind wandered to how I would approach the subject with her. However, the question of if she was seeing someone else burned in the back of my mind. I couldn’t think that way, I needed to at least try or I would forever feel this regret.

It was around three when I finally saw the strip a half hour away from Primm. My stomach began to erupt with butterflies the closer I got to the exit off of Las Vegas Boulevard. My heart was racing by the time I got to the Paris Hotel. I knew the check in line would be long, so I decided to head into the Sugar Factory first.

My palms were sweaty and I felt nauseous at the same time. A few people recognized me in the casino and asked for autographs and pictures. I didn’t want to come off as rude, but I really needed to get to the store.

I kept my hat low as I stepped in the brightly colored store, until I spotted someone who I thought had worked at the meet and greet. When she spotted me, her eyes grew big and she immediately recognized me.

“Hi, you’re Josh Hutcherson, right?” she asked in a low voice so no one around can hear.

“Yeah, I am. Is Jackie in today?” I asked.

“Umm,” she said as her eyes widen a bit. “She’s off for the rest of the week.”

“What? Do you know where I can find her? Please-“ I looked at her name tag. “Ana.”

“She’s going to hate me for this, but I think you have the right to know,” she gave in, sounding a bit anxious. She probably knows something. She walked over the register and pulled out a blank piece of receipt paper. She wrote down her address and her cell phone number in case I didn’t find her home. I thanked her, walked back to my car, and mapped out the way to her apartment.

***

It was a good thing that Jackie didn’t live really far from the strip. The directions led me to these gated apartments on the west side of town. As I found an empty parking space, I suddenly felt excited and nervous at the same time. I needed to see her and I really hope that she wasn’t seeing anyone because that would simply crush me. If she’d been on my mind for almost a year, then she definitely left something special behind with me.

I approached her door and knocked a few times. At first, it was quiet and I didn’t hear anyone approaching the door to open it. I was starting to walk away when I heard the door knob jiggle.

There she was, just like how I remembered her: long wavy hair that almost hit her lower back, hazelish eyes and a warm smile that quickly faded as she froze in her spot. The color in her face drained in an instant.

“Hey, Jackie,” I greeted as I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

“J-Josh, what are you doing here? How did you find me?” she questioned.

“I went to look for you at the store. They told me that you were off and I begged Ana to tell me where you lived. Please don’t be mad at her, I really wanted to see you,” I pleaded. “Is it alright if I can come in?”

She looked a bit scared and looked down to where I was assuming was her room. “Y-yeah, sure. Come in,” she hesitated as she opened the door a bit wider.

Her apartment was nice and cozy and since the weather was starting to cool down, it was a perfect place for her to call home. I sat down on her couch and watched her slowly approach the couch.

“Do you want anything to drink?” she offered.

“Water is fine.” She quickly went into the kitchen and brought me an ice cold water bottle.

“Nice place you got here,” I complimented as she sat down on the far side of the couch.

“Thank you,” she said nervously as her fingers were wrapped up on her lap. I didn’t know why she was acting this way, she probably had someone in her room right now.

“Jackie, are you okay? I can come back tomorrow if you’re expecting company or…”

“No, no. I’m okay. Just a little nervous because you’re here. It’s been a year since we last saw each other, that’s all. How are you?”

I scooted a bit closer, but still gave her enough space between us. I could definitely feel the electrical charge between us and I was glad that it was still there. “I’ve been good career wise, but, I must admit that you’ve been haunting my mind for almost a whole year,” I admitted sadly.

She placed he hand on my lap and I instantly felt her warm heat. “Josh, I’m so sorry for walking out on you like that. I didn’t want to get attached because I knew that deep down, we couldn’t be anything. You’re so busy and constantly traveling and I’m not part of that world and I didn’t want to feel like I was holding you back.”

“But you’re not, Jackie. You really aren’t. It crushed me when you left and when I tried to find you, you weren’t at work. It sucked that I had to leave that same day because if I hadn’t, I would have stayed longer to talk about us. Didn’t you feel anything when we spent that night together?”

Her cheeks turned instantly pink and she lowered her gaze down back to her hand on my lap. “It meant a lot, Josh. It really did, it was amazing and you made me feel so special and cared for. I was afraid that once the sun came up, you were going to push me aside because I was just a fling. I left so I wouldn’t get attached to you.”

“Sweetie, how could you think that? You’ve been driving me insane and there’s no one like you. I want to be with you and I made this trip in hopes that you would give me a chance,” I told her. Her eyes were starting to water as she closed them.

“Josh, there’s something I have to tell you,” she whispered. Just then, a cry came from a room. It wasn’t an animal cry, it was a baby cry. My eyes widen as she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve.

“I’ll be right back.” She stood up and walked to the direction where the cry came from. I was left on the couch in disbelief and shock.

A baby? She’s a mother now? When did this happen? I mentally counted the months in my head and it all fit. My thoughts were rolling in my head, one after another. Jackie came back with a little blue bundle in her arms and the cries of the baby had quieted down as she rocked back and forth from one foot to another. She took a seat and looked at me with watery eyes.

“Is he…” I asked as I pointed at the baby. She nodded and smiled a bit.

“Josh, I‘m so sorry for telling you this. A month after we spent the night together, I felt sick and I was late. My mind was in denial, but my body was telling me something was off. The protection didn’t work and I got pregnant. I cried every single night because I didn’t know what to do. My family supported me and even offered to adopt him, but they were upset about my decision on being a single mother. They knew who you were, but I insisted to them on not saying anything. You don’t have to do anything, Josh. You can deny him if you want, but at least now you know what happened.”

I scooted closer to her and looked over at the whimpering baby. “Do you want to hold him?” she offered. Jackie instructed me how my arms should be and placed the baby boy in my arms. I couldn’t believe it. If I had a baby picture of myself on hand, no one would deny him as my son. He was the spitting image of me when I was a baby. He hardly had any hair and his little hand grabbed onto my finger. My eyes watered at the sight of my baby as he snuggled deeper into my chest.

“What’s his name?” my voice sounding horse and dry.

“Ryan.” My middle name.

“He’s almost 2 months old,” she continued. I knew that I wanted to have kids, but I didn’t know at what time in my life. Ryan instantly had me the moment he was placed in my arms.

“He’s beautiful and perfect,” I whispered as I pressed a light kiss on his forehead. He instantly felt it and began to whimper, throwing his little fists in the air. Jackie asked for him so she could feed him, but I insisted on taking care of him while she warmed up the bottle.

I paced around the living room, talking to Ryan and telling him who I was. When Jackie came back with the bottle, I offered to feed him. Surprisingly, it was kind of easy and it came natural. He wasn’t fussy and he stared at me the whole time as he sucked on his bottle. When it came time to burp him, I gave him back to his mother. His eyes were getting droopy after he burped and he finally fell asleep. She walked to his room, placed him in his crib and slightly closed the door.

When she came back, she tried avoiding my gaze. “Jackie, I’ll take full responsibility for Ryan. He deserves a father and whatever he needs, I will give to him with open hands. I want you guys in my life.”

All she could do was stare at me in disbelief. I closed the gap in between us and wrapped her in my arms. It was like a magnetic pull that drew us together and once she settled into my embrace, I knew that this is what she wanted. She was the first to let go and looked up at me.

“Josh, I want you to be in our lives, but, you don’t know me well enough. How can we make this actually work?”

“We can always start now,” I suggested as I pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

***

Jackie asked me to stay for dinner and offered to let me stay at her apartment if I’d like. Of course, I took up on the offer and I felt like I was gaining her trust. We made lasagna together, talking about the things that happened within the year that we were apart. Things felt completely normal and at ease. We exchanged flirty movements, our hips brushing against another, our hands touching as we would reach for something at the same time or Jackie would press a kiss on my cheek every once in a while.

When dinner was ready, we placed Ryan on his bouncer on the table. With the little amount of time that we spent together, we found out that we had a lot more in common than I thought. Once we had finished out food, she also told me more about when she found out she was pregnant.

“I honestly didn’t know what to expect, being a parent at such a young age. It’s a daily struggle, but when I look at Ryan, he makes me fight even harder for his sake,” she gushed as she tickled his little foot.

I reached over and covered her hand with mine. “I prayed every night in hopes that you would come back to me. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. You never came,” she finished with glassy eyes.

“But I’m here now.” I tugged her elbow and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face on my neck. “I’m not leaving you, okay? You’re not alone in this. We can make this work out,” I soothed her as I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

“But…but what about your career, or your family? What will people say when they find out?”

“I honestly don’t care what people have to say about me. As for my family, it will be tough telling them about this, but I know they’ll accept you and Ryan.”

“Do you really mean that?” she asked as she lifted her head up.

“I really do,” I responded as I wiped a tear off her cheek. A soft smile slowly formed on her lips. The attraction was there and I felt it in every bone in my body. She slowly leaned in and I was met with her lips. They were just like how I remembered them. She slightly opened her mouth and our tongues caressed each others. I didn’t want to break away, but the sound of Ryan whimpering was getting louder.

Jackie sighed and broke the kiss. “Sorry,” she apologized as she stood on her feet. She quickly swept up Ryan and headed towards the room to change him. I took the opportunity to wash the dishes and think about the next question that rattled my mind in the little time that I spent with them.

Once I was done, I walked into the living room and turned on the TV as Jackie came back with Ryan dressed in his pajamas. She carefully curled up against me with the baby in her arms. He was fussy for a bit but fell asleep half way through a movie. Jackie got up and placed him in his crib and came back to curl up against me.

I could feel my palms getting sweaty and my heart was beating out of my chest. “Jackie, I was thinking, why don’t you and Ryan come live with me in LA?”

Her eyes widen as the words hit her. “Are you serious? But I have a job here and my family is here. How could I just drop everything and go with you?”

“I want you to think about it. I really don’t like the idea of my girlfriend and my son living in a different state. I know that things could work out between us. If you let me, we can finally be a family,” I told her as I took her hands in mine.

Her eyes widen in shock as she took in what I told her. In an instant, the look on her face softened as she removed her hands from her lap and began to straddle me. I sat back against the couch, letting her take control. Her hands began to play with the ends of my hair and I could instantly feel the goosebumps break out. “Do you really consider me your girlfriend now? Just because of Ryan?” she questioned as the sound of hurt laced her question.

My hands gripped her hips tightly as I responded. “No, I really like you. Ever since that night, you changed me. And I know you like me too,” I rushed as I pressed my lips against hers. Everything about her was intoxicating and I wanted more. Our kisses became urgent as I lowered her onto the couch, nipping at her neck and jaw. My hands began to make their way under her sweater and she quickly pushed them away.

“What’s wrong?” I panted.

She breathed in before she spoke. “Josh, I had a baby two months ago. I’m not exactly to pre-baby standards like when we met.”  
I lifted her sweater to expose her stomach and kissed her imperfections. “Baby, I don’t care. You carried my son and your body went through such a beautiful thing. There’s no need to hide from me.”

Her eyes suddenly darkened with lust as she lowered my lips to hers. Her mouth opened, letting my tongue caress hers. I quickly removed her sweater and found my hands on her satin covered breasts, kneading the soft flesh. They’d gotten a little bigger, but I didn’t mind at all. Jackie instantly began to grind against me. I could feel that my pants were starting to become uncomfortable. I was about to unclasp her bra when she stopped me.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Her voice was heavy with lust. She led me to her room and as soon as the door shut, all our clothes flew in different directions of the room. I laid her down on the bed and began to cherish her. My lips nipped on every part of her exposed skin and I took my sweet time devouring her. My fingers tugged on the lacy material and she immediately opened herself to me.

My mouth and tongue buried itself deep inside her. Jackie writhed around as she threw her head back on her pillow and her hands fisted the sheets beneath her. She tasted the same much like the night that we spent to together, sweet like candy. Her fingers gripped onto my hair as she began to moan at the ceiling.

“Oh fuck. Josh…” she hissed. I didn’t have the patience to get her off with my tongue, I needed to feel her grip and squeeze my cock.

I made my way up towards her, trying to unclasp her bra from the front. With trembling fingers, she was freed from the restraint as she quickly threw it across the room. Her breasts were like gems hidden inside a treasure chest. I began to knead the soft flesh, pinching her rosy buds.

“Josh…”her voice sounding hoarse as she snaked her hand beneath my boxer briefs as she gently cupped me. I involuntarily thrust against her hand, letting her fondle me. “I need you,” she groaned.

Without hesitation, I pushed off my briefs and rubbed against her, feeling the instant slickness. I pushed forward, her walls squeezing me as she got used to my length. A year’s wait was definitely worth this, I didn’t want anyone else. I began to slowly move my hips back and then pushed in slowly. Jackie moaned and arched her back so our chests were pressed together. My lips were immediately on hers and after a few slow thrusts, I began to pump her faster.

Jackie met my hips with each movement and every single time, it felt like I went deeper. I knew that I hit her special spot when she cried out my name. We had to be quiet because of the baby, but with this much pleasure going on between us, it was difficult to control anything that left our lips.

“Oh, baby,” I moaned as I felt my orgasm approach. I threw her legs over my shoulders, and pounded into her even harder. I needed to feel her release before I did. Jackie’s walls began to flutter and I knew that at any given moment, she was going to come.

“Fuck!” she cried out to the ceiling. I removed her legs off my shoulder and crashed my lips to hers.

“Oh yes, that’s it, baby,” I chanted as I finally felt my climax take over. My arms were wobbly from keeping myself off of her , but I couldn’t keep myself up and collapsed on top of her. We let our breathing calm down and I rolled off and lying on my side. Jackie laid on her side facing me, flush faced with a goofy smile plastered on.

I grabbed her right hand and entwined our fingers and brought them to my lips, kissing every single one of her fingers. “Wow. That was indescribable. It took me a year to finally figure out who I wanted. I’m glad you’re giving me a second chance.”

All Jackie could do was smile softly as her eyes began to shut. “I’m glad you came back, Josh,” she mumbled. “I never stopped liking you.” She began to snuggle on my side as I began to close my eyes. For the first time in a while, I could finally sleep peacefully.

***

Around 2 AM, Ryan began to cry and I felt Jackie shift on the bed. I turned on the lamp on the bedside and found her putting on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. I got up and began to pull on my boxer briefs and white tee.

“What are you doing?” she asked in a sleepy tone.

“I’m going to help,” I said while rubbing my eyes.

“Josh, it’s okay. I got it.” She started walking towards Ryan’s room and I followed behind. He was whimpering and as his mother picked him up, his cries quieted down.

“Here, I can hold him and you can warm up his bottle,” I offered as I held my hands out. She placed Ryan in my arms and left the room. Ryan instantly quieted his little cries and snuggled into my chest.

“Hey baby boy, are you hungry? Mommy is going to bring you something to eat. Just sit tight okay?” By this time he was looking up at me and sticking his hand in his mouth.

“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you in the beginning. I swear that I am going to be here from now on,” I promised as I pressed a kiss on his forehead. Jackie appeared in the room with a warm bottle and I wanted to feed him again.

As we walked back to the room, we sat on the bed and watched him gulp down his milk. His eyes were fluttering and struggling to keep open, but sleep overcame him and he gently shut his eyes.

“I don’t know how to burp him,” I admitted as I was about to hand him back to Jackie.

“Here,” she instructed. “Bring him up to your shoulder carefully and gently tap his back until he burps.”

I did what I was told and within a few minutes, Ryan burped and buried his face on my neck. I was starting to feel good about my father status. It has only been a day and I was starting to feel the love in return from my child. I could picture the future: his first steps, the first day of school, soccer practices and going off to college. It was too soon to think about giving him a sibling, but I hope that he would become the best brother anyone could have.

“Why don’t we have him stay with us tonight?”

“I’d like that,” Jackie smiled. We both laid down and Jackie helped so that Ryan laid on my chest. His tiny fingers curled around the opening of my t-shirt as Jackie pulled the blankets over us. With my free hand, I pulled her to my side as her arm wrapped around us. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep while I stayed awake.

My heart swelled with all the emotions that I discovered in just one day. It was a lot to take in, but I really couldn’t wait to have my little family with me. I loved Ryan the instant he was placed in my arms and I also loved his mother. It may be too soon to tell her, but I know that she felt the same way. In the meantime, all I wanted to do was keep them safe and provided for. This day was full of unexpected surprises, but I loved every minute of it and I will love what our future will have in store for us.


	9. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little one shot in honor of Josh's 21st birthday :)

It was nearly time to leave work. Fridays always seemed to drag and I was ready to go home and unwind. My bottle of wine and new book were waiting for me. I was about to file the last paper work that my boss asked me to put away, when my co-worker Michelle, walked into my cubicle.

“Hey, have any plans for tomorrow?” she asked.

“None that I can think,” I replied as I stood up from my chair and fixed my skirt.

“I got invited to a party by an old friend. Please come with me! It won’t be awkward if you tag along with me,” she pouted.

“Umm…”

“Come on, Cheyenne! It will be a great distraction. We’ve been working so hard in this stupid real estate office and it’s time we have fun!”

I thought for a few seconds before I answered, “Whose party is it?”

“It’s up in the Hollywood Hills. Some rich guy’s birthday.”

I groaned internally when she told me. I didn’t want to show up at some asshole’s house just so he could show off his house and all the materialistic things he had. Michelle saw the look on my face, like I was about to pass on the offer.

“Please, Chey? If you get bored within two hours, we can go home,” she pouted.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go!” I raised my hands as I gave in.

“Yay! Be ready by 7,” she playfully rang out as she walked away.

All I could do was roll my eyes and sigh as I headed towards the exit.

~~~

It was around 6:50 when Michelle showed up at my doorstep. As I answered the door, she took in my choice of wardrobe.

“Nice dress! I haven’t seen that one before,” she complimented.

“Thanks,” I replied. “So whose birthday is it?”

“Some actor. I heard he’s turning 21 so there will definitely be beer there.”

“I’m in need of that. Let’s get going,” I told her as I grabbed my purse, eager to get this over with.

Michelle’s friend was our driver and after 20 minutes, we arrived at our destination. The house looked familiar, as if I’d seen it in pictures, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Parking the car outside, we walked past the gates and as we made our way towards the door, it hit me. This was Josh Hutcherson’s house. I remember seeing the paper work for this house when it was put up on sale. I was barely starting as an assistant in the real estate office when this happened. Too bad another agent took care of getting his paper work in order. He was a really good catch.

When Tyler, Michelle’s friend, knocked on the door we heard people laughing and talking loudly over the music. The door swung open and we were greeted by a tall guy with a tattoo on his forearm.

“Hey, Tyler!” he greeted in a cheerful voice. “Glad you made it! And who are these lovely ladies?”

“Hey, this is Michelle and Cheyenne. I invited them because they’ve been working so hard and they deserved to unwind a bit.”

“Of course they do! I’m Andre, by the way.” He offered his hand and Michelle and I both shook it. “Come in, food and drinks are in the kitchen and everyone is either in the living room or out back. Help yourselves.”

All three of us walked in and Andre made his way towards the kitchen to show us where to find the food and drinks. Tyler chose a soda because he was the designated driver, but Michelle and I grabbed a Bud Light.

“You know whose house this is, right?” I whispered in a panic to Michelle.

“Y-yeah, I do. Cheer up, Cheyenne! You’re so caught up with work and I feel like you need a man in your life. You haven’t stopped swooning over Josh ever since the Hunger Games, and who knows? Maybe you’ll get lucky,” she winked.

My jaw hit the floor and I had nothing to say. She knew this and led me to the trap, like a mosquito attracted to a bright light only to be zapped. There were a bunch of people in the living room, many of the females giving us looks that could kill. Although the house was very wide and open, I needed fresh air. Michelle and I left Tyler inside as we walked out to the porch. So far, we had seen no sign of the birthday boy.

“You know, as much as I want to leave, I’m glad you brought me here. The inner fan girl in me wants to meet him,” I quietly told Michelle, looking around to see if anyone heard me.

“You’re welcome. He must be around here somewhere.”

Looking out from the patio, we heard a distinct voice that made the little hairs on my neck stand up. “Hello, ladies. Is everything alright here?”  We turned around and I was met with a pair of hazel eyes that made me feel like all tingly inside. I couldn’t say anything, but thank god Michelle came in to the rescue.

“Yeah, everything is fine, thank you. I’m afraid we haven’t met. I’m Michelle and this is Cheyenne. We’re here with Tyler. I’m sure Andre mentioned him to you?”

“Oh yes, he has. Welcome and thank you for coming,” Josh greeted as he stuck his hand out to us. He had on a tank top with a flannel over it, dark wash jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a smile that made my thighs clench together.

“Thank you for the invite, and happy birthday,” I replied as I shook his hand. The moment our skin touched, it felt like a warm current was rushing through my body. His fingers rested lightly on my wrist and I had to pull away before my face turned red.

“Thank you. Uh, food and drink are in the kitchen. Please help yourselves.” He scratched the back of his neck and licked his lips before he turned away. His eyes never left mine until he stepped back into the house.

“Oh man, he so wants you,” Michelle butted in from my haze.

“Shut up, he was just being courteous.”

“He was being courteous because he didn’t want to admit that he wanted to lead you into his bedroom.”

I lightly slapped her arm and laughed at her words. It wasn’t possible. He probably wasn’t like that. However, if he were, I wouldn’t mind jumping into bed with him and have him screaming my name a few times.

Tyler met up with us and brought us finger food. I noticed Josh from the corner of my eye, talking to friends and having a great time. When he wasn’t looking, I took quick glances at him and studied him for a bit. He was very kind and enthusiastic as he jumped from one group to another to mingle with him. Although I didn’t know him very well, I could tell that he was just a regular guy that had a lot of good friends to keep him company. He caught me looking at him a few times and I had to quickly looked away. There was something about him that made me feel shy.

It was starting to get cool and Tyler, Michelle and I decided to have a seat inside. Tyler went to get another drink and Michelle went to find the bathroom, leaving me alone. I was sitting down on the couch next to a couple that wouldn’t stop making out. I felt uncomfortable and took out my phone, hoping that I didn’t look like an idiot. I felt a hand touch my knee and I jumped then looked up to find Josh standing in front of me.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized as he took a seat right next to me. The spot on my knee that he touched felt warm and I could instantly feel my blush spread all over my cheeks.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about,” I assured him, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

“So how are you enjoying the party so far?”

“It’s great! I haven’t been out for a while because I’m so drained from work, but I’m having fun!”

The rest of the evening, Josh and I seemed to talk non-stop. He told me about his life, his family and even let me in on a few secrets about Mockingjay. Of course, I gushed over how an amazing actor he was and how I had a tiny crush on him since I had watched the Hunger Games. Neither of us noticed that we were on our third drink and we were both feeling a bit tipsy when his friend Jarod brought over some shots. The alcohol was making our inhibitions blurry and we began to feel looser around each other. We both leaned in a bit when we talked and he placed his hand over my shoulders. We walked throughout the house, mingling with his friends.

Michelle found me and told me that she was going to go home. She asked if I was going to stay and I told her yes as my eyes trailed to Josh. She gave me a wink and understood why I wanted to stay. She bid me farewell and to stay safe before she turned to Tyler who was standing by the door. I didn’t know when I would be home and I didn’t want to keep them waiting.

The house seemed to get crowded and Josh cornered us off on the side of his patio. I was leaning towards the railing as Josh came from behind, gripping the railing with his hands as his breath began to hit my neck. His lips left a ghostly trail and I felt goose bumps arise on my skin. Finally, he whispered in my ear, “You know, that dress looks amazing on you. It makes you look so radiant.”

“This old thing? I had it for a while,” I pretended to huff as I turned around to face him. The alcohol was making me feel brave and I continued to tease. “You know, a few days ago, some pictures from Out magazine came out. I have to admit, you looked so sexy in that jacket. You looked like a bad ass James Dean. I was hoping that you would wear something similar to that today, but I find you in flannel pretty sexy too.”

He pressed himself against me as I feel his hard body shiver. “You know, we could go somewhere private, where we can be alone,” he whispered huskily in my ear. His words melted me and I couldn’t say no. At this moment, I needed him.

“Then take me there,” I responded as I nibbled on his ear. He released a groan as he took my hand and led me into the house. We ran into Andre and Josh gave a quick nod, I guess to inform him that he we were not to be disturbed. We reached his room and as we stepped in, Josh locked the door behind him. I was at the foot of his bed and as I turned around to him, he lunged at me, kissing me with passion. Our tongues fought for dominance as his hands began to inch towards the bottom of my dress. I already felt aroused when he began to trail his lips down to my neck. The taste of beer mixed in with his own unique taste was intoxicating.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, sounding out of breath.

“Please don’t question it. I like you. A lot.”

With a sweet smile, he continued to ravish me as my hands began to push off the flannel, leaving him exposed in his tank top. His muscles were bigger in person, his chest hair labeled him as all man and his anchor tattoo seemed more prominent against his pale skin. Josh quickly lifted my dress and gently removed it, throwing it on the floor next to his shirt. I was left in my bra and panties and he quickly removed the rest of his clothing, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

He moved me to the bed, carefully laying me down and letting my head rest on the pillows. Our heated kisses were setting my body temperature to the highest it could go. He began to slip his finger over the elastic of my panties as I began to unclasp my bra. Once those were out of the way, Josh’s hands began to palm my breasts, pinching my nipples, feeling them strain against his hand. His rough, calloused hands were on me, the exact same ones from the photo shoot. One hand deftly ran down the side of my body and down to area that I needed him to touch.

He ran his index finger along my slit and I instinctively let out a moan. He reached my aching nub and began to rub slow circles. “You like that, baby? You’re so wet for me.”

“More,” I pleaded.

He smirked and slowly pushed in two fingers, letting my walls grip him. “So tight,” he whispered. It was a good thing that the music was loud on the other side of the door because I felt like my gasps and moans could be heard from outside the house. I could feel my juices covering him and as he pumped, he slowly curved his thick fingers to hit that one spot. Although the pleasure felt like heaven, it was his birthday and I wanted to give him a present.

I pushed away his hand and he gave me a questioning look. “Cheyenne, are you okay? We don’t have to do-”

I cover his lips with mine from continuing what he had to say. “Shh, it’s your birthday. Let me treat you,” I whispered seductively.

I gently pushed him onto the bed and curled my fingers over the elastic of his boxer briefs. His cock sprang up and I was already turned on by the sight. When I wrapped my hand around him, he shivered at my touch. With a smirk, I lowered my lips to the tip. Teasingly, I swirled my tongue slightly around the head and then I enveloped him with my lips. Josh threw his head back in pleasure, threading his fingers through my hair. My tongue ran a trail up and down the underside of his shaft and I could see his eyes dance with excitement.

“Oh yes, Cheyenne. Just like that,” he encouraged. “Take me in.”

I could feel him hit the back of my throat. I was getting more and more turned on when he would release those sexy moans. As I released him with a pop, he pulled me away from the pleasure he was receiving. “I need to be inside you,” he stated. He reached over to this bed side and pulled out a condom. I took it from his hands and began to unroll it on him. Once he was set, I straddled him and leaned over to kiss him, rolling my hips against him.

Pulling away, I led his cock to my entrance and slowly lowered myself onto him. I felt myself stretch for him as he settled his hands on my hips. “Oh fuck, Cheyenne. You feel so good,” he moaned. My hands were placed on his chest and slowly, I began to find a rhythm. The sound of our skin meeting was sexy as our heavy breathing filled the room. Josh’s hands found themselves on my hips or on my breasts, pinching me slightly. My finger traveled down the middle as I began to touch myself and he removed my hand and replaced it with his.

His slow rubbing and our thrusts were torturous, we needed a release. I pinned his hands above his head and I began to buck my hips against him at a faster pace.

“Oh fuck!” I yelped as my breasts rubbed against his chest. Josh placed his feet on the mattress and began to pump me. He freed his hands and held me close, squeezing me, warning me that he wouldn’t last long. The sweat that broke against forehead was now on my forehead.

“I’m close,” I whimpered as I felt my orgasm about to take over.

“Let go for me. Squeeze my cock, baby.” At his words, my sight went blank and a swirl of colors blinded me. I felt my walls contract around Josh as he grunted. With a few hard thrusts, he stilled inside me, letting me milk out his orgasm. I rolled my hips against his, trying to prolong our pleasure as much as I could. My limbs felt like jell-o and I was about to collapse on the side when Josh caught me and lowered me to his side. When he pulled out, I whimpered at the empty feeling of not having him inside me. When he got up to throw the condom away, I caught the time on his bedside alarm clock and saw it was past 2.

I got up from the bed, still feeling wobbly. I couldn’t even walk straight, but it was a reminder of the amazing sex that I had with Josh Hutcherson.

“Where are you going?” he asked, tugging on my hand.

“I have to go. I don’t want to disturb you and you should go out and continue your having fun at your birthday party,” I replied in a small voice, looking down at my feet.

Josh lifted my chin up and made me look at him in the eyes. “Please don’t go, stay with me tonight. We can figure out things in the morning.”

He searched my worried eyes and for a minute, I didn’t know that he could convince me to stay. With those puppy eyes, I couldn’t say no. Even if I did, I would feel guilty.

“Figure things out? From the little time that you’ve known me, you think we have something to figure out?” I asked.

“You’re a great girl and we have a lot in common. Plus the sex was amazing, I’m pretty sure this could be the start of something new.”   

 It took me a minute to think things through. Why not? Taking a chance could probably lead to something positive.

“Is the party over?” I asked, noticing the music and the crowd had died down a bit.

“Well, kind of. My neighbors will bitch at me for all the partying. Andre is taking care of everything,” he laughed.

“Okay, I’ll stay,” I finally gave in.

He smiled that boyish smile and he led me to the bed, cuddling underneath the sheets. He pulled me close to him as our breathing set a calming pace. Who knew that I would end up spending a birthday with one of the sweetest and dreamiest actors out there? I smiled to myself, finally feeling happy after a long time. 


	10. Tempted to Touch

The day that I got a call from Ve Neill, I was over the moon. I was one of the fortunate ones who had been chosen to work for her makeup team for the upcoming movie, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. It simply was a dream come true, my hard work of finally getting noticed as a makeup artist has finally pulled through. This opportunity was definitely going to open doors for me.

When I got offered the job, I was given the details about their shooting schedule. From September through December, I was going to be needed in Atlanta and Hawaii. It was going to be a long three months, but I knew that I was able to pull through.

On my flight to Atlanta, I was re-reading Catching Fire. Although I was going to be there on the job, I couldn’t help but think about something that made me feel both nervous and excited. Sure there were going to be perks about working on a highly anticipated movie, but the one thing that I had my sights on was the guy playing Peeta, Josh Hutcherson. I had a silly crush on him when I watched the first movie, but the more I looked at the pretty bastard, the more I was captivated by him. I don’t know how I was going to be able to handle myself, but I still had to be professional and not let him distract me from what I will be assigned to do. This job was now in fate’s hands

~~~

The first week was all work and no play. Ve had has set our makeup stations and we were assigned certain cast members whose makeup we were about to do. It all sounded all too good to be true when Josh came up on my list. The reason why was because Ve heard that I was good when it came to covering tattoos and since Josh had a visible tattoo, I was the person to cover them. Of course, there was a possibility that I was going to cover any other tattoos that were imprinted on him.

When the cast began to arrive, they were headed straight into fitting for their outfits, and then we were introduced to them. Inches away from me, was Josh and my thighs clenched together at the sight of his blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was so much better looking in person.

“Hi, I’m Danielle,” I greeted him as I offered my hand. “I’ll be doing your makeup.”

“Why, hello there, Danielle. I’m Josh.” As he introduced himself his hand reached for mine. It must have been my imagination when I felt that current run through me when our hands touched. No, he felt it too. My face began to instantly heat up and I quickly took my hand out his and averted my gaze. Somehow I knew that this job was going to require me to have will power and just looking into Josh’s eyes, I could tell it was going to be a bit difficult.

That night, I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. The ache in between my legs was unbearable. I could totally imagine Josh on top of me, thrusting in and out, producing the most explicit moans and telling me how good I felt. Snapping away from my thoughts, I knew that this was unacceptable. I couldn’t be feeling this. Josh was basically the person that I wanted in life, but I knew that nothing beyond a professional relationship would occur between us. All I could do was pray that he wouldn’t get under my skin.

~~~

Arriving on set the next morning, I felt somewhat calm about my first day at work. I walked into the trailer along with the other makeup artists and we all chatted over coffee before the actors walked in one by one. I worked on everyone on my list and on the hot seat was Willow Shields. She was adorable and I felt comfortable talking to her since I had younger cousins her age. Right when I was done with her makeup, Josh walked in. He had on his ‘reaping outfit’, a teal colored shirt over a rusty colored t-shirt, blue-grayish jeans and brown boots, double knotted. His blonde hair was styled back and he simply looked delicious.

“Hi, Danielle! How are you this morning?” he asked cheerfully.

“H-hi, Josh! I’m great thank you. Just let me put the finishing touches on Willow and you can have a seat.”

“Oh no, that’s okay. Take your time.” Willow and Josh began to talk. He asked her how summer was and how school was going. Once I finished and she left, Josh took her seat and I began to look for the right shade of foundation for him.

“I have a few breakouts around my chin. I hope you can work your magic and make them look invisible,” he began as I prepared the area.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty good,” I winked. “I think I’m doing your wrist tattoo, is that correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right. My sleeves are going to be rolled up and it needs to get covered. I hope it doesn’t smear because in the first movie, I had to get it constantly retouched.”

“I can guarantee that you won’t have to this time,” I reassured him.

The whole time that I was working on Josh’s makeup, I began to feel loose around him. I told him that I was from New York and how I ended up with this job. He asked about my life and if I have ever gone to Hawaii. Since I have never been, Josh was enthusiastic about showing me around since he’s been there quite a few times. Once I was done with his face, I showed him the finished product in the mirror.

“Wow, you work wonders! I should just have you travel with me and cover all the breakouts that I end up getting,” he admitted.

“Just take care of your skin and you’ll be okay,” I smiled.

It was now on to his tattoo. When he flipped his hand over, my eyes trailed over the Libra sign and four stars. I could feel my face burning up as I took a seat and gingerly touched his skin. My body temperature rose a few more degree and a slight electric buzz took over. As I slowly began to put on a base over the ink, I questioned him about the tattoo.

“So…what does this tattoo symbolize?”

“I’m a Libra, and I like to have balance in my life. The four stars represent my family. My mom, dad and brother. They keep me grounded and I love them for that,” he explained.

“Do you have any others?” I asked as my face flushed. I dare not lift my eyes for he will see right through me.

“I do actually. I have an anchor of my left side of my ribs, a ship and anchor on my upper back and some writing on the left side of my hip.”

The thought of the placement of that tattoo made me blush even more. I was curious as to what it said, but I decided that it would be pushing it.

“Do you have any tattoos, Danielle?” he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, I do. I have one on each hip, the letter ‘D’ on one side and a rose with the word ‘Rosebud’ on the other.”

“Very interesting,” he said as he scratched the back of his neck. “You like hidden tattoos then?”

“They aren’t very hidden if you get lucky.” Dammit I really need a filter. It suddenly felt really hot and uncomfortable in the small space and I quickly tried to defuse the tension but could only manage to stammer.

“You’re blushing. It’s okay. I bet anyone who has seen them is very lucky indeed,” he winked as he licked his lips. All I wanted to do was to get his makeup done and have him out of the trailer as soon as possible.

“Okay… you are finished. If you need to come see me, you’ll know where I’ll be.”

“Thank you, Danielle. You are amazing,” he complimented as he placed his hand on my shoulder. With a final smile, he walked out of the trailer and onto the set.

So quickly had I become accustomed to being around Josh, that now when he was no longer in my sight, I felt somewhat down. With the hour and half that we spent together, just talking and bonding over random things, I felt comfortable with him. However, I just hoped that I wasn’t falling for him because I wasn’t used to falling for anyone this fast.

~~~

October flew by fast as September did and after Thanksgiving, we packed our stuff and moved the filming location to Hawaii. The set was on Oahu and the beach was breathtaking. I had never been to Hawaii and I wanted to take advantage of this trip as much as I could. Josh remembered when I told him, that this was my first time being here, and that he promised that he was going to give me the full tour of this place. Over the past two months, we had become very close. We hung out as much as we could either at his place or at mine. He would even invite me to tag along when the cast and crew members would go out to dinner. However, my feelings for him hadn’t changed.

It was hard trying to keep everything in, even Josh has caught me looking sad a few times, but I quickly brushed it off telling him that I was homesick. It was cute the way he tried to make me feel comfortable and in the loop with everyone. The night before the first day of shooting, Ve went over the schedule to confirm the actors whose makeup I would be doing.

“Danielle, you are going to need to cover Josh’s tattoos again.”

Confusion swept over me. “But, nothing is going to be exposed.”

“There will be a few times when he’s going to need his tattoos that are on his side and back covered.”

My face burned at the thought of touching Josh other than his face and wrist. How was I supposed to concentrate when he was going to be shirtless for at least two hours? Oh sweet Jesus, as much as I was panicking, I knew that I was going to enjoy this very much.

The next morning, I was up early and doing everything I could to keep my nerves down. Josh is just a regular guy and I have done many tattoo cover ups on different male models and actors, but something was different about him. He made me feel like a silly, high school girl who had a major crush on the captain of the football team, something I haven’t felt in a while. It’s not a big deal….who am I kidding? I totally like the guy.

I was prepping my station when I heard a slight knock on the trailer door. It made me jump, but I saw Josh there, in his white t-shirt and his arena outfit. The top part of the outfit was dangling off his hips as the material on his thighs highlighted his muscles perfectly.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a cocky smile.

“Shit, you scared me!” I was flustered and I rested my hand over my heart.

“Oh sorry! Didn’t mean to.”

“What are you doing here so early?” I asked as I tried to tone down my blush.

“Just wanted to come visit you. I haven’t seen you since we landed, sorry I’ve been an awful friend,” he admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, you were busy. I understand.”

He walked over to the reclined chair and sat down. For some reason, I felt his gaze eat me up. It was warm and humid a bit, and I was wearing some shorts and a halter top. As we talked, I would catch his eyes wander down to the peak of my breasts between the v of my top. He was a lot flirtier than normal and my instincts were to flirt back. While we talked, we made plans that he would take me to Oahu on his days off. Looking at my phone, I saw we were running a bit behind because of our talking.

“Okay, umm, I need you to take off your shirt,” I said in a shaky voice.

He smirked and carefully peeled off the material. My breath was caught as my eyes became glued to his chest. The first thing that I saw was that he had some hair in the middle of his chest, his shoulders and arms were sculpted beautifully, his stomach was taut and then my eyes landed on the tattoo on his side. A big anchor. It stood out against his skin and it hit me that I was going to trace the ink with my fingers.

“You’re beautiful,” I managed to slip out. I quickly covered my mouth after realizing what I had just said.

He slightly giggled. “Thank you, but you know, I find you way more beautiful.”

How is it possible for this guy to exist? I just wanted to straddle him and ride him like Seabiscuit, but of course, it wasn’t going to happen. I made him lie down on the reclined chair and I began to prep his skin. He shuddered at my touch and instantly had goose bumps break the surface. The silence was really awkward and I just wanted to finish covering his tattoos.

“Sorry,” I apologized.

“No, it’s okay, I like it,” he trailed. “You know, I’ve been thinking about you. A lot.” My face burned at his confession. “You’re not like other girls.”

I quickly turned around and pretended to look for another makeup sponge when I felt him press against me. His hands found my waist and I could feel every inch of him. He swept my hair to the side as his hot breath hit my neck. “I really do like you,” he stated as he rested his chin on my shoulder and his eyes held my gaze in the reflection of the mirror. “I see it in the way you react to me. Tell me you feel the same way, I know you do.”

My whole body felt like goo at his words. I slowly turned around to face him and now, I didn’t feel the need to hide how I felt for him. Josh’s face was inches away from mine and our lips attached to each other in an instant. His hands gripped my hips a little tighter as he swiped everything off the vanity and picked me up to place me on top of there. My legs wrapped around his waist as his lips trailed down my chest. It hit me that the door was wide open and anyone who would pass by would see us in our private make out.

“Josh, the door,” I panted. He quickly broke away from me and checked if the coast was clear before he locked the door. When we were alone, he looked at me with hungry eyes.

“Sit down and let me show you how much I want you,” I said as I teasingly untied the knot and let the straps of my halter fall down. I was bared to him and he looked at me like I was the last woman on earth. He walked over, instantly palming my breasts and kneading them gently. I moaned in pleasure as he began to pinch my nipples, sending a rush down to my center. As much as I didn’t want to, I gently pushed Josh away and made him sit. I slowly began to unbutton my shorts and lower them along with my underwear. Once I was free of clothing, I sat on the vanity, facing him and opened my legs. I could see his erection poking through the suit and he quickly began pull it down and let it pool around his ankles as he took a seat.

“Do you like it when I touch myself?” I asked in an innocent voice as my finger began to slowly rub my clit. Josh already began to pump himself as he bit his lip and nodded. It turned me on a lot knowing that Josh was watching me get myself off. The looks of pure pleasure on his face reflected mine. I slowly pushed in a finger, then two as I felt my arousal soak my fingers.

“I want you to come first,” I heard Josh say in a strained voice.

My moans got louder by the second and as I pumped faster, my hips began to grind against my hand. I felt my orgasm hit me with so much strength, I saw stars and swirls of color. I opened my eyes and saw that Josh was still pumping himself. I got off the vanity and replaced my hand with his. He grabbed my right hand and slipped my wet fingers in his mouth, savoring my taste.

“Fuck, Danielle, you taste so good.”

I flashed him my smirk as my hand began to pump him. My mouth hovered over the tip and I saw him leak pre-cum. He tasted so damn good and I loved that I was having this affect on him. My tongue ran up and down his shaft, gently sucking at his tip and then swirling around it with my tongue. It felt like he was getting harder each time my tongue made trails up and down his cock. Josh’s fingers threaded through my hair as he guided me at a pace. I felt him hit the back of my throat a few times and I took him all in.

“Fuck, fuck I’m going to come,” he whimpered as his gripped the arm rests. I bobbed my head down a few times before I felt him release his warm liquid in my mouth. I swallowed everything and licked him clean before he went soft, never leaving his gaze.

“God damn, you’re perfect.”

“I’m far from it, but thank you,” I smiled as I leaned against the vanity. After a minute, we began to put on our clothes when Josh spoke up.

“I like your tattoos, I guess I’m one of the lucky ones to see them,” he smiled. Oh man, doesn’t he feel special.

“Seems like you are,” I smiled back.

After we finished getting dressed and I finished covering his tattoos, he pulled me against him and kissed me. Our mouths open and our tongues touched briefly before he pulled back.

“I’d like to see you’re tattoos again,” he huskily told me.

“Well, how about I give you my room number and I’ll see you later tonight?” The thought of being able to do what we did earlier, and even more, excited me like no other.

“Later tonight. It’s official and you’re all mine.”


	11. October Skies

It was that time of year when the pumpkins were fully grown and everyone was excited to pick their own at our local pumpkin patch. I was there with two of my young cousins who I was babysitting, helping them pick their pumpkin when I saw him.   
  
I guess that the rumors were true, Josh was back home. The last few times that he’s been home, I didn’t have time to see him or he didn’t bother texting me, telling me that he was home. This happened a lot when he would fly back to Kentucky lately. We used be close, but sometimes it felt that like our friendship was slipping through my hands like sand. All I could do was watch as one of my best friends drift away from me. It hurt me even more because I wanted to be more than just friends with him, but he had a lot of pretty girls around him that he could be more than just “friends” with. I even heard that he had a girlfriend in Spain. It was no use, I was just a girl who was brushed off.  
  
There were a few people that recognized him and asked for pictures while he was there. On top of picking up a few pumpkins, he was also visiting the haunted house that this pumpkin patch held. I went around my business, trying to avoid his path when I hear one of my cousins yell out for me.  
  
“Lola! Lola! I found one!” Little Charlie exclaimed while his four year old sister, Ashley, tugged on my hand to follow her brother. Right when Charlie called out for me, Josh whipped his head in the direction of the tiny voice. He was awfully close to Josh when he heard him. Our eyes locked for a minute before my feet began to trail to Charlie.  
  
Josh broke into a huge smile and met me halfway. He had his arms open ready for a hug, but I still didn’t let go of Ashley. Why would he want to talk to me now? He had plenty of time for that in the past.  
  
“Lola! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Josh smiled as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close and tight to him. The slight scent of his cologne lingered on him and he smelled delicious. I could feel his muscles, hard and strong, envelop me with gentleness.   
  
“Hi, Josh,” I replied with a small voice. I took in his appearance, flannel shirt, RCA hat and a slight stubble going on.  
  
“Did you guys find a pumpkin?” he asked all of us in general.  
  
“I think we have thanks.” Although he was trying to break the tension, I still couldn’t help but feel a bit sad and he must have heard it in my tone.  
  
I was about to pick up the pumpkin, but Josh beat me to it. We walked over to the register to pay for it and he helped carry it over to my car. Charlie was super excited when Josh asked him how he was going to carve the pumpkin. It made me chuckle on how those two were interacting, but nonetheless it made smile. As I buckled in Ashley in her car seat, Josh was a bit nervous when he began to talk.  
  
“Lola, I’m so sorry for distancing myself from you. I feel like such an asshole and you have every right to be upset with me. Please let’s make up for old times, let me take you out tomorrow. I’m going to be home for a while before I start shooting. What do you say?”

  
I didn’t even hesitate, I wanted to be alone with him. “Yeah, pick me up at six?”   
  
“Six it is,” he confirmed with a smile.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, the hours went by slowly. When five o’clock came around, I was trying to pick the perfect outfit after my shower. Since it was starting to get cool, I opted for some jeans and a baggy knit sweater. I was putting the finishing touches on my curled hair and makeup when I heard the bell ring.

“Breathe, Lola. It’s just Josh,” I reminded myself. My heart began to take off the closer I got to the door. With trembling hands, I unlocked the door and turned the knob. Standing there with a bouquet of roses in hand and wearing a white henley, brown leather jacket and jeans that fit him perfectly, was Josh.

“Hey, Lola. You look very beautiful,” he complimented as he handed me the roses.

My cheeks gave a hint of a blush and smiled. “Josh, these are beautiful. Thank you. Want to come in while I find a vase?”

He walked in and stood by the kitchen as he watched me find a vase and fill it up with water. I could feel his eyes eating me up when I would bend down to find the vase or how my chest hovered over the open sink. “Are you ready?” I asked as I dried my hands.

He cleared his throat, “More than ever.”

As I closed and locked the door behind me, Josh walked me to his truck and being a gentleman, as always, when he opened the door for me. When he came around to the driver’s seat, his cologne permeated through the enclosed space.

“It’s kind of cold, are you sure you’ll be okay with your sweater? I have another jacket in the backseat if you need it,” he asked as he clasped his hands together to create some friction.

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry,” I winked.

We headed towards Cincinnati to one of his favorite restaurants. He called ahead of time to reserve a spot for us. When we arrived, I was surprised to see that our table was in a secluded part of the restaurant, away from curious eyes. Josh pulled out my chair before he took his seat, making me smile like a goofball on how he was treating me like a princess. Even though the lights were dim, I saw him smile a true smile, one that I was all too familiar with.

Whenever Josh spoke, he spoke with such enthusiasm and confidence. Even when he would ask me about school, work or my family, I always had his attention. He was excited for me when I told him that I was going to finally graduate the following Spring. However, when the topic of our dating life came up, he was kind of hesitant on saying anything about his. When our food arrived, he began his questioning.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” he asked me as he dug into his food.

“I was a year ago, but he cheated on me with another girl. It took a while for me to get over it. Whenever I would see them together around town, she tried to show that she won the battle. She would purposely kiss him in front of me or do something to get me upset.”

“What an asshole, you definitely deserve more, Lola. Any guy would be lucky to be with you,” he commented, trying to make me feel better.

“I know, but I don’t know if the guy I truly like even knows I exist,” I admitted in a low tone. Feeling like I may have said too much, I turned the tables on him. “What about you, Josh? I saw on TV a few months ago and that you were seeing someone.”

He was slowly chewing his food and the look on his face was full of disappointment and hurt. “Yeah, we met on the set of a movie earlier this year. She lives in another country and although we live far away from each other, I was willing to do anything to make it work. However, it got tiring and I felt like she never met me halfway. Deep down, I felt like we weren’t going anywhere, so I broke up with her.”

“Oh Josh, I’m so sorry.” I comforted him by reaching across the table and placed my hand on top of his. I could feel the slight buzz run through the tips of my fingers and all the way down to my toes. My cheeks were burning with my blush and my eyes stayed glued on our hands because I was afraid to look up at him. He hesitantly took his hand out from below mine and it felt like I crossed over a lot of borders until he held my hand in his.

“It’s okay, Lola. Maybe the person who I’m looking for is right in front of me and it took me a while to see that,” he answered with a hint of a smirk.

After we finished dinner, we were on our way back to Union when we took a detour.

“Are you busy the remainder of the night?” he asked.

“No, I’m free. Why? What are you planning?”

“I was kind of thinking, how about we go and do some star gazing? Like when we used to do when we were kids? I know an open and private place.”

“Sure, it will be like old times!” I was getting really excited because the night wasn’t over and I wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Once we reached the field, Josh parked the truck and ran over to my open my door. We walked towards the back and I found that he had packed warm, fluffy blankets and pillows so we could lie down. He hopped on the bed and began to set up the area. Once everything was set up, I climbed on the back and sat along the side of the bed of the truck. Josh laid down, resting his head on his pillow as he looked up at the sky. I sat there, studying his every feature, like I did on his magazine covers. This may be the only time when I could do this because he was barely home.

He looked over at me with the smile that made my heart beat fast. “What? Do I have something on my face?” he asked as he touched his cheek.

“No, just….studying you. You really are perfect,” I whispered as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to provide some warmth.

“I’m not perfect, but thank you. Come here. There’s another blanket that we can share,” he motioned me with his hand. I’ve never been this close to Josh besides giving him a hug, but I knew that my body was going to heat up immediately.

I crawled over as Josh began to unfold the blanket. I gave us some space in between if he didn’t want me that close. The blanket was now over me as I felt Josh’s arm begin to snake around, pulling me closer to him. When our bodies came into contact, a surge of warmth ran over me and I instantly melted into him as I placed my head on his chest.

“Are you warm enough?” he asked in a husky voice as he played with a lock of my hair. I didn’t have any words to say, all I did was nod.

As we looked up at the sky, we pointed out patterns that the stars shaped. He was the one who would mostly point them out, but my mind was in another place. My thoughts were on how our covered skin felt against each others, how his hard muscles felt underneath my palm when I placed it on his chest. I tried memorizing everything because I may not ever get this opportunity again.

So many thoughts and emotions were running through me and I felt overwhelmed. I immediately sat up and made my way back to the side of the truck, not sure how I was going to be able to keep this all in. I needed to tell him.

“Lola, what’s wrong?” he asked as he sat up as well.

Tears began to prick my eyes and the look of worry washed over him. “Josh, I really don’t know how to start. All these years when you’ve been away, I felt so lonely. We used to be best friends and now that we’re here, it’s overwhelming me. Every time that you came back, you’ve captivated me in every way. It’s hard to keep my feelings to myself. I’m the girl who fell for her best friend and I couldn’t earn a second glance from them. I’m so stupid to even think that you would give me a chance. I’m sorry that I’m not Hollywood enough for you,” I sniffled. There, I said it. I couldn’t bear to look at Josh and all I wanted to do was to go home and forget this night ever happened.

I looked down at my entwined fingers, embarrassed and full of regret. I heard Josh crawl over as he lifted my chin up with his fingers. He wiped away my tears and brushed away any hair that was stuck on my cheek before he began to talk. “Lola, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, for everything. It wasn’t my intention to push you away. You’ve been my best friend for a long time and I’m thankful that you’re still here.

“My feelings for you have grown over the years, and I’m such an idiot for not speaking up. The reason why I haven’t said anything was because I thought that you never felt the same way. Every time that I called home, I would ask Connor if he’s seen you or if you came over to the house when my family had get-togethers. He told me that you have been to a few, but you’ve stopped going. Then he mentioned seeing you with a guy and I thought my chances were out the window.

“I really do like you, Lola. You don’t have to be an actress or a model to catch my attention. You’ve had it all along.” His words stung me and it made my eyes water even more.

“I really have tried Josh, to get over you and to move on, but I can’t,” I replied with a raspy voice.

“Then don’t.”

His face was inching towards mine and our lips were hesitant. My mind could not process that this was happening. He slowly captured my lips with his, making my body temperature rise a few degrees as we were joined in a passionate kiss. My mouth opened slightly, letting his tongue caress mine. I always wondered what it was like to kiss him, now that it was happening, it was better than what I had imagined.

Josh gently lowered me back on top of the blankets, carefully hovering above me. Our kisses became urgent and we were soon moaning in unison. He began to slightly grind on me and the friction between us felt incredible. His hand began to inch up my sweater, trailing goose bumps on my side. However, the fact that we were out in the open crept over me and I unwillingly had to stop.

“Josh?” I spoke up in hoarse voice.

“What’s wrong, angel?” he asked, sounding like he was out of breath.

“I- don’t feel comfortable doing this in the open. I’d rather do it in the privacy of a room,” I blushed. I didn’t want him to be disappointed, but I really didn’t want to get caught in the act. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

He removed his hand and gave me a peck on the lips. He swiftly moved on to his side, propped up on his elbow. “I’m not mad, babe. I understand. I’m pretty sure that you’d like our moment to be special and not in public. I just want it to be the best thing that you’ve experienced.”

“Well, we’re here now and I think it’s the start of something special, don’t you think?” I shyly asked him.

The most beautiful smile began to form on his lips. “Yeah, Lola, it’s the start of something special.” He rolled over on his back, pulling me with him so I was back in the same position from earlier. My hand rested on top of his chest while his would switch between rubbing my back and playing with my hair.

“I’m not going to let you run away this time,” Josh whispered after a few minutes. He pressed his lips against my forehead as I closed my eyes, taking in everything. We continued to look up at the stars, stealing kisses in between. I never wanted this night to end, but seeing that we were starting to see our own breath from the cold, it was time to go home.

As we approached my door, the feeling of wanting more was pushing its boundaries. Everything inside me was boiling with desire and I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Josh.

“Do you want to come in?”

He cradled my cheek and gently rubbed his thumb along my skin.

“I’d love to,” he finally replied.

Sealing the date with a kiss, I had a feeling that this night was going to be the start of something wonderful, something that I always wanted. A patient heart always receives more and my waiting had definitely paid off. I thank all my lucky stars, especially under October skies


	12. Halloween

Everything was set for tonight Bella’s first Halloween in Union. Josh mentioned about a Halloween party that his family was going to throw and we decided to celebrate with his family this year. The crisp air in Union definitely had a feel of Fall, nothing like LA. The leaves were turning into red and golden colors as they fell to the ground and it was overcast on most days, but not this Halloween.

I felt my daughter tug on the back of my shirt. “Mommy, I want to put my costume on now!”

Bending down, I took her hands in mine. “Not yet, pumpkin. It’s not even dark yet.”

“But mommy, I want to wear my costume that grandma made me!”

Her costume was beautiful. I was trying to figure out what she should be for Halloween and low and behold, Michelle made her a costume. A dress made out of gold, orange and brown tulle with straps and a big sunflower pin. Her hat, that was the finishing touch, was found at a costume store. Yep, of all things, we decided to dress her up as a cute scarecrow.

“Sweetheart, let’s have lunch and then we can get you ready, okay?” I heard Josh reason with her from behind. “Let’s eat, grandma has lunch ready!”

Bella made her way to the kitchen, jumping up and down and giggling to herself. Josh turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “It’s amazing how much she looks like you,” he murmured before he sweetly kissed me from my lips down to my neck. My husband was sweeter than all the candy, but I felt like a teenager who was sneaking around kisses when our parents were around.

“She looks like both of us,” I gently scolded, curling my lips into a smile. “We can’t do this right now, Josh. Your mom is in the other room.”

“Baby, I have a treat for you tonight and I don’t plan on wasting it.”

“A treat? Now I’m excited. But first, we must have all the guests of the party leave,” I winked before I gave him a peck and walked out to the kitchen.

My little pumpkin was on a chair, eating her macaroni and cheese and hot dog. “Is lunch delicious Bella?” Connor asked her as he was digging into his. 

“Mmhhmm,” she mumbled with a stuffed mouth. 

Josh and I had a late lunch while Bella played around with Connor and Driver in the backyard. It wasn’t completely dark and I wanted to get her ready to take pictures. When I went out to tell her that it’s time to get ready, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I went into the room and helped her put on her costume. The dress was bigger than her, but it flounced every time she moved or walked. It was the perfect fit and now it was time to do her hair and makeup. I gently combed her golden locks into two pigtails.

“Okay, ready to show everyone?” I asked her as I kissed her button nose.

“Yes!” she cheered with her fists in the air. She ran out of the room and the first one to compliment her was Michelle.

“Oh, Bella honey, you look so adorable!”

“What do you say, baby?” I asked as I walked behind her.

“Thank you, grandma,” she blushed as she gave her a hug and a kiss.

Next, she ran to Josh who was already waiting for her with open arms.

“Wow, princess, you look so beautiful! Do you want me to paint your nose on?” he asked.

“Yes, daddy, yes!” It was adorable how she couldn’t contain her excitement. Now was the perfect opportunity to start documenting this holiday.

Everyone went about their business and Josh, Bella and I were the only ones in the kitchen. He sat her on a high stool near the island in the kitchen and began to paint her scarecrow nose on her. I was taking pictures at different angles and a lot of them were of Bella scrunching her nose and giggling because she said the brush was ticklish.

Josh carefully colored an orange triangle and traced it with black and swiping a few stitches to make it look real. With her rosy cheeks, she was completely done.

“Mommy, my hat!” she exclaimed in a worried tone. I went back to the room where she got changed and found the hat on the bed. Walking into the kitchen, I found Josh taking pictures on his phone and even snapped a few selfies in with her. What a dork, but he was my dork and I loved him and all his dorkiness. I placed the hat on Bella’s head and told her to pose for me. Once the picture was snapped, I showed her how she looked like and she shrieked loud, making everyone in the house hear her joy. We managed to have Connor take our family picture of the three of us, then we had him and Michelle join in afterwards. 

“I think we should take some pictures outside before it gets too dark,” Josh brought up as he picked Bella up and began to walk out the door. We walked to an open field not far from the house, him carrying Bella in one arm and wrapping the other around my shoulders, bringing me close to him and providing me warmth.

When we reached the field, we would instruct Bella to do random poses. We wanted to document everything in her childhood: birthdays, holidays and everything in between. I finally snapped the perfect picture and when I showed Josh, he smiled the biggest smile ever.

There was extra time and we had Bella run around the field, but to be careful not to ruin her costume. We watched our baby giggling and picking flowers. I wrapped my arms around Josh’s waist and rested my head against his chest. His arms reciprocated and I loved how he made me feel protected.

“Josh, I want to thank you for this.”

“For what?”

“For loving me and for giving me the gift of becoming a mommy. Bella is the best thing that has happened in our lives and I’m so grateful that we are in this together,” I murmured before he lowered his lips onto mine.  Our kiss was slow, sweet and always made blush.

“Baby, thank you for letting  _me_ become a father to the most beautiful baby girl on the planet. I love you and Bella so much, you’re my life now and I can’t see anyone but us three. Well, until we add more to the bunch,” he smiled as he rested a hand on my stomach. 

It was funny how we became parents. We were young and in love and inexperienced at most things, but we made it through. Now that we had a daughter, I saw Josh’s love shine through with Bella. It was sweet and innocent, much like every new father’s love for their daughters. Time will only tell when we will have another baby, but I know for sure that Josh and I are going to love all of our children unconditionally.


	13. Sweet like Cherry Pie

The spontaneous trip to Atlanta was very well needed. At first, I didn’t want to go, but my friends dragged me out of my rabbit hole. It was our first day here and I was loving every minute of it. Tonight, my group of friends decided to hit a bar. Everyone raved about this place and we needed to let loose, after all, we deserved a drink or two.

Walking into a bar, we hadn’t even paid attention to what it was called and we found a spot. That was when we noticed that a few of the female bartenders were being awfully flirty with a group of guys a few feet away.

“Well, ladies, cheers and may this trip be an unforgettable one!” my friend Katherine cheered.

We all raised our glasses and drank our first shot. We could hear the group of guys beginning to speak louder. The voices sounded all too familiar and I thought that it couldn’t be who I was thinking of.  Of all the places in Atlanta, could they have possibly been here?

A few moments later, Danielle’s eyes widen in shock. “Jackie, Jackie!” she excitedly screeched as she repeatedly tapped my arm. “Do you see those guys over there?”

I peeked over her shoulder to see if I could make out any faces. “N-no? Who are they?”

“Holy shit, it’s the guys from the Vampire Diaries. I’m trying not to panic but I can’t because Joseph Morgan is with them.”

I took a second glance and she was right, Joseph was there with Ian, and among them, some others. Trying not to make it look so obvious, I stretched my neck to see who they were chatting with. My eyes open widely in shock as I turned to Danielle. My suspicions of the other voices were true.

“They aren’t alone. I-I think Josh Hutcherson and Sam Claflin are with them,” I pointed out.

“Who are you guys talking about?” Katherine asked.

“Do you see those guys over there? They are from the Vampire Diaries and Mockingjay. I can’t believe it!” Danielle informed her. We both were panicking and we wanted to walk up to them, but our nerves got the best of us.

“Oh god you guys, let me take care of it,” Katherine exasperated. She called over the bartender and ordered some shots for them. She politely asked the bartender to tell them that they were from us. The bartender kind of rolled her eyes, annoyed at the fact that she wasn’t the only one who was trying to get their attention. We watched her pour their shots, handing them to all of them and telling them our message as she pointed to us.  

When all of their eyes found ours, I felt my cheeks burning. Leave it to Katherine to be spontaneous and do something like this. The first eyes that captivated me were Ian’s, from far away you could tell they were the most beautiful shade of blue. I didn’t know what to do, the only thing that I could register at the moment was that I was squeezing Danielle’s hand and she was doing the same thing.

“Hello ladies, thank you for this round. Would you like to join us?” Ian spoke up for everyone.  _Shit, was this really happening?_ We hastily made our way towards them as they made room for us.

“Hey! Thank you for bringing us over. It’s been kind of lonely just the three of us,” Katherine began. I wanted to pinch her, but it was too late, we were already making introductions.

Ian was the first one to shake our hands, when he reached mine, I couldn’t help but shiver at his touch. His warm smile made me melt and I had already swooned. Joseph was the next one to offer his hand and Danielle had the biggest smile on her face. She absolutely loved his British accent and when he brought the back of her hand to his lips to kiss, she was smiling and blushing like crazy. Then there was Sam. He was funny, cute, charming and welcoming, much like how he was in interviews. Finally it was Josh’s turn. When his eyes landed on mine, it felt like the floor was swept from below my feet and I was floating on a cloud.

“Hi, I’m Josh,” he introduced himself as he reached out his hand for mine.

I was so hypnotized by his beautiful hazel eyes, that for a moment I thought I wouldn’t be able to form words. “Hi, I’m Jackie. It’s nice to meet you.” The feeling that I felt when I shook hands with Ian was present, but it felt so much stronger. His tongue swept quickly along his lips before he slowly broke away from me to introduce himself to Katherine and Danielle. I began to wonder what it would feel like to sweep my tongue along the seams of his lips.

The guys began to talk to us and I noticed that we broke up and talked to particular guys. Danielle found herself with Joseph and Katherine with Sam. They both were crazy about British guys, and I felt glad that they were happy and content. I found myself sitting in between Josh and Ian, never having trouble finding topics to talk about. They began to tell me how they came to be friends. Since the Vampire Diaries and Mockingjay were being filmed in Atlanta, they had decided to meet up at this bar and their friendship hit off from there. It made it even better that both were sexy as hell and  _newly_ single.

Ian bought another round for everyone, then Sam and Joseph and Josh did too. I could feel myself loosen up and I began, innocently, to touch Josh and Ian, on their arms, their shoulder or their leg. Josh threw his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

“You smell good,” he slurred.

“Hey, I want some loving too,” Ian pouted as he began to scoot the stool even closer. Both guys were close and I could feel my body heat rise.

“You guys, there’s no need to fight,” I sighed. “I love you both equally.” At this time, I really didn’t have a filter or a conscious. I knew that both guys were attractive and the more that I was going to drink, the more I was getting turned on by how close they were.

“Hey, Jackie, we’re going to go now. Are you staying?” Katherine asked.  Danielle, Sam and Joseph already had their coats on and were about to leave too.

“I think I’m going to stay.”

“Okay, well, take care and stay safe. We’ll see you back at the hotel.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her,” Josh stepped in.

“Yeah, she’ll be okay with us,” Ian winked. Everyone was out of the bar when the song Cherry Pie by Warrant came on.

“Oh god I love this song! Turns me on all the time,” I explained in my buzzed voice.

“You are such a cute drunk,” Ian told me as he placed a big, wet kiss on my cheek. I couldn’t help but return the favor and I loved how smooth Ian’s skin was.

“Hey, don’t I get one?” Josh pouted. He faced his cheek towards me and just when I was about to mark him, he turned his lips to crush against mine. I couldn’t help myself, the feeling of his lips on mine was something that I had wanted to feel the instant we met. 

I heard Ian cough and we unwillingly broke our kiss. Josh ordered another round for us and this drink was definitely charged. By now, I was beyond buzzed and on the brink of getting shit faced. I felt Ian’s hand creep in between my legs before he began to whisper in my ear.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” Ian’s hot breath that carried the slight scent of his drink was intoxicating.

I shook my head. “No, I dumped his sorry ass. I am single and ready to mingle,” I winked. An idea popped into my head. It must have been the alcohol because I can feel my needs begin to creep up on me. Never had I ever felt the desire to do this idea.

Josh pulled aside my hair as his lips left ghostly kisses on the crook of my neck. “Want to go back to my place?” he asked in a low tone.

“Hey, it’s not nice to hog someone,” Ian butted in.

I didn’t want them to fight, but it would be kind of hot to see who would come out on top for me. My arms swiftly went around their shoulders, pulling them closer to me.

“Boys, there’s no need to fight over little old me,” I slurred. I placed a kiss on each of their cheek before my arms slid off their shoulders. My hands wandered to each of their knees, slowly making their way up their thighs. I could feel both of them tense up, while I heard Josh release a shudder.

“I was thinking…we can experiment a bit.” I took the last gulp of my drink before I stood up from the stool, offering my hands out so they can stand up.

Neither of them were hesitant, they knew what I had in mind and they were all up for it. We walked towards the door of the bar, each of the guys’ arm wrapped around my shoulders. The alcohol intensified our sexual frustrations and we left all our inhibitions behind. 

~~~

Stepping into Josh’s condo, we immediately got comfortable. All three of us went into his room and once the door was shut, our hands began to claw at our clothes. Seeing the guys without any shirts on made me internally groan.

There was Ian, the epitome of sexy. His pale skin was beautiful, even in the dim light and his arms were perfection while the slight peak of his tattoo teased me. Josh on the other hand, was created by god. As he lifted his shirt, he presented himself in a sexy manner. He was broad shouldered and his arms and chest were out of this world. His chest was sprinkled with hair, not like Ian and as my eyes trailed down his torso, I spotted his happy trail. My fingers itched to run my fingers through his chest hair and gently tease his trail. The anchor tattoo stood out against his pale skin and when my fingers traced the ink, I could feel goose bumps creep among his skin.

I faced Josh and I quickly let my lips crashed his while Ian began to lift my t-shirt from behind. The feeling of his hands on my hips made me feel all tingly inside. His lips traced the shell of my ear before he began to nibble on it.

“How are we going to do this?” Ian whispered.

My hand reached behind me and cradled his neck before I lowered his face to kiss me. “First, I’d like you guys to touch me, explore every inch of me before anything. It’s up to you guys what position you’d like to have me in.”

Josh’s hands pulled me closer to him, already feeling his erection against my hip. “I want you below me. I want to see you when you come for me.” I was already melting at his word and I leaned my head back toward Ian’s chest.

“I’ll take you from behind. I want to see that ass back up against me,” Ian said huskily.

In an instant, Josh had my shirt on the floor and Ian unclasped my bra from behind. Both sets of hands where on me immediately when I became bare, they were kneading my breasts and touching my skin, creating a tingle all over. I wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or that my desires were actually coming to life, but I couldn’t wait to really get this night started.

I moved aside to give the boys a good show. I began to remove my jeans, leaving my panties on. Their jeans began tent in the front.  I swiftly went between them and lay down on the bed while both of them were on either side of the bed, fumbling with their belt and unbuttoning their jeans. As I lay on the bed, fondling with myself, I noticed that both were wearing Calvin Klein briefs and I laughed to myself at the fact that they had on the same brand underwear. My eyes trailed down to Ian and watched him as he removed his last piece of clothing. The sight of Ian naked was definitely not a bad one. He was standing at attention when he was free of clothing and laid himself beside me. My eyes flickered to Josh and saw that he too was removing his briefs. My mouth watered at the sight when Josh stroked himself a few times before he settled himself on my other side.

Their body heat was definitely warming me up and I felt them tense when my hands wrapped around the base of their cocks. I began to pump them slowly, one hand for each of them. Their hands were kneading my breasts, pinching my nipples until they became hard. Our breathing accelerated a bit when Ian brought my face towards him. He began to kiss me slowly while his hand was still on me. Josh on the other hand, was lightly sucking on my sweet spot as I felt his hand run down between the valley of my breasts and below the waistband of my panties.

He pushed aside the material as he began to run a finger in between my wet folds. I whimpered at the feeling, it felt like I was being shocked. Ian soon followed Josh’s lead as his hand began to trail down to meet with his fingers. Ian slowly began to pump in and out while Josh gently rubbed my clit. The intense feeling of the double pleasure made me feel hungry for more. Ian was the first to remove himself from me and made his way towards the bottom half of my body, pulling me with his because he saw Josh was about to crawl up to let his cock align with my face.

Without warning, Ian pulled down my panties and plunged his tongue in me while I released a growl to the ceiling. Josh had his cock ready and with a free hand, I wrapped around the base and gave it a few stokes as my tongue licked the underside of his shaft. Ian was a bit more aggressive as he threw my legs over his shoulders. I was completely at his mercy because he held on to my thighs as his tongue flicked my swollen nub. My other hand found itself on top of Ian’s head, pulling his hair and grinding myself against his face. His skillful tongue knew how to work me, but I couldn’t let Josh end up with the short end of the stick.

My mouth enveloped Josh as my moans from the please Ian was giving me ran through me. I could feel every ridge and vein on my tongue. He tasted so good and it felt like he was getting harder every time he would move in and out of my mouth.

“Do you like that, baby?” I asked in a strained voice.

“Fuck yeah I do. I’m saving myself to come inside you though,” he panted.

“I need you now,” I heard Ian speak up. I released Josh and found Ian looking for a condom in his wallet. I got up and flipped over on all fours, letting Josh lie down in front of me with his cock in my face once more.  Once Ian was prepared, he climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind me.

“So wet. Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Yes! Fuck me, Ian,” I replied. With a few strokes, he slowly inched in me and I could feel myself stretch around him.

“Damn, baby, you’re so tight.” He slowly began to move his hips back before he made his way back in. I moaned at how deep I felt him go in. Josh pushed my hair aside and caressed my cheek, letting our eyes meet for a few seconds before I enveloped him once more.

I bobbed my head, letting my hand wrap around what I couldn’t fit in my mouth. The only sounds that were heard were our moans of pleasure and skin slapping skin. Ian’s grip on my hips became tighter as he tried to encourage me to move. He stilled for a second before it registered what I had to do. I pushed myself against his cock, he wanted me to fuck him, to see my ass bounce with every thrust.

“More!” I panted. Ian complied and my grip on Josh’s cock tightened. He too was moaning as he watched my mouth in action and my free hand disappear between my legs. I could feel my orgasm rip through me as Ian stilled inside me, he too couldn’t control the noises that escaped his lips.

“Oh fuck!” He yelped. Once he released, he slowly moved in and out of me, letting my walls flutter all around him. He pulled out of me and crashed next to Josh. 

“It’s your turn,” he told Josh as I tried to balance myself on my knees so Josh could move. As he was getting a condom from his dresser, I made my way towards Ian and slowly wrapped my hand around him. I began to pump and just when I was about to lower my mouth onto him, he stopped me.

“Jackie, I don’t need that. I want to get myself off while I watch you getting fucked.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Positive.”

I was kind of wary that he said that as he began to stroke himself, but I couldn’t keep Josh waiting; he was patiently waiting for me to lie down on my back. Josh made his way towards me, running his finger along my wet slit.

“Are you ready for me?” he whispered.

“Take me, Josh.”

With a final sigh, he slowly pushed his way in me and I whimpered at how sensitive I was. This was completely different from how I felt when I was with Ian.

“Oh fuck, you do feel good,” he murmured against my lips. Josh’s thrusts were not as erratic as Ian’s were. He took his time as if he wanted me to feel every inch of him. His hands were right by my head, clenching the sheets as my hands wandered up and down his back. His movements were heartfelt and I had a feeling that he just didn’t want to fuck, he wanted more.

My legs tightened around his waist and I could feel his ass flex with every thrust that he made. His lips never seemed to leave my skin and as his tongue left a trail along my jaw and neck, I spotted Ian stroking himself slowly with his right hand as his left cupped and tugged on his balls. As much as I loved this sight of Ian getting off, Josh’s tongue swirling around my nipple overshadowed the sight.

Josh began to pick up his thrusts and I could feel my orgasm build up once more. I pushed him so he would roll over on his back and I could straddle him. I began to grind against Josh as my fingers pinched my nipples, slowly making their way towards my clit. My eyes would switch to see Ian and Josh’s reactions and the look on their faces were priceless. Both looked like they landed sights on undiscovered treasure.

Josh’s hands were on my legs and finally cupped my ass, tugging me to face him. My hands fell forward as I supported myself.

“Oh fuck, Josh. You’re going to make me come,” I said breathlessly.

“I need to see you come. I want to feel you squeezing  my cock, Jackie.” His words were my undoing and it felt like a bright light blinded my vision. I felt weightless, boneless as my bliss overtook me. Our sweat covered chests were pressed together as his chest hair grazed my breasts.

“Yes,” I heard Ian chant as he too released himself. His essence covered his cock and a little bit on his thighs.

I winced as I got off of Josh and made my way towards Ian once more. This time, I licked him clean, leaving no evidence of his aftermath left on him. Once I was done, I laid down once more in the middle of the bed, too tired to move. Our eyes were heavy with sleep and the last thing that I remembered was Josh and Ian pulling a sheet over me and their soft breathing as they also drifted into a sleep.

~~~

I felt a shift on the mattress and I could see the outline of Ian getting off the bed and getting dressed. I looked at the time and it was 2:18 a.m. Josh was sleeping peacefully on his side with his head facing the other way. As Ian was pulling up his pants, I got off the bed and began to look for my shirt and underwear.

Ian was silent, and he watched me look for my clothing. I managed to find my panties but I couldn’t find my shirt, so I found Josh’s and slipped it on. Ian and I both walked out to the door, feeling somewhat awkward after what we had done hours ago. Before his hand turned the knob, he faced me and held my hands in his.

“Thank you so much, Jackie. I seriously had one of the best nights in my life. You are an amazing person and I’m so glad that we met.” I was going to ask him to stay the night, but he held a finger up to my lips. “But I can’t stay. I saw the way you and Josh connected and I know that there could be more to you guys. I don’t want to get in the middle of things so it’s best that I’d be on my way.”

I was shocked at his words, was it true? I felt guilty, but I couldn’t hide it, but he was telling the truth. Josh handled me with so much care and of course it made me connect with him on that special level.

“Don’t say that I didn’t want you, Ian, because I did. You too gave me the release that I craved for.” I hung my head and looked at our hands. I was too ashamed to look at him, but he cradled my face and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was sweet and gentle, not like his urgent ones from earlier. When we broke away, his baby blue eyes were full of sadness and understanding. With a final peck on my lips and forehead, he turned around and turned the knob.

“Bye, angel,” he said and he was gone. The cold breeze went through me when the door opened and I was left standing there. Alone. Either I walk away while Josh was sleeping or I stay with him. Thinking back to how he handled me made my heart swell. Here was someone that I barely knew and he knew how to take care of me, to pleasure me the way that my heart desired. I didn’t like the feeling when Ian left, and I knew that I didn’t want Josh to feel the same way, he didn’t deserve it.

With a final sigh, I walked quietly back into Josh’s room. He was still asleep on his side and he moved further into the middle of the bed. He looked so adorable and young when he slept and I couldn’t help but smile. I trailed towards him and climbed into the bed with him, snuggling into his arms and nuzzling his chest.

“I thought you left,” he spoke up in his quiet, gravelly voice.

“No, I just walked Ian to the door,” I responded, hoping that he wasn’t upset.

I looked up at him and he swept my bangs off my face before he kissed me. Ian was right, Josh had me ever since the bar.

“I thought you left and I wasn’t ever going to see you again,” he said with an almost pained tone.

“I’m not going anywhere, Josh. I’ll be here until the sun comes up. When you wake up, I’ll still be here until I feel like I overstayed my welcome,” I murmured against his lips and my fingers trailed his cheek and jaw.

“You’ll never feel that,” he promised.

I was too tired to keep talking, so I nuzzled my face on his chest, taking in his scent. It relaxed me when he began to play with my hair and within 5 minutes, I was in my dreamland with Josh’s arms around me. This night ended perfectly and all I could hope for was to wake up to a perfect morning. 


	14. Make Me Your One and Only

As I looked in the mirror, fixing my dress, I had to take in what had happened over the last forty eight hours. It first started at a small party that my friends dragged me along to. That’s when I met Josh, the guy with the hazel eyes. My friend Mike introduced us and I was glad that he did. At first, I was really shy because I’d had the biggest crush on him ever since I laid eyes on him in the Hunger Games. His fame skyrocketed and I thought that it was going to rise to his head, but I was completely wrong. He was the most humble and sincere person, like in his interviews.  

It was all innocent flirting and I could tell that we were hitting it off pretty well. We exchanged phone numbers and I thought that he was just being nice. I was surprised that when I arrived home, I already had a text message from him. We talked for an hour before he asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner with him. Of course, I accepted. There wasn’t a single nerve in my body that didn’t want Josh. The way he clenched his jaw made me repeat the same action with my thighs, the broadness of his upper body made me weak and let’s not forget about that ass. Every time I would watch him walk, my hands were itching to squeeze his buns. I didn’t know how far the night was going to take us, so all I could ask for was to take a step at a time.

The doorbell rang and I could feel the tension in my shoulders. I wanted relax and enjoy the evening because I only had one night with Josh and I wasn’t going to blow it. I made my way towards the door and when I turned the knob, I found Josh standing there with a bouquet of roses. He looked delicious, even more since the last saw him. He had on another pair of dark wash jeans, a simple white t-shirt and to finish it off, a dark flannel shirt.

“Josh! Hi! Come in,” I beckoned as I opened the door a bit more.

“Audrey, wow, you look beautiful.” I blushed at his compliment as he stepped into my apartment. “These are for you,” he said as he handed me the bouquet.

“Oh Josh, you really shouldn’t have. Please take a seat,” I insisted as I walked into my tiny kitchen to find a vase. “Would you like anything to drink?

“Oh no, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

We started talking about our day. I told him that I just got out of work a few hours ago and that I couldn’t wait for our date. Josh then told me that he attended a meeting for a possible animated movie that he would lend his voice to and it instantly made me think back to when I saw Epic. The thought of him being in a movie that was suited for little kids made my heart melt.

“So, where are we going?” I asked as I finished placing the roses in the vase.

“Oh, uh,” he stuttered as he scratched his neck sheepishly. “I was planning on taking you to this restaurant by the beach. Maybe after, we could walk on the beach until it gets dark and look up at the stars.”

“Are you sure you’re not the perfect man? Because that sounds like an amazing date.”

“I try. I hope I’ll impress you,” he winked. Little did he know, he was already sweeping me off my feet.

~~~

We had dinner at this lovely restaurant by the beach like he said. Our conversations flowed easily like the waves crashing onto the shore. His humor was contagious and the way his charm shone through made him irresistible. Of course, the chest hair that was peeking from under his white tee made it hard not to lick my lips.

After we finished, we walked to where the sand began and I immediately took off my flats. The damp sand felt good squishing in between my toes. Josh followed me and took off his Vans and socks, cuffing the bottom of his pants so his jeans wouldn’t drag. Our journey to the water was a quiet one, neither of us saying much. It was like walking in a dream, but it felt all too real when I felt a warm touch reach for my hand. When I looked down, I saw that Josh reached out and was holding my hand. He saw that I was looking and he retracted his hand, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No, it’s okay. I really don’t mind,” I assured him as my fingers found themselves entwined with his.

We walked towards the water, each of us clutching our shoes in one hand, holding hands with the other, neither of us wanting to let go. Time seemed to slow down when we were walking hand in hand along the sandy shore. We talked almost about everything: family, work and even personal relationships. I was hoping that he wouldn’t ask about my ex, Tyler, because I was still feeling bitter about the end of that relationship.

“So, why is it that a wonderful girl like you is still single?” Josh asked as he draped his arm around my shoulder. The scent of his cologne was sending me on a high and it was hard to formulate words.

“Ugh, he was a jerk. He just used me to fuck around and then decided to end things,” I bluntly told him. “There’s no point in even talking about him because he’s not worth it.” My eyes tried to avoid his gaze as I would pay attention to the rhythm of the waves.  My head hung as I stared at my sand covered toes, still feeling bitter about the breakup. His fingers lifted my chin so my eyes could meet his.

“Audrey, you shouldn’t feel ashamed. You had every right to walk away from that relationship. You deserve someone who cares about you the same way you care about them,” Josh soothed me.

“I know. I just don’t know when that person will walk into my life.”

The sun was setting and it seemed too perfect. I could feel the last rays of the sun kiss my skin with its warmth, but I also felt my skin burn a little more when Josh moved a piece of hair behind my ear. When his finger came in contact with my ear, it made me shiver in a good way

“He’ll come your way before you know it,” he whispered before he draped his arm around me once more.

We continued to walk and talk as the waves crashed to our feet. The subject of random talents came up and I was surprised at how well he made cricket sounds. I giggled like a little kid when he did them and he asked if I had any secret talents. The only one that I could think of was how I could make a clover with my tongue. Josh thought it was neat and asked me to teach him how to do that and in return, he tried teach me how to make cricket sounds. Even though we both failed at trying to learn each other’s tricks, our attempts were fun.

The sky turned dark and some starts came out to play. Josh pointed out the brightest ones and he even named one after me. The way his perfect features were highlighted by the moon was captivating. My heart desired more than what this date offered, and I hoped he felt the same but I didn’t know if his desire was strong enough. It was just a simple date, but who knows if I would be able to see Josh again, he was so busy promoting things and shooting movies.

The breeze picked up and before we walked back to his car, Josh pulled me up against him as his arms wrapped around my waist.

“I had a wonderful time, Audrey. Who knew that after one date that I would be so enchanted by your charm. You really are special,” he murmured.

“Josh, thank you for taking me on a wonderful date. Everything was perfect.” It was hard to look at him and not want to kiss him.

“I think you’re missing something.” He didn’t let me respond when his lips found mine. So soft and delicate they were that I felt weak in the knees. Josh pulled away and looked at me with worried eyes. He wasn’t sure if he had overstepped the line, but I smiled in return.

“I was wondering when you were going to do that,” I managed to whisper. All that Josh could do was smile as his lips reattached themselves to mine. Only this time, our kisses became urgent. Our tongues swiped against each other’s and his grip on my hips got tighter. I felt bold enough to lift the hem of his shirt enough to graze my hands along his taut waist. The shudders that I earned from him hit the spot and I wanted more. By this time, Josh’s hands began to wander down to my behind. Such a simple gesture made me crave him more, and I was willing to surrender myself to him.

We broke away from our kiss, resting our foreheads against each other’s. I didn’t want to break away and Josh knew that I didn’t want the night to end.

“I don’t know if we can make it to my house so we can be alone. We can get a room if you want,” he trailed.

I didn’t think twice, I needed him and I needed him now.

“Let’s go.”

~~~

After checking into a room at the front desk, I couldn’t wait to run my hands all over Josh. We weren’t exactly being shy while we were in the elevator, our hands explored every covered place on our bodies. His hand hovered about my breast and his gentle squeezes cause me moan into his mouth as I felt his erection against my hip. When the elevator interrupted us with the ding, we rushed out and located the room. I knew there was no turning back and I really didn’t mind.

Josh locked the door and my heart began to race. From the corner of my eye, I could see that the room had a balcony that had a view of the ocean. The moonlight and stars made the water look more peaceful and calm than when we were there earlier this afternoon. As I turned my attention to Josh, I saw that he already took off his plaid shirt and he was there in a white tee. He walked over to me, gently holding me by the hips and letting the little space between us buzz with anticipation.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked huskily.

“I don’t want to go back, just forward.” As we kissed lazily, I could feel his fingers dance along my thigh as he hitched the bottom of my dress higher. His movements were so slow and deliberate; I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. My hand boldly ran over the front of his pants and I was pleased to feel that he too was ready for me.

Josh stepped back and began to peel my dress off, leaving me in my white lace push up bra and matching underwear. He took a few seconds for his eyes to roam over me before he licked his lips.

“Shit, you’re fucking beautiful,” he complimented. The flattery made me blush and I felt like I was his Aphrodite, his one and only. I managed to crack a smile before it was my turn to strip his clothes from him. First the white tee and then his jeans. His gray boxer briefs gave away his body’s reaction and it made me grin like nothing else. I walked forward and watched him as the back of his knees hit the mattress, lying down and eager to get things started.

Just when I was about to pull down his briefs, he managed to flip me over on my back as he hovered above me. I opened my legs so he could settle himself there and although only thin material blocked us, I could feel his cock rub against the material creating friction. If this was how it felt like with underwear on, it would feel even better with nothing between us.

As Josh’s lips peppered kisses along the hollow of my neck, along my jaw and finally my lips. I could tell he was going to make me wait longer to release myself. His hand made my leg wrap around him tighter and it made it hard for me to have any self control.

“First, I think we should play a bit. I want to build up the excitement first,” he winked.

“Please, please just touch me,” I panted. Josh gave me a quick smirk before he began to descend further down my body. His tongue left a trail down to the waistband of my panties as my fingers began to fumble with the clasp of my bra. His fingers hooked around the elastic and pulled them down slowly. He grinned, pleased with his current view. I raised myself on my elbows, not wanting to miss anything. Looking up at me, he grabbed my right hand and placed it on top of his head. With a final lustful look, he opened my folds and went in.

At first, he was gentle, letting his tongue flick my clit back and forth. I could feel my arousal cover his tongue before he completely went in me. The vibrations were intense and it made me tug on his hair with each wave of pleasure. He chuckled at my surrender and he continued to make all kinds of motions and vibrations with his tongue.

“Oh fuck, right there,” I whimpered.

“You like that, baby?” he asked when he came up. His speaking blew warm air to my heat and I could see his mouth glisten with my arousal. He didn’t even give me a chance to answer before he dove back in. The sucking sounds that he made turned me on even more, he wanted to taste every bit of me. I could feel my orgasm build up and I knew that if I was going to come, I wanted him inside me.

I quickly pulled him away from me and grabbed his face, bringing his face to mine. My tongue darted out and gently swiped along the seams of his luscious lips. “I want you inside me,” I panted.

Josh smiled against me. That smile was the death of me to be honest and I always admired it in pictures. “With pleasure, but first, we need protection.” He got off the bed and walked over to his pants that were carelessly at the foot of the bed. He dug around for his wallet before he pulled out a silver packet. He ripped the foil and rolled the latex over his length before he crawled back to me. His shaft teased me and all I wanted him to do was plunge into me and have me forget my name.

“Please,” I pleaded as I rolled my hips against his.

“I like hearing you beg, baby,” he purred as he grabbed his cock and slid into me with ease. Nothing prepared me for the feeling of Josh being fully inside me. I gasped at the feeling and he stilled inside me, thinking that he hurt me.

“Shhh, it’s just you and me, Audrey. Just you and me.”

All I could do was nod because no words could form at the moment. Josh’s slow movements felt like they were out of this world. My mind simply couldn’t wrap around the fact that we were finally one. Every time he pulled back, it felt like he was taking part of me then moved back in to fill in the open space.

After we found a rhythm, our breathing began to accelerate, his hips rocked against mine a bit faster and that’s when the dirty talking began.

“Oh fuck, Audrey. You feel so good, so wet and warm,” Josh began. “You’re so tight. Do you like my cock in you?”

“Fuck, Josh. Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” I whimpered.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m right here.” He continued to whisper dirty things in my ear and it seemed like my whimpers and moans encouraged him to go a bit faster. The sound of our skin slapping against one another was music to my ears. I could feel once more that my orgasm was approaching, like the start of a perfect storm waiting to release such intensity. Since I made Josh stop, I knew that the wait and stalling was going to make my release so much better.

“Mmmm, so close. Come inside me, Josh, please.” At that moment, I didn’t care if I sounded desperate. I needed him and he was the only one who was going to take me to that place in my fantasy land.

My legs rose higher around his waist and I could feel him bucking against me even faster. “Take me with you, Audrey.” His plea was heartwarming and he wasn’t going to let go first. With just few more thrusts, he took me over the edge. The only sounds that could be heard were mine as I screamed his name and within seconds, he followed me as my name left his lips. Josh slowly stroked me and I could feel my walls fluttering relentlessly around him.

I could feel how Josh’s arms wanted to give out from the exertion. His flushed face nuzzled mine and we slowly found our way to each other’s lips. Our climax was so intense, nothing else really mattered and everything seemed perfect. Josh slowly pulled out and I whimpered at the empty feeling. He went to the bathroom to clean up and I turned over to lie down on my side. In such a short time, he made me feel whole and wanted. The adrenaline rush died down and I was sinking into a level of exhausted bliss.

Josh came back to the bed and covered us with a sheet. He pulled me against him and I could feel his chest hair tickle my back. It was hard to believe that a simple touch like his sent my skin buzzing.

“Are you tired?” he asked in a croaky voice.

I turned my head to see those beautiful hazel eyes looking at me with admiration. “Kind of. Why? Would you like to go another round?” I yawned.

His lips connected with mine and I granted him access so his tongue can sensually caress mine. “I can see that you’re tired. I just want to hold you right now, but I can tell you this, the night is far from over.”

If I weren’t so tired, I would have made my move. My limbs felt like jello and I couldn’t move a muscle.

“How about we hold each other and sleep a bit. We can pick up after our rest and before we go back home, I will expect to feel sore and not walk right. A reminder that you were pounding me into next week. Deal?” I asked as my eyes began to droop.

I heard his slightly tired chuckle. “Deal,” he said before he kissed my cheek and fell into a deep and sedated sleep.


	15. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 to Unexpected Surprises

This year would mark our first Christmas together as a family. Josh really put forth an effort when it came to Ryan and I. When Josh left after his stay after he came to find me, he told me to think about his offer to move in with him. He had to promote the first part of Mockingjay and I told him that it would give me time to think. On top of that, Josh had to break the news to his family. He told me that it was hard for them to believe it at first, but once Josh showed a picture of Ryan to his mom, she instantly burst in to tears when she saw him.

The months apart were difficult, but in January, Josh flew us to Atlanta where he was filming. That was the day when I met Michelle. She was warm and kind, instantly falling in love with Ryan. Her acceptance lifted a huge weight off my shoulders because I thought she would deny Ryan as her son’s baby, only to call me a gold digger and to get lost.

Then in February, he was in LA for award season. He made a pit stop in Vegas before his trip back to Atlanta, just to be with us for a while. We even took the opportunity to have Josh change Ryan’s last name to his. It warmed my heart every time Josh had Ryan in his arms. My boys were the most precious thing that I would ever lay eyes on. I fell in love with Josh and when I told him, it seemed like relief washed over him because he wanted to confess his true feelings for me. Although we physically showed that we yearned for each other, our love became stronger as each day passed.

Everything seemed perfect and I knew that it was time to take up on his offer. He felt overwhelmed and it made me happier than I had ever been. I knew that I made the right choice. Josh wanted to start the moving process right away, but I assured him we could to hold off until he wasn’t as busy. It was just a couple of more months, but I knew that we could make it.

Once the last box was unpacked at his house, Ryan and I officially called it our home. While Ryan’s room was still in the process of becoming his, he would stay with us in our room. My mind was at peace when Josh had Ryan in his arms. I was glad that he finally had a father in his life. He was safe, protected and loved.

It was now December and with the holidays coming up, we decided to spend them in LA. Holiday cheer filled the house when Josh bought our Christmas tree. The night before, we went to buy ornaments and lights to decorate it, since he didn’t have any around his house. While we shopped, I noticed Josh was a bit fidgety. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and he was paler than usual.

_“Josh, are you okay? Are you coming down with something?” I asked, touching his forehead._

_“No, baby, why?” The slight hint of nervousness shined through._

_“You just seem like you’re thinking about something else. Want to talk about it?”_

_He shook his head. “No, I’m fine Jackie. I just…I can’t believe that I have my own little family to celebrate the holidays with,” he replied softly, trying to distract me from my questioning._

Today, it seemed like he was completely fine until we began to set up the tree. Ryan was crawling around while Josh and I wrapped the tree with the glimmering lights. I tried to hold a conversation, but it would always end up coming short. It felt awkward and I felt like he was hiding something from me, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

“Okay, it’s time for the ornaments,” I squealed to Ryan as I went over to pick him up.

“Hold on. I want to get the camera to capture this moment,” Josh spoke up. He quickly descended into our room and came back with the camera.

We decided on decorating in sections so we could take turns helping Ryan with the ornaments. He was so intrigued with the glittered ornaments and it was funny how he’d rather stare at them than to let us help him put them on the tree. Both of us took turns putting on ornaments and taking pictures along the way. Josh was determined not to miss anything in Ryan’s life and this Christmas was no exception.

Once we were done, we turned down the lights and stepped back to look at our masterpiece. The tree was lit beautifully and it glimmered softly while it still managed to light the whole living room. Ryan clapped with joy when he saw the finished product, however, there was a spot on the tree that was empty. Just when I was about to step further, I heard little footsteps running from behind me, stopping at my leg. I looked down to see Ryan tapping my leg with a black pouch in his hand.

“Mama,” he said trying to get my attention.

I bent down to his level to reach for the pouch. “What’s this, baby?” I asked and that’s when Josh came in.

“I asked him to give this to you.”

I carefully opened the pouch to find a crystal star ornament with blue detailing on it. My fingers gingerly took the ornament out of the box and that’s when I finally saw the writing etched on the center.  _Will you-_  and just when I was about to finish reading the question, I saw Josh go down on one knee and taking my hand in his.  

“Jackie,” he started with a trembling voice. “Words cannot describe how truly blessed I am to have someone like you in my life. Ryan has been the most incredible gift that you could have given me and I love him very much. This past year with you has given me so much hope for our future together. No matter how big the distance will be or how tough it will get, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

My eyes began to prickle with tears. The words were stuck in my throat. I wanted to say yes, but all I could manage to have come out was a quiet sob. Josh immediately got up and kissed me tenderly.

“Shhh, don’t cry baby. Say yes, please. I love you so much and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he murmured against my lips as his thumbs brushed away my tears.

“Y-yes,” I managed to stutter. Josh smiled before he led me to the empty spot in the tree. Not only was there a branch ready to have an ornament placed on it, but there was a gray velvet box perched on a few branches. Inside the box, a ring was nestled and it sparkled beautifully against the lights on the tree. He removed the ring from the box and slipped it on my ring finger.

“Forever and always?” he asked.

“Forever and always.”

“Dada…” Ryan whined as patted Josh’s leg. He was rubbing his eyes, already wanting to get ready for bed.

Josh bent down and lifted Ryan into his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me in so I could wrap myself around them.

“I love my boys so much, but I think one of them is ready to go to bed,” I smiled.

“Let’s get ready for bed, I’m tired myself,” Josh yawned.

We made our way to the room and prepared ourselves for bed. Josh dressed Ryan down in his pajamas as I brushed my teeth. I couldn’t help but stare at the ring that he had placed on my finger. How could it be that after two years, I would end up with the love of my life? We’ve been through our ups and our downs, and we still managed to make it work. It worried me how people were going to take Josh’s sudden life change. However, it seemed like a lot were accepting, with the exception of the occasional fan that would glare at us when all three of us went out. It seemed like no matter what challenge was thrown at us, it would make us want to prove to everyone that we could survive it.

Once I finished pulling on my pajamas, I saw that Ryan was already asleep on our bed. He looked so peaceful, already lost in his dreams.

“He can stay with us tonight,” Josh spoke up quietly as he tugged off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

“I like it when I can cuddle with my boys at night.”

I gently lifted Ryan as Josh pulled the covers and fluffed the pillows. I placed Ryan in the middle of the bed, surprised that he didn’t flinch at feeling of the cool sheets on him. Josh went to brush his teeth while I tucked myself next to Ryan. It amazed me how he was starting to become a mini version of his father. His eyelashes fanned against his cheeks and the freckles on his cheeks were barely visible. He also had his personality, always playing with Driver and showing his early love for sports when we were outside. Josh would show him how to kick a ball or to throw and catch. It was a lovely sight to see them connect and get lost in their world.

Josh came back and walked over to his side of the bed. He leaned over Ryan to give me a goodnight kiss. His tongue gave off the minty taste and it tasted irresistible on him. Turning off the light, he crawled under the covers and pulled them over us. Josh placed a kiss on his head and faintly whispered,”Goodnight, baby.”

Our arms wrapped around each other, letting our warmth cover Ryan. I could feel the pads of Josh’s thumbs lightly soothing me. Within minutes, I was already mirroring Ryan and falling into a deep sleep. The last thing that I remembered thinking before closing my eyes was that I was glad that Josh had come back into our lives. I don’t know if it was an answered prayer or fate, but I was delighted, and I knew that I was going to enjoy this feeling forever and always. 


	16. Santa Baby- Drabble

I’m lying in bed, bare and eager to see what Josh had in store for me.  He’s made it clear that this year, I made it on his naughty list. Of course, with such troublesome behavior, come consequences. He was going to give me an early Christmas gift and the anticipation was heightening.

I hear the door to the bathroom open as I took in the sight of Josh. He had on these cheesy Santa boxers and a hat to match. I began to giggle until Josh gave me that look.

“Debbie, it’s not polite to laugh,” he scolded in a gentle voice.

“I’m sorry, babe. You look silly.”

“If you keep laughing, I won’t be giving you your gift.”

My eyes narrowed and I knew he meant serious business when he spoke with me in that tone. I watching his hips sway back and forth as he made his way over to me. He traced the skin on my ankle and it sent shivers along my skin and a rush to my center.

“I like seeing you like this,” he said in a strained voice. “You’re so sexy.”

“Please,” I began as I squirmed around on my spot.

I lowered my eyes to see that the boxers were giving away his reaction. He didn’t wait, he needed this as much as I did. Josh crawled closer to me as my hand snaked below the waistband of the material, gently wrapping my hand around his length. He hissed at my touch and instinctively began to move, letting my hand run up and down his hardening length. His eyes began to flutter as his eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. His strong hand began to palm my breast, pinching my hardened nipple before his lips enveloped it.

“Oh god, baby. Your hand feels so good, but that’s not what I want,” he murmured as his face came up.

With lustful eyes, his lips went down to my ear, letting his hot breath hit my skin. “I want you on your knees. I’m going to make you come so hard, you’ll be begging me not to stop.”

His promise made me want him even more. The color of his eyes darkened and I knew that mine were probably reflecting his. My fingers threaded the hair that laid on his neck and I pulled his lips down to mine. Our tongues danced around each others as we moaned at the feeling. I would never get enough of this. His kisses always excited me and I was content with it, but right now, his erection was hard against my hip and I needed a release.

Without any further instruction I broke away from Josh as he sat up, letting me get on my knees. My cheek rested on top of the cool sheets and it was a nice feeling along my flushed skin. Josh’s finger began to gently run up and down between my folds. I whimpered at his touch and I tried hard not to let myself push against his finger.

“Mmm, Debbie, you’re so wet for me. I like how you’re so responsive to my touch. Do you like it when I finger fuck you?” he teasingly asked.

“Ohhh,” I managed to say as his finger found its way to my aching nub. He gently circled my clit, changing the pressure of his movements. I could feel how close I was to my peak and that’s when Josh entered from behind slowly. I arched my back as his hips came into contact with my behind. He stilled inside me, letting myself stretch around him and fill me completely.

“Ooh, baby, you’re so tight,” Josh panted as I felt his hand caress my right cheek and giving it a slight slap. The stinging added more to my lustful desires.  

“Please,” I breathed, struggling to form words.

“You should be a naughty girl more often,” he grunted. “I love it when I leave you speechless.”

Josh began to move his hips back and slowly pushed his way back in my. I could feel myself clenching around him, feeling every single ridge on his cock. His thrusts started out slow, but it was blissful nonetheless. His hands were on my hips, guiding me to a pace and rhythm that made us both moan each other’s names. When he hit that spot, I cried out his name and in return, I earned a few hard thrusts. His teasing made me yearn for him even more. I swiftly led my hand down between my legs, rubbing my clit and matching his thrusts.

“That’s it, touch yourself. Make yourself come all over your fingers,” he demanded. His thrusts began to pick up the pace and I was finally awarded what I wanted. My arousal sounded louder with each slam and I could feel the inside of my thighs getting wet.

“Josh! Oh fuck yes, fuck me hard!” I yelped.

I could hear his slight chuckle and the sound of our skin slapping against each other’s echoed off the walls. Even the mattress creaked a bit. Another slap stung my other cheek and with that movement, it made me push against him. My actions caused him to hiss and grip my hips a little tighter.

In an instant, Josh wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up against his chest. His hair on his chest tickled my back while his breath hit my neck.

“Uh-uh, I’m the one who calls the shot, baby. When I tell you to move, you move. Right now, I just need you to completely give yourself to me,” he grunted.

My whimpers increased with each thrust upward. His left arm was wrapped around my chest, palming my right breast and pinching my nipple. My yelps could not be contained and all I could do is was to stable myself and hold on to his arms. His tongue left a trail from my shoulder all the way up to my ear.

“You’re so wet, baby. I can feel you dripping down on me and it’s driving me crazy. Do you like it when I pound you like this?” he asked as he gently bit down on my earlobe.

"Oh yes! I fucking love it, Josh!” I mewled. 

Everything in sight was becoming blurry, blinding me with sinful gratification. My climax was creeping up on me and I knew that with a few thrusts, I will be complete goo at his hands. I was limp against him, I didn’t even have the strength to open my eyes. Josh made a few more thrusts until I felt myself teetering over the edge. His finger ran down the center of my body and lightly touched my clit and with just a few gentle rubs, I could feel my walls clench him deep inside me.

As my orgasm shattered me, my limp body did not have any strength left. I could hear Josh’s panting and groaning getting louder as he held me tight against his body.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, keep coming, baby,” he encouraged. With a few final jerks, he spilled himself inside me. I could feel the evidence of our climax run down my thigh and landing on the sheets. He carefully moved inside me a few times, riding out our orgasm and letting the aftershocks flutter all around him. Instead of letting me go, Josh carefully pulled out of me and gently laid us down on the cool sheets. We were both facing each other, sweaty, flushed and sated.

The feeling of pure satisfaction ran through my veins. Josh was the kind of person who could take me places and it would just be the two of us alone in our euphoria. Every little gesture and touch gave me a sense of protection once we were done making love. He makes it clear every time that he wants me and only me. Sure I ask myself numerous times why he would chose me, but every time we were like this, it finally settled down on me why I was the chosen one. He loved me for me and that was all I wanted. To be loved in return by the person who had my heart unconditionally.

Josh tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and when I finally had strength to open my eyes fully, I realized that he still had on his Santa hat.

“I can’t believe that after what we did, you still have that hat on,” I joked.

“Hey, it’s Christmas Eve. You don’t expect me to have this thing on?” 

“I thought it would eventually fall off. I must admit, as goofy as it looks, you look kind of cute with it on,” I smirked.

“As long as you enjoyed your gift, that’s all that matters.”

We laid in each other’s arms, too tired to make any sudden movements until we got cold. When Josh pulled the covers over us and took off his hat, he looked over at his alarm clock.

“Wow, it’s one in the morning,” he said in a gravelly voice. He turned to me and gave me a sweet, intimate kiss. “Merry Christmas, Debbie.”

“Merry Christmas, Josh. I love you.”

“I love you more,” I heard him whisper before he placed a kiss on my forehead and tucking me in closer to him.

This night had the perfect ending, and I couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning and give Josh his gift that will surely leave him begging for more **.**


	17. Lightening the Mood

I could hear the front door slam, followed by the sound of keys being thrown into the bowl on the table near the entrance. It startled me at how loud the door closed. Then heavy stomps led to the kitchen as the sound of fists came into contact with the kitchen counter. I walked over and peeked to see what the matter was.

I’ve never seen Josh this upset and frustrated before. Even when he was very angry, he would always find a way to get over his anger and talk to me about it. I was even scared to approach the subject on what happened.

 “Josh? What’s wro-”

 “Nothing!” he snapped in a harsh tone.

His response made me step back a bit. This was a side of Josh that I had never seen before. Feeling the tension running between us, he looked up at me with worried eyes. I knew he felt bad for snapping at me like that because I was on the verge of tears.  

With a raspy voice, he beckoned me with his hand to come closer. “I’m so sorry, Molly. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

His tone was sincere and I couldn’t help but walk into his open arms. My arms wrapped around his waist and as my hands ran up and down his back, I could feel his hardened muscles tense with my movements. His head rested on top of mine and we stood there for a minute, letting our bodies mold together.

“Josh, what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” I spoke up.

“I know, baby. It’s just work stuff that’s got me frustrated,” he huffed.

“Tell me.” He began to talk about how he found out that he didn’t get the part for a movie that he was really interested in; how some new up and coming actor ended up getting the role. I could see his chest huffing and his jaw clenched when he finally finished. Although I wasn’t quite used to him being this mad, I couldn’t help but wonder how he would take those frustrations out in bed. However, since my poor baby had a rough day, I was determined to make it better.

My hands inched up his Pink Floyd t-shirt and I could feel how hot his skin was turning. I earned a shudder from him and it pleased me at how my touch was leaving him breathless.

“You know, Josh, it’s just a movie and there are plenty of directors out there who would love to have you in their movies,” I purred as my lips left ghostly trails up his neck and the underside of his jaw. “There’s always a reason why you didn’t get chosen. How about I help you relieve this frustration?”

“What did you have in mind?” he asked huskily as his lips began to make their way towards mine.

“How about a little strip tease?” I asked in the most seductive voice I could create. He bit his lip and the little nod gave me the okay to go.

I led him into the bedroom and gently pushed him on the bed. “How do you want me to start, Josh?”

He placed himself further up the bed, propped up on his elbows. “I need you…to strip slowly. I want to see that lacy number that you had on when you got dressed this morning,” he instructed in a strained voice.

I could feel my skin flush and everything inside began to tingle. I wanted to make Josh feel better and if this is what he wanted, then I was going to give it to him. My fingers reached down to the bottom of my t-shirt, pulling it over my head and dropping it on the floor. Next, my hands fell down to unbutton my pants. My eyes never left Josh’s and I could see them darken with lust and desire.

“Wait,” Josh halted. “Turn around, I want to see that ass shimmy those pants off.”

I happily obliged and gave him a view of my behind dressed in red lace panties that matched my bra. Once I stepped out of my jeans, I turned around to see Josh already taking his shirt off, unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans out of the way. I stood at the foot of the bed, watching his boxer briefs tent at the front.

“Come here,” he croaked. I began to crawl over to him, stopping at his knees and letting my fingers curve over the elastic of his briefs before it joined with the rest of our clothes. His muscles bunched up at my touch and goose bumps began to trail along his lower stomach. My hands teasingly massaged his tense thighs before I reached his throbbing cock. Josh gasped at my touch, throwing his head back against the pillows. Of course, I needed to heat things up even more so he could release the tension that has been building up all day.

“How does that feel, baby?” I asked as I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the minute.

“Feels so fucking good, Molly. Don’t stop, please,” he hissed. I could feel every ridge on my palm, but all I wanted to do was have my tongue replace its spot. As Josh enjoyed my movements, I lowered my lips to his throbbing tip. My tongue lapped around him, savoring his taste before I ran my tongue up and down his shaft. Our eyes met briefly as Josh’s hand weaved through my hair to settle me at a pace.

I wrapped my hand around what I couldn’t fit in my mouth. One hand around the base while my free hand gently squeezed his thigh. Up and down I went and it satisfied me at how hard he has become with foreplay. He urged me to move a bit faster, but it only drove me to go even slower, letting myself enjoy this moment of pure control.

“Please, please, baby,” I heard him plead. Although I wanted to stay in control, I decided to let him take over instead. I just wanted him to feel better.

I released his cock from my mouth with a last pop and began to fumble with the clasp on my bra. Once the straps left my shoulders, Josh instantly sat up and began to palm my breasts, kneading and pinching my nipples. I had to hold on to his shoulders in order for me not to fall over. His lips encircle my peak and a groan reverberated through me. My fingers found themselves tugging at the ends of his hair as my eyes lowered to see Josh’s ministrations on me.

From one peak and moving on to the next, I could feel the surge of my orgasm build up. The more he devoured me, the higher I was climbing. Josh’s fingers traced the pattern of the lace on my hips until I heard the sound of material ripping. From the corner of my eye, I could see that my now shredded panties were being thrown to the side of the bed. Josh’s lips left my breasts as they slowly made their way to my lips.

“Those were my favorite,” I scolded him in a teasingly way.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get you some new ones,” he replied as I began to sweep the damp hair off his forehead.

“That’s okay, I have a feeling that the new ones are going to end up in shreds anyway,” I winked.

Josh chuckled at my comment and before I knew if, his fingers were already caressing me. While his fingers moved in and out of me, his lips latched on to my nipple, carefully worrying it with his teeth. I could feel my arousal coating his fingers while my walls clamped down and adjusted his thick digits. My moans started to get a bit louder and Josh began to whisper naughty things against my lips.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking wet. Do you like it when I make you come with my fingers?”

My breathing began to accelerate and I couldn’t form any words. The only thing that I could process was Josh’s fingers moving in and out of me slowly. My whimpers became louder with each pump and when he felt my body twitch, he slowed down his movements even more, to the point where his fingers barely moved. Josh slowly pulled away, letting his fingers graze my lips.

“Taste yourself. You taste like honey.” He slipped his index finger in my mouth and my tongue swirled around the pad of his finger. The tanginess wasn’t my cup of tea, but I knew that Josh was crazy about it. He then tasted his middle finger and moaned at the taste. Before I could reattach my lips to his, he flipped me over onto my back.

I reached between us and I could feel how hard he was against my palm. Our hips met and it was pure torture when he began to grind against me. Every time the head of his cock came into contact with my aching clit, it electrified every single nerve in my body. It felt like he wanted me to feel his sexual frustration along with him. I didn’t care, I wanted it. But the only thing that I wanted now was for Josh to make me come.

“Please, please,” I mewled.

“Shhh,” he hushed as his hand ran down my body and hooked my leg over his waist. Without hesitation, he slipped into me with ease. I gasped when he filled and stilled inside me. The feeling of us becoming one was something that always felt new. It didn’t matter how many times we’ve fucked or made love, each time felt different from the next. I knew that I would never get tired of it.

Josh’s hips began to move back and slowly inched forward. It was thoughtful of him taking it slow and letting me adjust to him, but because he kept me from my pleasure, I needed him to pound me. Hard.

“Josh,” I panted as I unwillingly pulled his lips away from my neck. “Fuck me, please. Make me come, make me see stars.”

“Oh I’ll give you more than that. You won’t be able to walk once I’m done with you,” he promised.

My lips curved into a smirk as he began to plunge into me faster and harder than ever. The sound of our skin slapping together made it even more erotic. His eyes wandered down to my bouncing breasts and excitement danced in his eyes. What turned me on even more was his jaw clenching and the veins on his arms began to pop out.

“Harder!” I cried out as my finger found my clit.

“Yeah, Molly. Rub that little clit, I want to feel you squeeze my cock so hard.”

The mattress squeaked and I heard the headboard hit the wall a few times. His lunges were erratic and I could feel my walls clamping down on him. My breath was starting to come up short, but I knew that the wait and the desire was worth it. Josh was definitely worth it.

From deep within, I could feel that familiar feeling of the wave building up. With each thrust, it built up, getting stronger with each movement. Josh was the only one who could make this wave crash onto shore. No other person before him mattered. It made me feel like I was wanted and loved because I knew that he felt the same way. I was his only one to him, and he made me feel beautiful.

Josh’s hands pinned mine above my head as he whimpered in my ear. “Fuck, you’re going to make me come so hard, baby.”

“Oh, fuck,” I gasped loudly as I threw my head back against the pillow. I could feel myself flutter relentlessly all around him. With a few more hard thrusts, Josh spilled himself in to me before his arms gave out and collapsed on top of me. My skin was buzzing from the passionate undoing. His hands freed mine and I immediately ran my hands up and down his back. I could feel the muscles relaxed as my fingers traced every curve. We were hot, sweaty and we definitely twisted the sheets beneath us into a big mess from all our thrashing.

We stayed still for a few minutes until I wiggled underneath Josh. His lips found mine, caressing them and letting our tongues dance around each others. With shaking arms, he began to pull himself up to settle on his heels. He began to pull out and I could still feel my grip on his not so soft cock. The sudden warmth and dampness filled the inside of my thighs, but it felt good knowing that Josh was the one who created the mind blowing after math.

He settled himself next to me, pulling me to his chest. My head rested above his heart, listening to its steady beat and his breathing return to normal. I managed to look up at him and I found him already looking at me.

“Thank you, baby. I needed that,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome, Josh. I’m here for you when you need someone to talk to or to make you feel better. Remember that. I don’t want you to be frustrated anymore,” I replied as I reached up to give him a small peck.      

“I promise not to scare you like that ever again. I love you, you know that right?”

“I know, I love you too.”

My head went back to its spot on his chest and I could feel him play with a lock of my hair. As a habit, my finger began to trace patterns on his taut stomach and the lower my fingers went, the instant his stirring began. I silently giggled at his growing erection as I propped my head on his chest.

“Are you ready to go again?” I asked mischievously.  

“Oh yes, but this time, I want to see that ass bounce against my cock. I want you to drive me crazy.”

“Oh, baby. You’re asking for so much, but don’t worry. I plan on making you feel like jello. I can guarantee that.”


	18. Forgive Me?

I woke from my slumber, no longer angry at Josh.  The sky was a sun burnt orange when I peeked through my half-closed eyes. The flashbacks of how the argument came to be rattled in my head.

_~~~_

_It all started with a phone call. I was happy that I was finally going to spend time with my boyfriend uninterrupted, until that stupid call ruined everything._

_“I’m sorry, babe, but I’m needed again on set. They have to re-shoot some scenes and I have to go,” he tried apologizing._

_“Are you kidding me? You just got back! I thought you were finished with the movie!” I fumed._

_“Ashley, I can’t not go. They need me.”_

_I could feel the anger boil inside me. “This isn’t fair. You’ve been gone for almost four months shooting that movie and just when I can finally have some time with you, it’s being taken away! I need you!” I shrieked, trying to control the angry tears prickling my eyes._

_“There’s nothing I can do about it. I told you that this relationship was going to require hard work and trust. Right now, it sounds like you’re not doing your part.”_

_His words hit me hard. I wasn’t doing enough to keep this relationship alive? I hung my head as hot tears threatened to roll down my face. Then he spoke up with a stern and hard voice, “I don’t think we’re ready to continue this if it’s a one-sided thing.”_

_I immediately brought my gaze up to meet his. He was cold, harsh when he spoke them and when he saw tears cascade down my face, it instantly softened. “Ash,” he spoke up. I didn’t give him a chance to finish and I ran into the room, locking myself in and leaning against the door. His fists pounded on the door, startling me and making me sob quietly._

_“Ashley, please let me in! I didn’t mean to say those tha-“_

_“Yes you did, Josh. Just please, leave me alone!” I yelled. I could hear him curse under his breath and stomp his way out to the door, slamming it hard enough that I could feel it reverberate through me._

_Why would he say that? Did he find someone else who could cater to him 24/7? His harsh words ran through my head and it made me cry even more. I got to me feet, trailing to the bathroom and undressing myself. It felt like his words stuck to me and I needed to get clean._

_I didn’t take long in the shower and when I stepped out, I remembered I had left my phone in the living room. The house was quiet and I knew that Josh was still out. I went to retrieve my phone, hoping that he sent a text or even left a voicemail, but there was none. The little ounce of hope I had of Josh regretting his words was gone. I guess it was time to think about moving on. I walked back into the room, too tired to get dressed and laid down on the bed. I let the sadness overcome me and I cried myself to sleep._

~~~

Now I was awake because I felt the mattress dip and a finger gently tracing circles on my leg, hitching up the towel wrapped around me little by little. I recognized the touch. It was warm, gentle and light. I didn’t want to open my eyes, I was too upset to look at Josh. His lips hovered above my shoulder before he pressed a light kiss.

“Ashley?” he spoke up hoping I would wake up. His voice sounded like it was full of remorse.

I slowly turned my face to his. His lips sealed over mine, giving the most gentle of kisses. “I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean those things that I said at all. You know I hate being away from you. “

“I know, but the way you told me that we weren’t ready to continue this relationship, it hurt me,” I began as my bottom lip began to tremble.  “I love you, Josh.  I know it’s way too soon and you may not feel the same way, but-“.

He cut me off with a kiss, his lips tender and soft. “Ashley, I love you too. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you didn’t forgive me,” he whispered. His left arm snaked under me so I was resting my head on his arm. His fingers began to trail under the towel, gently touching my inner thigh and making me want him to move further in. Finally, his calloused fingers found their way to my heat, gently rubbing until I could feel myself getting wet.

Josh lifted his fingers to his mouth, moaning at the nectar left on the pads of his fingers. He deftly undid my towel, exposing my bare body to him. His eyes darkened with desire and I could feel how hard he was through his jeans against my thigh. His firm, rough hand gently kneaded my left breast, pulling and gently pinching my nipple until it was fully erect before moving on to the other. I groaned towards the ceiling as my hand clenched the sheets beneath us. It was amazing what his hands could do, and I knew that he wasn’t going to give up until I forgave him.

My right leg hitched over his legs, completely opening myself to him. I was at his mercy and it worked on me like a charm. Every touch made my skin tingle with anticipation, ready and eager for his next move. His fingers drew intricate patterns on my stomach before he went back to caress me. His lips attached to my neck, gently nibbling and sucking my sweet spot. My hand found itself loosely wrapped around his head to tug on the end of his hair. His long and thick fingers found a rhythm and it made me yearn for more.

“Oh fuck, Josh,” I managed to pant.

“You like that, baby? Do you like it when I make you come with my fingers? “He whispered as his hot breath hit my cheek.

I grabbed the hand that he had wrapped around my shoulders and squeezed tightly. “Don’t stop, please. Don’t stop,” I pleaded.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

His fingers continued to stroke me at a teasingly slow pace. My hand began to palm my own breast, tweaking my nipple and allowing Josh to slowly envelop it. All that could be heard was the sound of my arousal when Josh moved his experienced fingers in and out of me, along with our pants and my whimpers.

“Josh, please,” I begged as I ground myself against his fingers. I was so close to the light, but I needed that connection. I needed to be whole and he was the only one who could do that.

“You want me, baby?” he asked as his movements began to slow down.

All I could do was nod and that’s when Josh slowly removed his digits from me, slowly gripping him until he was free. He began to strip, not rushing and letting everything sink in. My body yearned for him, but I understood that time was making this experience even better.

Once he was completely bare, he hovered above me and pressed himself against me. Our skin buzzed with excitement as our lips savored one another’s. His hips were slowly meeting my thrusts and although he wasn’t completely inside me, the feeling was fulfilling. Josh’s lips slowly pulled away from mine, looking at me tenderly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you.”

Josh held himself above me, watching himself as he deliberately slid and disappeared inside me. Once he was nestled in me and I felt like everything was complete. We held still for a moment until he began to pull his hips away and painstakingly inched his way back in. I gasped at how he filled me to the brink, whimpers escaping my lips as I began to roll my hips against his.

His slight chuckle reverberated through him. Our careful movements made time go by slowly. We were there, open and vulnerable, showing our love for one another. Every time Josh hit that special spot inside of me, I would moan out his name. He gasped as my nails left crescent shapes on his shoulder blades. It seemed like he enjoyed it because it made him drive his thrusts even slower.

“You’re so beautiful,” he complimented as his lips attached to my neck. My back arched, letting our chests press against each other. It was pure torture when he moved, but the climb was very satisfying. His tongue was tracing patterns on my neck and every time he suckled on me there, it made me groan. 

It didn’t take us long for both of us to feel like we were about to reach our end. My hips began to roll against him more aggressively and if he wouldn’t move any faster, I would have to take action into my own hands.

“Josh, faster,” I panted.

“Oh no, baby. I need this slow. I want to feel you come all over me.”

I didn’t know if I was going to be able to handle this at the pace we were going. I needed the release now and his slow thrusts wanted me to prolong this pleasure as long as we could.

One, two, three, four strokes and I could feel myself clamp around him, taking him in deeper. Our breathing accelerated and Josh didn’t move any faster. I could feel him twitch inside and it hit me that this was what he wanted, for us to come together. We tried many times to make that happen, but one was always ahead of the other. It happened once or twice, but it really didn’t matter. The pleasure was too intense for our liking and Josh assured me that he always wanted to feel me climax before he did.

“Josh,” I whispered in a straining voice. My legs wrapped around his waist tighter as he held me close to his body.

“Come with me, Ashley. Let go.”

The tone on his voice was all that took for me to convulse underneath him. Together, we came as one. It was mind blowing, it was exhilarating, but most of all, it was beautiful. We finally took and received what our bodies desired. I could feel his essence shoot warmth inside and the evidence of our climax dripping from me and on to the top of his thighs. We were completely limp and hot, the slight sheen of sweat covering our bodies. Josh peppered kisses all long my hairline before kissing my drooping eyelids, my blushing cheeks and finally reaching my lips. They were red, swollen from caressing and the nibbling.

Josh carefully laid me down before gently pulling out of me. He slipped out slowly and I could feel my walls grip him as much as they could before he was completely out. The emptiness sank in and it made me feel vulnerable because a part of me was missing. Josh saw me pout and slightly laughed at my expression.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

I was embarrassed at the thought of telling him, so I worked my way around the subject. “I was thinking about going another round, but I think we need a break,” I shyly responded as I felt my whole body flush anew.

He laid on his side and I copied him. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. My finger began to trail through his chest hair and I could hear him sigh contently.

“Do you forgive me?” he spoke up after what seemed like forever.

“Josh,”I sighed. “I know I’ve been a selfish girlfriend and I know this movie needs you, but I need you too. We were only together for 3 months before you went to work. I want to spend time with you and it feels like the universe is doing everything it can to pull you away from me. You should be forgiving me.” I could feel my lip tremble and I didn’t want to cry again.

“Ashley, you don’t need to apologize. You know I would never say or do anything intentionally to hurt you. You have my heart and it’s yours. I may have said things that I didn’t mean, and I regret every single word. I love you and you didn’t let me continue before you locked yourself in here.”

I propped myself on my elbow. “What is it?” I asked cautiously.

“I only have to go back for a week. I was wondering if you’d get some time off of work and would like to come along with me.”

I felt like an idiot for shutting him away earlier. I got angry for no reason. “Really? You want me to come with you?” I asked to reassure myself.

“Yeah, there aren’t a lot of scenes that we have to re-do, but we can go sightseeing and do all kinds of stuff. I just want you there with me and to be there at night to help me sleep,” he suggested as his hand began to knead my right ass cheek.

I giggled at his touch as I tried push away from him. It only made him hold on to me tighter.

“So what do you say?” he asked to confirm my decision.

“Just as long as every night is like this. You, me, naked, warm and making all the love we want,” I hinted as I traced my tongue along his jaw.

“Baby, you got yourself a deal. You won’t be able to walk right after the week is done,” he mischievously taunted. I could see that his eyes were heavy with sleep.

“Sounds like a promise, baby. I sure hope you’re up for the challenge.”

“It’s a promise alright,” he yawned.

It was adorable on how he tried to keep awake, so I pulled the blanket over us and snuggled in closer. His arms were wrapped around me securely as I drifted off as well. Josh was the best thing to ever happen to me and by the end of the day, I was always going to be the one he wanted no matter how long we’ve been together or how many arguments we would have; and that was all I asked for.  


	19. Tell Me You Love Me

_“Why didn’t you write me? Why? It wasn’t over for me. I waited for you for seven years. But now it’s too late.”_

_“I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year.”_

_“You wrote me?”_

_“Yes…it wasn’t over. It’s still isn’t over.”_

This scene always kills me. When Noah reaches over to Allie for this kiss, I can’t help but squirm in my seat, already knowing what’s about to happen. I hear Josh scoff at the dialogue and the heated, wet kiss as we sit on the far sides of the couch.

“I can so do better than him,” he teases as he sees Ryan Gosling taking Rachel McAdams and making her his.

My natural habit is to roll my eyes at his comment. He and I were on the verge of making our separate ways, but he wasn’t willing to give up on us that easy. He suggested that we take our third annual winter trip to Lake Tahoe for a week to see what was left of us. If I still want to leave after, he said he will let me go and have my freedom. For right now, I have five more days with him in this cabin, both of us sleeping in separate rooms. I hate sleeping alone, especially when I’m cold, but I manage somehow to fall asleep. When we went out to the town, we managed to stay civilized, but with clipped responses. Josh was trying really hard and the effort was there, but I was the problem. I am stubborn and selfish and I want him to be with me all the time. His job puts a strain on our relationship and it’s breaking us slowly.   

The scene where Noah has Allie up against the wall made my cheeks flush. I can’t count the times when Josh had me in that position, his hot breath hitting my face as his arms caged me in. Once he would lift my legs around his waist, he would carry me into our room, ravishing me with kisses and worshiping me. Once my back hit the bed, we went at it for hours. All the memories crept up on me and I try my best to shake it out of my head.

“Mmhmm,” I managed to say.

Noah now has Allie up against the hallway once more as she removes her dress. The outline of her breasts were visible before she is quickly turned away.

“Yeah, and your breasts are way better than hers,” he spoke up. My cheeks began to flush at the thought of his observation. We haven’t touched each other in a while and it was getting me flustered.

“Oh come on, Danielle. Don’t say that you didn’t enjoy it,” he teases. “You loved screaming out my name until your voice became hoarse.”

My eyes stay glued on the screen. Now Noah was stripping Allie of her stockings, hovering above her before he plunges into her. All the sounds that they made me want to avert my eyes. The sensual and harmonious moans sounded glorious in my ears.

Once Noah and Allie were done, Josh lets out a laugh. “That’s it? Damn that didn’t last long. We would go at it for hours and I made you come at least three times.”

“Will you stop commenting on everything? It’s really annoying,” I snap. The tension between was thick and heavy.

I could see Josh recoil and turn to face the screen once again. He reaches over for the remote and turns off the TV. The room suddenly turns dark; the only source of light was the fire that we had going on that provided us warmth during our stay.

“Danielle, please, don’t do this. I’m trying so hard here. I want you to stay,” he whispers as he turns to look at me.

I don’t want to deal with this at the moment because my heart aches thinking about leaving him.

“Josh, I know you want us to be together, but all the traveling is hard. You’re almost never home anymore because of your job. I get lonely being at home with Driver,” I confess.

“I know, I’m so sorry for not seeing it earlier. I really hoped that this trip would help you see how much you needed me, but I guess it’s only doing the opposite. You want out. But let me do one last thing,” he murmurs.

I’m confused at what he was trying to say until he gets up and faces me. He holds out his hand and I gingerly take it. I was now on my feet; his left arm holds me up against his rigid body as his fingers trace my jaw. My breathing hitches as his fingers make ghostly patterns along my skin. My eyes pierce into his and I can’t help but see how his eyes have darkened, the green dominating any gold that was visible. That was a look that he only gave me. My eyes trail down to his lips where his tongue slips out, licking the seams.

Josh leans down, gently letting our lips meet. It takes a few seconds until I completely give in. As much as I try to resist him, I couldn’t do it. I am weak when it comes to him and I don’t care.

My mouth grants access as he swipes his tongue against mine, moaning into my mouth and causing me to grip his arms. He holds me tighter against his body and I could feel my knees about to give out. I was in a complete haze and I was infatuated with him. His feverish kisses make my skin feel a lot hotter than it already is.

“Josh,” I manage to whimper.

“I need you,” he whispers against my lips.

“Please.”

The next thing I knew, we are stripping each other from our clothes and throwing them to all sides of the room. Once we are bare, the goose bumps dance across both our skins. Our side facing the fireplace warms us as the other chills us with the cool air that surrounds the room. Josh gently lowers us on to the large, plush bear skin rug that lies in front of the couch. Our lips never seem to leave on another’s as our breathing begins to accelerate. His lips traveled down my neck and on to my chest, enveloping my nipple, and gently flicking it until it is at attention. The swirling of his tongue had me wetter by the second.

I can feel his erection poking in between my legs. As he splays kisses along my jaw, my hips begin to roll against his. I need him and all the frustration that I have against him seemed to vanish.

“Josh,” I softly whimpered.

“I’m here, baby. I’m not going anywhere,” he assures me.

He grabs his cock, gently teasing my dripping folds and finally gliding in. I can feel myself stretch around him, causing me to gasp at the feeling. He stills inside me, fearing that he hurt me.

“Are you okay?” he asks, sounding breathless.

I nod and it relieves him that I’m okay. His hips begin to pull back and slowly inch forward. My nails claw his back as he murmured dirty things in my ear. I love it when he talks dirty, telling me how wet I am for him, how tight I am, but most of all, how much he loves me. The feeling of his gentle movements makes me forget everything that I had building up. Josh lowers his lips on to my neck, suckling and gently leaving a mark. I whisper in his ear, “Fuck me.”

He peppers kisses all along my collarbone as he pulls his face up to mine. That cocky smirk turns me on no matter what we’re dealing with.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” he teases as he stops moving.

“Yes,” I say desperately as I try to make him move.

“Then say it.”

My eyes open wide at his words that leave his lips. I stay silent until he repeats himself once more.

“Say it. Tell me you love me.”

My heart can’t take anymore anger. I love Josh and I knew that if I were to walk away after this trip, it would be the end of us. I need him in my life. He completes me.

“I love you, Josh. I’ll never stop,” I cry gently. Tears roll down the side of my face as I confess my true feeling for him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Danielle. I’m sorry. I love you so much and I don’t want you to go. A part of me will die if you leave me,” he expresses as his eyes fill with a sadness that I would never want to see again. I was the only one who can make his dark days disappear and I will always carry that honor.

Our lips attach themselves once more before Josh pulls back and rams into me forcefully. They were slow, torturous, but very well needed. With each thrust, I can feel my back rub against the rug and I know that I will have burn marks imprinted on me.

It was a pattern: he would rock against me, stay still and pull back to repeat the cycle. Every hit has me closer to my peak. My arousal covers him as the sounds of our tryst bounces off the wooden walls.

“Oh fuck,” I hear him gasp. He begins to pick up the pace and I follow through with meeting my hips up to his. The veins on his arms begin to bulge out as he lifts himself above me. Our eyes meet and I can see the love and determination to make me come hard. My walls begin to clamp down on his cock within seconds, feeling him stiffen even more inside me.

One, two, three strokes and I am thrown over the edge head first. My back arches at the profound climax as I chant profanities to the ceiling. Josh picks up the pace even more and lifts me onto his lap; my arms wrap around his shoulders as his secure me from falling back onto the rug. In this position, I can feel my arousal trickling down on to the top of his thighs.

“Oh fuck, Danielle!  Ahhh!” he grunts. I bounce on top of him before he releases his warm essence inside me, oozing all around.

Our breathing remains unsteady and our bodies feel limp. Josh carefully places me back down on the rug, my skin feeling extra sensitive when it comes into contact with the fur. Once he is completely out, he grabs the blanket and throw pillows that are on the couch and places a pillow underneath our heads and covers us. 

The tension was no longer there, we are finally at peace. Josh pulls me into him and I snuggle myself against him, letting our body heat warm us. I begin to trace the anchor tattoo on his side as he begins to rub my shoulder with his thumb.

“Do you love me?” he speaks up after a few minutes of silence.

I lift my head up from his chest and look directly into his eyes.

“I do. I feel stupid because you’re so determined to make this work. I always have that voice in my head that’s telling me that you’ll find someone else,” I admit. My eyes begin to water and he quickly wipes the tears that were forming away with this thumb. He lowers me onto my back, caressing my lips with his and pouring everything he has into the kiss.

“Danielle, you’re my life now. I can’t imagine life without you. I feared that if this trip didn’t work, it will be like as if we never met. I don’t want that to happen. I love you too much to let you go.”

“I know. I love you too. I won’t be the same,” I say as I grab his hand and kiss his palm. “Promise me that we’ll be together forever. I’ll always want you.”

“It’s a promise.”

We lay there silently, admiring one another before he speaks up once more.

“So, am I better than Ryan Gosling or what?” he asks in a cocky manner.

“Oh baby, you are a hundred times better than him. Do you want to know why?” I ask as I begin to straddle him.

“Why?” he responds as his hands fall to my hips.

“Because he’s not you. He’s not the man I love.”

A smirk begins to form on his lips as his length begins to harden once more beneath me. “Will you show me how much?” he asks amusingly.

My lips connect to his. “I’d be glad to.” 


	20. My Valentines

I smoothed my dress shirt and took one last look in the mirror. Oh yes, looking good if I don’t say so myself. I unbuttoned the top of my shirt, just to show a hint of the chest hair, since I knew that it drove my wife, Alex, insane. Tonight is going to be a special one, today is Valentine’s Day and I’m planning on something special not only for her, but for our 4 year old daughter Lacey, also. We always spent this day doing something special for just the two of us, but this year, we decided to have our angel join us.

Tonight, I attempted to make a dinner at home with some romantic music playing in the background. Then to round out the night we can watch a movie, Lacey’s choice.

 “Babe, I think the roa-,” Alex trailed off as she took in my appearance. “Uh…”

She looks absolutely radiant tonight, wearing a dark red dress that hugged her curves as her long dark hair flowed around her shoulders. “Well, hello sexy. You look beautiful as always.”

She blushed at my compliment. “Well, I could say the same thing about you. You’re taunting me with your chest hair,” she murmured, running her fingers through the exposed hair.

The touch made my skin tingle, and I had to stop her because I could feel myself getting hard. I grabbed her palm and kissed it. “Maybe when Lacey is in a deep sleep, we can celebrate like we always do every year,” I said with a wink.

“Ooh, you’ve got yourself a deal,” she responded as she lowered my face to her so she can kiss me sweetly.

“Daddy, I think something’s burning!” Lacey calls out from the hallway.

“Oh shit,” I said under my breath. Alex and I ran past Lacey and headed towards the kitchen to open the oven door. The roast didn’t look too bad so I decided to take it out.

“Can I see?” Asked Lacey, who was suddenly by my leg.

“Sure.” I picked her up, careful not to stain the dress that she picked out for tonight.

“Doesn’t it look yummy, baby? Your daddy is a great chef, huh?” Alex asked Lacey as she got a side dish ready.

“Looks so yummy!” she answered.

“Are you sure? I think something else looks yummy,” I responded.

“What?” Her doe eyes opened wider, curious as to what I think looks even more delicious than the dinner.

“You!” I began to blow raspberries on her tummy as she thrashed around. Her sweet laughter filled the air as I carried her in my arms to the living room and plopped her on the couch.

“Daddy that tickles!” she yelled as her face began to turn pink.

“I’ll stop if you give me a kiss.”

She laughed more, “Okay, okay!”

I stopped the tickling assault as she composed herself. She grabbed my face with her tiny hands and puckered her lips, placing a kiss on to my lips. Lacey giggled as I attacked her neck with kisses.

“Okay, I have to go help mommy. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes! I want to see Despicable Me!” she exclaimed. Once I put the movie on, I went back into the kitchen to help Alex out.

Ten minutes later, it was time to sit and eat. I hoped they liked what I had cooked for them. Sometimes I attempted to make dinner and it turned out okay, but this time, the pressure was on. A roast, mashed potatoes and mixed veggies were on the menu and for dessert, chocolate sundaes.

Everyone enjoyed dinner, especially Lacey who kept complimenting me on my cooking.

“Daddy, this is so delicious. You should cook more often,” she said as she finished her veggies.

“I’m glad you liked it, baby. Maybe I should give mommy a break from cooking more often.” I winked in Alex’s direction and she smiled.

“Oh that would be lovely!” she chimed in.

“That reminds me, I have to get something. I’ll be right back,” I excused myself as I walked back to my room to pull out Alex and Lacey’s gifts. A diamond bracelet for Alex and a big stuffed giraffe for Lacey. I walk out, hiding them behind my back. The soft music of Michael Bublé was playing in the background as I approached the table.

“Oh Lacey! I have something for you!” I teased.

She immediately jumped out of her chair and stood right in front of me. I bent down to her level, face to face with that beautiful smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, princess. Will you be my Valentine?” I smiled as I revealed the giraffe.

“Aaahhhh, yes!!!! Thank you, Daddy!” she shrieked as she hugged the giraffe close to her.

“I love you.”

“You’re the best daddy in the world! I love you!” she replied as she kissed me on the cheek and ran off into the living room to dance with her new toy.

I sat in my chair as Alex smiled, watching Lacey twirl around. I placed the box on the table, pushing it towards her. She was confused at first when she saw the gift.

“Josh, I-,” she began before I placed a finger over her lips.

“Baby, I love you and I wanted to get you something special. Please open it.”

She unwrapped the gift hastily and opened the lid to the box. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the bracelet.

“J-Josh-,” she stuttered.

“You are the most beautiful diamond on the planet. I love you, will you be my Valentine?”

Alex threw her arms around me. “I will always be yours. I love you,” she whispered in my ear.

We pulled away for a moment, admiring one another. Our lips finally met in a slow kiss. She tasted like the wine we’d had with the dinner, sweet and warm.

“I have a surprise for you, but I think I’ll give it to you after we know Lacey is asleep,” she purred. With a final wink, I knew what she had in store for me. I was eager to get her into bed and have my way with her, but the little one was still awake.

Michael Bublé’s “Everything” began to play and I pulled Alex out of her chair and lead her to the living room where Lacey was already dancing with her giraffe. I pulled Alex in, settling my arms around her waist as she reciprocated by wrapping hers around my neck. We began to dance, swaying around the living room. Lacey stood aside, watching her mother and I dance. My baby pouted, feeling like she was being excluded, so I picked her up and spun around. She giggled while we turned and clung tightly to me. I cherished these moments with her and loved every one of them.

Alex wrapped her arms around us, placing a kiss on Lacey’s cheek and giving me a quick peck. I set Lacey down on her feet and spun her around, making her dip a few times. All three of us danced around, enjoying the next song that came along. Once we were done with the dancing, we fixed the sundaes and put on the Little Mermaid for Lacey. She sat in between us, digging into her ice cream.

I really don’t know what the point of Valentine’s Day is. You should show the people you love that you love them every day. Nonetheless, I was glad to make this day special. I wanted to be with my girls because they made me feel at ease when I was home. I adore Lacey, and her being a daddy’s girl made me feel so special. Alex is my angel sent from above. I love that she gave me such a beautiful daughter and maybe we can start thinking about trying for baby number two soon.

I loved moments like this, but most of all, I loved my Valentines more.


	21. Surprise

My hands trembled as I looked at the result of the test.

_Positive._

This is just fucking great. What a fucking surprise. Was I ready to be a parent? I don’t know. Was Josh ready? I didn’t know either. His career is taking off and I know that this pregnancy is going to throw everything out the window. I was sitting at the foot of our bed, my hands holding the fate that brought tears to my eyes. I could hear Josh in the living room on the phone. He sounded excited about something that was being said to him.

“ _Are you kidding me? Wow what an honor! I can’t believe that people actually think that I’m the sexiest man alive! Yeah, just send me the information and I’ll see you then!”_

Shit, he’s coming. My hands began to tremble and I couldn’t move to hide the test, my arms felt heavy. He’s was approaching the door fast and he walked in with excitement.

“Kelly, you’re not going to believe what I was-,” he trailed off as he saw the pregnancy test in my hands.  My eyes were filled with tears at this point and I couldn’t even look at him. Was this it? Was he going to get pissed at me?

“Kelly, what’s that?”

I puckered up the courage to say the two words that I thought I would never hear myself say, not for a while. “I’m pregnant.”

Josh stood frozen by the door. It seemed like minutes passed before he knelt down in front of me, taking the test out of my hands. He looked at it to confirm that it was positive and placed it next to me. He reached out to brush the tears off my face.

“Why are you crying?” he asked as he cradled my cheek.

“Because,” I began to tremble. “I just ruined your life, we can’t be parents right now! We’re too young!” I pushed his hands away from me and stood up, hiding my face in my hands. I felt so ashamed at what happened. I wouldn’t blame Josh if he wanted to leave me.

His arms wrapped around me, turning me around so I could face him. He pushed my blonde hair away from my face and wiped the tears that were staining my cheeks.

“Baby, please don’t cry. We’re in this together, and you did  _not_  ruin my life. We should’ve been more careful, but we can do this, okay? I love you and we’re having a baby!” he said, trying to cheer me up as he placed a hand on my stomach.

“You’re not mad?” I asked in a shaking voice.

“No, I’m surprised, but I’m not mad. I love you and we’ll get through this, okay?”

I was so overcome with emotion that all I could do was nod and tear up.

“I love you too,” I managed to blubber out.

We held each other for a while before he sat us down at the foot of the bed. “Guess who I got a call from?” he asked.

“Who?”

“I got a call from my manager and he said that I was voted ‘Sexiest Man Alive’ by People magazine,” he boasted.

“That’s great, baby! I’m so proud of you! I knew that they were going to nominate you soon!” I hugged him and we both collapsed on top of the bed.

“I’m not that sexy.”

“Oh yes, you are,” I responded as my hand began to glide under his shirt.

“Mommy’s feeling frisky already?” he cocked his eyebrow.

“I always feel like that when I’m with you.” I began to straddle him as his hands fell on my hips. My hand reached to the bottom of his shirt and soon it was thrown over my shoulder.

Josh suddenly got chills when our skin touched. As he bucked into me, he sat up and began to lift my shirt up. Once he was done, his hands began to ravish my lace covered breasts.

“I love this bra so fucking much. You look so sexy in it.” His compliments always made me blush. My hands settled on his shoulder as he began to knead them gently, earning a moan from me. With a deft hand, he unclasped my bra, enveloping my nipples once they were exposed.

I could feel him getting hard beneath me. The friction through our denim wasn’t enough to satisfy my need for him. I pushed him against the mattress and got to my feet, pushing away my jeans and panties while he began to do the same with his clothes.

Before I could get back on top of him, Josh grabbed me and gently placed me on the bed. He saw the look of confusion on my face as his lips lowered on to mine.

“I need this. Please,” he pleaded. The look on his face was full of admiration and love that it made me choke back on a sob.

Josh began to trail his lips down my neck, to my chest and stopping at my stomach. He peppered a trail of tiny kisses before his eyes met mine. “My baby?” he asked, his voice croaking.

“Our baby,” I replied as my fingers traced his cheek.

He smirked before he made his way further down.  My skin was tingling with anticipation at what he was going to do next. Josh reached my heat, slowly licking his lips at the sight before him.

“You’re already so wet,” he spoke up as his hot breath hit my sensitive skin.

His tongue began to flick my clit slowly and I arched my back at the feel of it. He finally put his fingers into play and slowly began to pump as his tongue began to assault my nub.

My body was at complete mercy and I began to squirm around the bed, gripping on to the comforter. I could feel Josh’s lips becoming coated with my arousal as he licked me over and over again. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew to a rumble and I knew that if Josh’s tongue flicked against me any more I was going to ruin the comforter.

“Josh,” I whispered, voice sounding hoarse.

“Kelly…I need you,” he replied in a pained tone.

Before I could even respond, Josh made his way up towards my lips, capturing them and nibbling on my lower lip. He began to slightly grind against me, letting his shaft get covered with my juices. Every time the head hit my clit, I would whimper and it only made me want to connect our bodies together. I brought my hand in between us, leading his cock to my entrance and letting him finish my proposal.

The sounds that we made when we finally became one were beautiful ones. We began to move at a rhythmic pace and as much as I loved when he went slowly, I needed him desperately. 

“Baby,” I whispered. His lips were at my neck, sucking gently, leaving a mark there.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked as he pushed the hair away from my face.

“Fuck me, please. I need to feel your cock so deep in me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” he expressed  concern as he kissed the tip of my nose.

“Josh, I may be pregnant, but you won’t break me. Please, I need you,” I begged as my hands wandered down to his ass to gently squeeze his cheeks.

I could see the color in his eyes turn from hazel, to a storm stricken dark brown. His mouth crashed on to mine as his he began to ram into me forcefully, all while his hands clenched the pillow that my head rested on.

“Oh fuck, Kelly. You feel so fucking good,” he said, his words punctuating each thrust.

The sound of my arousal became louder with each thrust and I couldn’t think of any other sound that I loved more than us becoming one. In the meantime, Josh whispered dirty things in my ear, making me wetter than I already was. Every time he moved, he growled and clenched his jaw. The internal noises that he made sounded like he was holding it all in until I came.

Josh hit that special spot in me that made me see stars. His continuous thrusts made me want him to take me over the edge. My head dug back into the pillow, clutching on to his arms for dear life. The familiar sensation in my belly began to build up again and it was gaining power with each second.

“Oh my god! Right there!” I managed to screech.

Josh began to thrust erratically against me and began to rub my clit furiously with is thumb. “Yes, Kelly, come for me. Come all over my cock.”

At his words, I was at his mercy. My walls fluttered all around him as I began to chant profanities. I could feel myself flood over Josh as he finally made his last thrust a hard one.

“Oh fuck!” he exasperated as he stilled inside me.

The room suddenly became hot and our breathing sounded louder with our sensitive hearing. Josh carefully pulled out of me, watching his glistening cock slip out. He lay next to me, pulling me by the waist to bring me closer to him.

“That was amazing,” he said as he kissed my temple.

“Yeah, it was. Somehow it felt like it was  _more._ ”

“I know. It was mind blowing,” he responded as his hand went down to my stomach. “So this is really happening, huh?”

“So it seems. Do you have a preference?”

His brow furrowed at my question.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” I clarified.

“It doesn’t matter. As long as it’s healthy. If it’s a boy, I’m going to show him everything that my dad taught me and if it’s a girl, she’s going to look exactly like you.”

I laughed at his comment. “Yeah, I really don’t care either. I just want to hold them. But, you with a baby in your arms will be the sexiest thing that I would ever lay eyes on.”

“Can you imagine? Us in the middle of the night either changing diapers or feeding the baby? I mean, we’re already grumpy when we wake up early,” he laughed.

“Yeah, but I guess when the baby is actually here, your perspective on things change and it’s suddenly not so bad, you know?”

“I know. But most of all, I’m going to love this baby like I love you,” he said quietly.

Josh began to draw tiny circles on my stomach, moving up my chest and finally kneading my breast. I could feel my nipple harden as he began to pinch me allowing it to become erect. Without warning, his mouth enveloped my breast and began to suck gently. I knew where this was heading, he wanted to go again and I was willing to follow his lead.

The hunger and ache that I felt when I was with Josh was strong. No other guy would ever make me feel this way. Was I lucky? Maybe. Was I blessed? I’d like to think so. I was blessed to have Josh come into my life, but I was beyond blessed when he gave me family. 


	22. Our Snow Bunny

The image before us was something out of a movie. Blankets of snow covered the ground as we made our way to the middle of the field. Josh had Katie in his arms, kissing her rosy cheeks as she giggled at the feeling. Tiny flakes began to fall from the sky as I held out my hand to capture them.

"Look, baby! Can you say snowflake?" I asked her.

Katie pointed at the snow in my hand and tried to repeat. “Ofay,” she said.

Josh couldn’t help but laugh and kiss her cheek. “That’s good, baby. Now can you say snow?” he asked.

"Sow!" she exclaimed.

We both smiled at her determination to speak. Even though she wasn’t a year old yet, we were surprised at how talkative she was.

"Go play with her and I’ll take some pictures," I told Josh.

"Come on! Let’s go play!" he chimed as he and Katie began to play. They both formed snowballs, but Josh helped her since her pink gloves weren’t helping. Then he began to make a snowman while Katie wandered around him. He tried to make Olaf, but all that was missing was his carrot for the nose.

I began to take pictures of a cheerful Katie playing around her father. She was so happy to enjoy her first time in the snow. Her tiny screams echoed the empty field as she was thrown into the air and caught by her father.

This was considered her first vacation, but we couldn’t wait to go on more to create wonderful memories as a family.


	23. Memories

It’s been months since we last saw each other. I wanted more, but you told me that now was not the time for you to have a girlfriend. I cried every night, praying that you would come back to me, that you would regret those words that you told me. But you didn’t, you stayed mute.

You called me a few times. They were drunk voice mails, but I was happy to hear your voice. I would try to call you the next morning, but you couldn’t recall the messages. I must admit, even though you gave me an attitude, I didn’t care, at least you were talking to me.

Word on the street was that you left for Panama for a movie right after you called it quits. I didn’t even know about your new project. When you came back after you shot the movie, I heard that you had a girlfriend. Was it true? 

There were a few times when you and I were in the same building over that summer. I would keep my head down so you wouldn’t have to look at me. You looked so much more handsome than before, it was hard not look.

I would remember the times when we would get lost in each other. We secluded ourselves from everyone over the weekends. You made love to me much more beautifully than anyone else had. It made my heart ache so much, I thought I wouldn’t be able to survive. How could I be so foolish to not see that you didn’t want anything to do with me? It wasn’t fair, I wanted to be like you- I wanted to be the strong one to walk away and not feel a thing.

As I sat down at this restaurant during my day off, I tried to put those memories to rest. You didn’t want anything to do with me, I’ll respect that.

Murmurs were heard more clearly as the people sitting across from me took their seats. A lot of teenagers’ shrieks were heard loudly. I looked up, only to find you there. You weren’t alone, you were with her.

My stomach and heart dropped at the sight before me. She must have been the girl that you happened to fall for. You looked so in love. Your smile said it all, I remembered because you used to smile at me like that. I could practically hear you saying all the things that you told me once to her. 

In that moment, the pain crept up on me again. It hurt knowing that I was probably someone you could fool around for fun, you never took me seriously. I couldn’t have shared what was never given to me. I wasn’t the owner of your heart, but you were of mine.

I couldn’t see her face, but from her features, she was the kind that you would look for in a partner. Her long, dark hair swished with every movement. You even had your arm around her, claiming her as yours and even feeding her the food off your plate.

Tears welled up in my eyes. As if you sensed someone was watching you, your gaze met mine. You see the tears in my eyes and you completely did a one eighty. You fiddled with the back of her chair and the napkin by your hand. The look on your face was full of remorse, your eyes have saddened at my state.

I could feel myself choking back on sobs. I didn’t want to cry in public, so I hurried and slammed a twenty dollar bill on the bar and stood up. People were looking at me, but at this point, I couldn’t hold back any longer. As I walked by your table, I heard you faintly say my name as you began to pull back your chair.

I left the restaurant, running down the street. I heard you call out my name and I’m assuming that you wanted to come after me. I ran as fast as I could, letting my feet lead to me to the park where we first met, less than a mile away. My feet are tired when I finally reached my destination as I sat by on the nearest bench.

I cried, I cried until I couldn’t anymore. If he wanted to find me, he should know where I could possibly be, but I doubt it. He had someone waiting, he was never going to come to me. New tears run down my face as I say to myself, ”I’m stupid for even thinking he liked me. He got over me in an instant. I don’t know what I did to deserve this. Shame on me.”


	24. Birthday Lovin'

The crashing of the waves could be heard from our room. Although today was my birthday, I wanted to sleep in. Josh surprised me with a trip to Hawaii, he always had surprises up his sleeve, but this one took the cake. I insisted on just having a small get together, but knowing Josh, he wasn’t going to settle for anything like that.

“Happy birthday, Mary,” Josh mumbled as his lips traced my left shoulder.

“Ugh, ten more minutes please,” I complained as I grabbed another pillow and placed it over my head. I was never a morning person and I didn’t care if I was on vacation.

“Babe, come on. We have to get up. You always wanted to swim with dolphins and we get to do that on your day,” he reasoned.

“Josh, it’s still early,” I groaned from under the pillow.

Just then, I could feel Josh’s finger tips on the back of my thighs, slowly tracing a pattern until he reached the end of my nightgown. My eyes suddenly popped open, feeling what Josh was up to. I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back my moans.

His hand gently ran over my left cheek and gave it a slight squeeze. It took all of my will power to not move. He was already winning this round and he didn’t even give me a chance to prepare myself.

The satin that made up my nightgown was something that I bought last week. It was supposed to be a surprise for Josh and boy did he like it when I wore it last night. However, it kind of annoyed me how he said he wasn’t going to give me birthday sex until the next day, which is today.

The gentle caressing of my behind snapped me out of last night’s thoughts. I could hear Josh mumbling all kinds of naughty things as I felt his erection on my side get harder by the second. He lifted the nightgown, feeling his fingertips against my warming skin, and all I was left in were these black laced cheeky panties. Josh gulped and I tried hard not to squirm in my spot.

“Fuck, baby. When did you get these?” he wondered as he began to trace along the seams.

“I bought them last weekend.” I tried to keep my tone neutral. All I really wanted him to do was take them off.

“It would be better if you didn’t have any on.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

I felt the mattress dip as he got on his knees to remove the barrier. Rolling to my side, I helped him remove them before I went back to my sleeping position, on my front and head buried between the pillows. I was prepared for the next step, to have Josh enter from behind me. I waited, and I waited and to my surprise, he didn’t’ do anything. Instead, he went to lie down next to me. He pulled the pillow off my head and held me against him. The flimsy material glided off his skin as I snuggled in closer.

“I’m going to make this the best birthday you ever had,” he promised.

His hot breath hit my neck and that’s when I decided to turn my face to him and kiss him. Our tongues caressed one another’s as his hand began to skim over my left breast, gently squeezing it. He glided over my hip, feeling my warm skin under his touch as he began to make his way to my front.

My stomach quivered with anticipation and I knew what he would be up to next. His hand found my heat, gently caressing my sensitive clit with his middle finger. The adrenaline boiled in my blood and I could feel my skin being set on fire. His movement were gentle, almost ghost like until I can feel myself coating his fingertip.

“You like that, baby?” he whispered huskily in my ear.

“Mhmm,” I managed to whimper.

He continued to do this, slipping into my entrance and back to my clit. I bucked against his hand while he murmured all these kind of dirty things. Everything that he told me made me never want to leave this spot.

I managed to get on back, letting my left leg swing over his hip. Now that I was completely open to him, I could see his reactions clearly now. His eyes were dark, his lips slightly parted as his cheeks flushed with every ticking second.

“Oh god, Josh!” I gasped.

“Do you like that, baby? Do you like it when I touch you like this?”

No words could have possibly been formed from all the sensations I was currently feeling. My head rolled to the side, allowing Josh to suckle on my sweet spot as he torturously moved his dexterous fingers in and out of me.

When I felt Josh pull away, I watched him carefully slipping his digits in his mouth. The moan that he produced sent a shiver down my spine. I loved it when he tasted me and complimented on how sweet I was.

Before I could blink, he was already making his way down my body and stopping at my lower half. He lifts the bottom of my nightgown and reveals my aching heat out into the open air.

Without warning, he gently runs his fingers in between my folds and I gasped at the sensation.

“You’re so wet for me,” he whispered as he continued to torturously move his finger about. My hands gripped the sheet beneath me, eager to have him go beyond what he was doing now. It was like a silent prayer answered when he slowly pushed in his finger.

“Please, Josh,” I pleaded as I would meet my hips with his movements. I could feel myself dripping on the sheets as he continued the assault.

“As you wish, Mary. It’s your birthday.”

Josh carefully pulled his finger out, letting me clench him as much as I could and finally releasing himself. He positioned his lips over my slit and I could feel his breath hitting my buzzing skin. With lustful eyes, he went in for the kill.

My hips bucked towards his face as my right hand fell to his head, keeping him close to me. Josh would flick my nub with his tongue and finally making his way to my center. The vibrations that he made against me made me feel like I had a vibrator in me. When pushed his fingers in me, his lips began to suck on my clit causing me to whimper loudly.

“Josh!” I mewled loudly, hoping the neighbors wouldn’t hear.

“That’s it, baby. Scream my name,” he said huskily.

Josh would not let up with the pleasure and I didn’t want him to. Every time his talented tongue pushed that special button in me, he had me climbing higher and higher to my anticipated peak. I began to grind against his face shamelessly and he seemed to like it since he pulled me closer to him.

Within seconds, I could feel myself clench around his tongue. He was relentless, determined to get me over the edge. I couldn’t hold back anymore. With one final flick of his tongue, I could feel myself drip around and down his chin. My breathing was rapid and I tried the best I could to control myself.

Once the wave crashed, I felt at ease-weightless. Josh began to trail his tongue up to my lower stomach, peppering kisses until he reached my breasts. He swirled his tongue around one nipple, suckling until it was fully erect and moving on to the other. Josh finally reached my lips and I could taste of what was left of me on him. To put it in simple terms, he tasted delicious.

“I hope you enjoyed that. There will be more of that later, but right now, you need to get up,” he smirked.

I playfully smacked his chest. “Fine, fine. You owe me though,” I joked.

“Of course, and then tonight, I’ll make you want to never leave this room.”

“Oh is that so?” I countered.

All he could do was give me that million dollar smile and I knew what he had up his sleeve. “I want to give the woman I love the best birthday she’s ever had,” he simply stated as he kissed my cheek.

“And with that, I thank you for being the best boyfriend ever,” I responded as I gave him a quick peck and leaped off the bed.

I began to make my way towards the bathroom and just before I walked in, I lifted my nightgown and tossed it to the side. Now it was my turn to turn the tables on Josh. I began to turn the knob in the shower, setting it the warmest temperature. The door was still opened and I made my way towards the doorway only to find Josh on his back pleasuring himself. The sight of his cock swelling up made my mouth water. There was no way in hell I was going to wait until tonight.

“You know, I could take care of that for you,” I spoke up. Josh slowed down his pace and looked at me. “You’re more than welcomed to join me.”

I haven’t seen him leap off the bed this fast and before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me and shut the door behind him- eager to let the water cascade down our bodies as we would slowly get lost in each other.  


	25. Tutoring Session

I found myself shaking when I pressed the button on the elevator to the fifth floor of the library. It wasn’t because of the work, it was the tutor. Josh Hutcherson was a guy that would have anyone eating out of the palm of his hand. Every time that he looked at me, it felt like I was being thrown head first into a boiling volcano. He was like any other student, but the fact that he was a tutor for accounting made me even more nervous. Math wasn’t my strongest subject, but he always had a way of making the subject easier.

Yes, he was very good looking. His hazel eyes were so beautiful, changing from brown to a green whenever his mood changed. I lost count on how many times he’s caught me counting his freckles when he was trying to teach me a formula. Now was not the time for that. I had to focus on studying for this upcoming midterm. I knew what I had to get at least a B in order to maintain a B-.

The elevator opened and I began to walk in the direction of the tutoring center, feeling my palms beginning to sweat. It was in a room far from the tables, computers and cubicles. When I opened the door, I was grateful to find only Josh working on something on his laptop.

"Hey, Savannah! What’s up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh I uh…I have a midterm in a few days and I was wondering if you can help me with some major points?"

"Well that’s what I’m here for! Have a seat." He patted to the chair next to him.

I could feel my insides twirl with excitement. He never had me sitting next to him. If I did, we would sit on the corner of the table- I’d be on one side while he was on the other. When I finally sat down, I felt this buzz in between us. It was off that he was being super friendly, but I didn’t mind.

We began with the fifth chapter, covering anything that could possibly on the midterm. Josh’s explanations were clear and on point with what I needed to know. I wrote down as many notes as I could and he even made up a few problems that I can practice on. We did this for the next four chapters and by the end, he and I were relaxing and talking about our lives so far.

"I have a midterm too. Political science. It’s going to kick my ass," he told me.

"Aww, you’ll be okay. You’re really smart and I have faith that you will pass it," I complimented.

"Thanks, Savannah. You know, there is something that can help….ease the tension," he purred as he sat back and placed his arm over the back of my chair.

My cheeks began to heat up as my insides began to tingle when I saw his left hand placed close to his crotch. His fingers began to play with the ends of my hair and it instantly sent a shock down to my center.

"R-really?" I managed to blurt out.

"We don’t have to if you don’t want but….I really want to kiss you."

The bold desire to have him clouded any thought I had at that moment.

"Then do it."

At my words, Josh’s lips pressed against mine, slowly parting them and letting me savor him. He was as delicious as I imagined. His hand cradled my face, tilting it to the side. A few seconds went by and the urge was getting stronger. My hand went down to run over his bulge that was becoming apparent.

With the touch of my hand, he pulled away and began to unbutton his jeans.

"You’ve been a good student, Savannah. You deserve a reward," he huffed as he got off his seat to lock the door.

"Will anyone know if we’re here?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"Not right now. The other tutors have already left for the day."

I could no longer contain myself, I was ready for his cock to fill my mouth. Josh dimmed the lights a bit and walked back to his chair, pulling his pants down mid thigh. His black briefs were tenting at the front and I couldn’t wait to see what was in store for me. I went on my knees and I could tell that he liked where I was going.

My nimble fingers began to pull down the barrier, his erection was inches away from my lips. My hand wrapped itself around the base as my tongue swirled around his tip. He hissed, threading my tresses as my lips enveloped him.

"Oh shit, that’s it, baby. Can you take me in?"

I began to bob my head, taking him in as much as I could. Josh began to curse silently, watching my mouth descend on his glistening cock. The feeling of him in my mouth was like savoring the rarest lollipop. Up and down I went, sheathing my teeth so I wouldn’t hurt him. His thighs tensed under my left hand and I knew that he was close.

He suddenly halted me. “Stop.”

I released him, not sure what he was up to.

"Take off your jeans and panties, and lean against the table," he ordered.

I swiped everything off the area and did as I was told, baring myself to him from the waist down. Josh licked his lips, completely admiring what was in front of him. The way he stared at me made me feel a bit embarrassed. I am never this bold, but he had this magic spell on me. My cheeks burned when I felt his eyes traveling all over my body and I couldn’t meet his gaze.

"Fuck, Savannah. You’re so beautiful, you don’t need to hide from me," he soothed as he held my cheek-forcing me to look into his now stormy eyes. "I don’t want you to feel embarrassed. I really like what I see."

His compliment made me feel like his goddess. The words the tumbled from his lips made it known that I was the one person he needed.

"I really like you, Josh. I hope you feel the same way too," I replied I a tiny voice.

"Oh, baby. I was wondering when you’d say that to me."

My hands lifted my shirt, revealing my purple satin bra. Josh immediately stripped himself from his shirt and began to rummage around his wallet for a condom. Once he rolled the latex over his member, I was about to take off my bra when he stops me again.

"No, let me." His fingers danced along my strap and landing on the clasp in the front.

"Purple is suddenly my new favorite color," he purred as he began to knead my breasts, gently pinching my nipples in between his calloused fingertips.

I was already becoming goo at his touch, but I needed that connection to get my blood boiling. His finger tips ran up and down my folds, feeling his finger getting soaked in the process.

"Fuck, Savannah. Did I do this to you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Do you want me to take care of you?" he murmured.

I bit my bottom lip, praying that my moans couldn’t be heard outside the room.

"We’re going to have to be quiet, baby. Don’t want to get caught."

"Well where’s the fun in that?" I teasingly protested as I took his index finger up to my lips and began to suck on it.

"Holy shit," he whispered. It was a silent protest that left him bewildered at the moment. His arm snaked around my waist as he held his cock in the other and pushed his way inside me.

My moans and yelps couldn’t have been controlled. His cock filling me up was something that I always wanted to feel. My vibrator nor fingers came close to comparison.

"You’re so fucking tight. I’m going to make you come so hard," he promised.

"Josh…" I trailed. My voice has completely disappeared. All I could do was to feel the sensations that he was giving my body. Every thrust had me to the brim- he was gentle yet strong. I tried my best to meet his thrusts and he groaned when he hit that special spot in me. My fingernails dug onto his shoulders, leaving my mark on him.

I could feel my arousal trickling down to the table. Josh began to pick up the pace a bit and I could hear the table squeak. Our lips caressed one another’s, letting our tongues dance around without care. I could feel my walls beginning to clench all around him and I could feel him stiffen even more.

"I need you to come, baby. Please," he pleaded as his thumb began to rub my clit. HIs begging made me lose it. I wanted to please him in every way, to make this tension and sexual frustration disappear.

Josh began to match his thrusts with his rubbing thumb on me. I was seeing stars and it seemed like a cluster of them was about to burst. The sensor was off when I finally reached my impending climax, allowing himself to lose his sanity in me.

"Oh fuck!" Josh yelped as he made a few quick thrusts and spills himself into the condom.

Our bodies were sticky and shaking from the exertion. Heavy breathing and sighs were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. Josh had his face buried on my neck, feeling his hot breath hit my skin while his lips left a ghostly trail up to my lips.

When our faces met, we began to giggle at what we just did. We were both naked in the tutoring room and we just had the most amazing sex ever. Josh smiled the exact smile that had me since day one.

"That was really amazing," he spoke up. He gave me a sweet kiss and began to pull out gently so he could get dressed. I got off the table and I felt like my legs were like jello.

"Whoa," I said surprisingly. I had to hold on to the table so I wouldn’t fall over.

I could hear Josh laugh to himself. “I guess I did a good job, huh? Let me help you get dressed.”

Josh handed me my bra, underwear and shirt. He helped me with putting my legs in through my jeans and helped to pull them up over my hips. His hand gave my behind a quick slap and grab.

"So, do you have anymore questions for me?" he asked he leaned against the table.

"Yeah, would you like to come back to my place right now?" I asked boldly.

"Hold on there, sweetheart. How about I take you out for dinner then go back to your place. Deal?"

Little did he know, I was planning something a little naughty and sweet for dessert. “Deal.”

**Thinking about writing a part 2 to this. Let me know what you all think!!**


	26. As Long as I'm Living, My Baby You'll Be

"Psst! Mommy?" Caroline whispered, sounding like she was about to cry.

"What’s wrong, baby?" 

"There’s monsters in my closet, can I sleep with you and daddy?"

I could feel that mattress move as Caroline climbed in between us. She snuggled against me as I pulled her back towards my chest. 

"What’s wrong princess?" I asked while I placed a kiss on her temple all while my eyes were shut. 

"I heard something and I think it’s a monster," she replied as she buried her face on the pillow. 

"Are you sure it’s not, Mike Wizowski or Sully?" I slightly laughed.

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Shhh, I’m here," I soothed.  

I could hear Caroline steady her breath as she finally went into a deep sleep. Another arm was placed over mine as I saw my wife snuggled in close to us. 

These were the moments that I loved. Even though she tossed and turned at night, I wouldn’t want to trade these nights for anything. 

She was growing up so fast, but she will always be my baby. I wanted to protect her in every way that I can. Caroline was so innocent and pure, it was hard not to fall in love with her. With my two girls by my side, I coudn’t ask for anything better.

When the sun shined through the window, I could feel my wife place a kiss on my cheek. I woke up on my back with Caroline almost on top of me. 

"Good morning, baby," she whispered. 

"Good morning to you," I replied. 

She kissed Caroline’s cheek before she came back to me. “I’m going to make some breakfast. Do you have any requests?”

"Your french toast sounds amazing right now," I mumbled. 

"French toast it is. I’ll give you a few minutes to wake her up," she smiled. 

Once Caroline and I were alone, I wrapped my arms around her and held her as long as possible. I settled her beside me and studied her features. Her long curls were stuck on her face and on the pillow. Her pixie nose looked so delicate in the sun. She was so beautiful and I had to enjoy these moments because time was going by so fast. Even though she was still four, she will always be my baby, even when she becomes a teenager and tells me that I’m annoying. I began to run my finger tip from the bridge of her nose down to the tip, repeating the smooth motion. 

Caroline began to open her eyes and sighed, burying her face on my chest. “Good morning, baby. Did you sleep good?”

She nodded and looked up at me, giving me a kiss on my chin.

"I had a dream that we made this biiiig sand castle!" she excitedly explained, expanding her arms to show me how big.

"Really? Me too! You know what? I think we should go to the beach today. We don’t have anything planned, so why not?"

Caroline got on her feet, jumping up and down on the bed and squealing. “Yes!! You’re the best daddy ever!” she cheered as she got off the bed

Her feet pattered on the floor, calling her mother about the great news. I lay back, closing my eyes and enjoying the sound of her voice. No matter how old she was, 4, 6, 14, 22 or even 30, I will always consider her my baby. As long as I lived, she will always be my precious angel. 


	27. And I Love Her

Two months. It’s been two months since she left this world. Every day felt like a wrecking ball was going to hit me. Ever since April passed away, I felt like a flower on the verge of dying. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were supposed to raise our daughter together and have many more babies after.

When she passed out once she gave birth to the baby, I was told to exit the room while doctors tended to her. I was pacing outside her room, silently praying that the doctors were going to save her. Ten minutes passed when finally the doctor came out. The words still haunted me to this day.

~~~

_“We’re sorry Mr. Hutcherson. She didn’t make it.”_

_“No, n-no! You’re lying to me!” I began._

_“Mr. Hutcherson, please calm down. April lost a lot of blood and we tried our best to bring her back,” Dr. Meyer expressed._

_I fell to my knees, the tears didn’t stop flowing. I had no one with me at the moment because she went in to labor all the sudden. My mom was in Kentucky and her parents weren’t supposed to be here for a few days. My whole world flashed before me and I didn’t even see the purpose of living._

_“Mr. Hutcherson, the baby is okay. There are no signs of health scares and she’s in perfect condition. Would you like to see her?”_

_My baby, my beautiful baby girl was all alone. She must have been crying for her mother and no one was there to take care of her. I wiped the tears from my face and slowly made my way into the room. How could it be that ten minutes ago, April was alive? Why was life so cruel that I had to lose her? I walked to her bedside, I hated that she was never going to wake up but I had to let her go because she looked so peaceful._

_A cry broke in the room and I could see the nurses attending to my baby. I walked over to the bassinette and saw the most beautiful human being. She looked so tiny, her skin was slightly pink, and when the nurse wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in my arms, she immediately stopped crying. It was as if she knew that I had her._

_I brought her over to her mother. I know she wouldn’t be able to open her eyes, but I wanted for them to meet each other._

_“April, this is our daughter. Her name will be Elena, the name that you picked out but I disagreed on many times,” I said, trying to suppress the wave of tears hitting me._

_“I promise to always love and take care of her. I’ll be her mother and father. We love you so much.”_

_I gave her one last kiss as a tear of mine hit April’s cheek. From that moment on, everything became hazy and dark. It felt like a part of me was ripped away and taken with her to heaven._

_~~~_

Elena began to whimper from her crib by my bed and as I checked the time on the clock, it was time to feed her. I kicked the sheets off of me and gingerly lifted her in my arms.

“Shh, baby, I’m here. Do you want something to eat?” I asked her.

I padded out towards the kitchen to warm up a bottle. Elena greedily began to drink once she felt the bottle close to her lips. I watched her as her eyes began to flutter shut.

Walking into the living room, I sat down on the couch and looked down on my angel. I was going to give all my love to this little girl for the rest of my life. She had made me look at life in a completely different way. Everything about her made me love her more- the way she made noises, the way she wrinkled her nose when she’s about to cry, and just the way she looked at me when I talked to her. She reminded me so much of her mother and although it made me happy, a part of me couldn’t hide the pain of losing April.

Once Elena was done, I placed her in an upright position on my chest so I could burp her. I got off the couch and walked to the back porch. It was a warm summer evening and not a breeze could be felt. As I gently patted Elena’s back, I slowly swayed back and forth on my feet. The only sounds that could be heard around the tree house were the occasional night creatures and Elena’s gurgling.

The sky was looked like it was painted in a dark shade of purple. The stars were shining brightly, especially on in particular.

“Oh April, I wish you were here,” I pleaded the star. “I don’t even know if I’m doing this parenting thing right. I never imagined this thing ever happening to me. We were going to have lots of babies and grow old together. I guess that wasn’t the case. I’m still keeping my promise that I made to you that night. I will always be there for Elena. My love for her will never die.”

The tears that ran down my face wet my cheeks and a few tears landed on Elena. Just then, a slight breeze hit us. The trees began to sway and the temperature was comforting. Then, out of nowhere, there was a slight warmth on my cheek, as if I was receiving a kiss. The feeling was all too familiar. It must have been my imagination, but in that moment, it sounded like someone was saying “I love you. You’re doing great” in my ear. The voice sounded a lot like April’s.

I look down at my baby girl who was dreaming away in my arms. A wave of comfort washed over me, as if all my doubts just floated away in the wind. I walked back into the house and headed straight into my room. I placed her beside me and watched her chest rise and fall. She looked so peaceful and I was so in love with her. My eyes began to close, happy and sated with my baby next to me.

Being a single parent was the most challenging thing that has ever happened to me. It was hard doing this on my own, but I know that I wasn’t completely alone. I had my family, April’s family, but most of all, I knew that I had the watchful eyes of April looking down and protecting us. 


	28. A Bet is a Bet

Jersey ready, snacks ready, now all I needed was for Josh to change the channel to the soccer match between Mexico and Croatia.

“Josh! Hurry up and change the channel!” I whined.

“Aww, look at you- dressed in your Javier Hernandez jersey. You know Mexico is going to tie or lose,” Josh teased as he settled on his favorite sports channel.

“Shut up,” I stated as I threw a piece of popcorn at him.

The game was about to begin when Josh suddenly speaks up. “How about we place bets? If I win, you have to orally please me without using your hands.”

“And if I win?” I countered.

Josh leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, “I’ll finger fuck you until you soak around my fingers and beg for more.”

My cheeks felt hot but it’s bet I couldn’t refuse.

“Deal.”

~~~

When Javier made his last goal, my screams could be heard from a mile away. As I looked over at Josh, his face was in his hands, ashamed that his underdog team was losing by three goals.

“Aww, Josh. Don’t cry, there’s always the next game,” I taunted as I continued to cheer my team on.

“Jackie, you’re mean,” he countered in a friendly yet upset way.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t tease me about it.”

As the game came close to an end, Croatia scored one goal, but there simply wasn’t enough time to outscore the other team. From the corner of my eye, Josh’s jaw clenched and his fists were balled up tightly. I could tell he was pissed, but all my fan girling over Javier Hernandez during the game got to him. I always thought he was cute and when I talked about him to Josh, he teased me relentlessly. Inside, I knew he was jealous because he’d roll his eyes or get slightly upset. When the buzzer sounded to notify that the game was over, I grinned at how my team made it to the next game.

Josh looked over at me in the most possessive way. His eyes have darkened, almost looking black. He licked his lips as he crawled over to me, like he was a man on a mission. He didn’t give me time to prepare myself and once his lips landed on mine, it sent a wave of warmth throughout my body. I knew that in that moment, I needed him, all bets off. He took his time trailing down my neck and onto my sweet spot. His hand traveled up my side and tried to yank the jersey off of me.

“Tell me, Jackie. What does this Javier have that I don’t?” he asked huskily as he removed my shirt and went back to my neck.

“Nothing, you’re the ultimate package,” I managed to breathe out as he began to grind against me. The friction of our jeans felt so damn good and I knew that once he started, he couldn’t stop and I didn’t want him to. His fingers pinched my nipples over my bra and it caused me to yelp in response.

“Do you think about him when I’m not home and you need to get off?” he murmured as his hot breath hit my breast.

“No,” I mewled.

“What do you think of?”

“Your fingers pumping in and out of me. Your tongue,” I panted.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he said in a cocky manner. He got off of me and began to pull my shorts down and my black panties off. I was so eager to have his thick digits in me, it’s been a while since I barely landed in Berlin the other day and we were drained.

“A bet is a bet, and I plan on making you come harder than ever,” he promised.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad when he lost bets because I always managed to get my way.

His fingers began to spread my folds open, gently running a digit through them first. The intense contact made me squirm in my spot until Josh placed a hand over my lower abdomen.

“Shhh, don’t you want your reward for winning?” he asked with amusement in his eyes.

“I. Want. It. Now,” I punctuated as I tried to get his finger in me.

“You should’ve been a bit nicer and not brag that your team won. Now you’re going to pay the consequences for it,” he droned, his voice grumbling deep in his chest.

Josh slowly pushed his fingers into my heat and I can instantly feel how I clenched him tightly.

“Shit, you’re so wet already, baby. You like the idea of me finger fucking you, huh?” he wondered as he began to curve his fingers inside me.

I gasped, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. My vision began to blur as Josh’s pace began to quicken.

“You’re soaking my fingers, just like how I wanted you,” he grinned as I could feel my arousal trickle down to his palm.

The noise that I produced couldn’t be contained. I was trapped in his web and there was no way I could save myself, I needed to hand him my body in order to feel my blissful release. My right hand gripped the edge of the cushion as the other was on my left breast. When Josh’s thumb began to draw circles on my clit, the double stimulation had me wailing.  

“God, I can’t wait to have my cock replace my fingers. Your little whimpers get my cock harder than ever,” he huskily said. “Do you want my cock, Jackie? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Yes! Please, Josh. Let me come,” I begged as I felt his movements slow down.

“I’m going to let you come, but I won’t be done quite yet,” he said darkly.

Josh quickly began to finger me harder than he ever had. My hips began to lift off the couch and within seconds, I was thrown over the edge head first as my climax took over. I could feel that I drenched Josh’s fingers and the sound that my arousal created sounded louder than ever.

“That’s it, baby. Keep coming,” Josh encouraged.

My body felt as light as a feather and I was in my own euphoria. My state of bliss was never ending. Josh still hasn’t removed himself from me when he began to caress me gently, leaning over and kissing me.

“There, there, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” he asked.

“No,” I slurred.

I began to regain the strength in my limbs when a few seconds went by. My fingers began to wander down Josh’s chest and finally landed on the button of his jeans. I did the best I could kick his pants and briefs off, but he got off of me to help. His cock was standing at attention and he pumped himself a few times, enough to make my mouth water. I replaced his hand with mine as I began to stroke him gently. From what I could feel on my palm, Josh slightly covered himself with my arousal. He got off the couch and began to strip himself while I got down on my knees. When I was settled, I placed my hands on his thighs as my lips hovered over his head.

Josh brought my hair to the side, eager to see that he wasn’t the only one who was getting his reward.

“You like tasting yourself on me, huh babe?” he wondered.

“ _You_ taste good no matter what,” I replied. “Let me thank you.”

“Go right ahead, Jackie. Show me how much you want me.”

I remembered my part of the bet where I couldn’t use my hands, and I intended on following through. My tongue traced the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, finally swirling the tip and enveloping my lips over him.

“Shit, just like that,” Josh whimpered.

I didn’t waste any time pleasing him. It was a bit harder than I thought it would be, but as long as Josh was enjoying it, that was all that mattered. I managed to envelop him as much as I could and I saw how Josh was amused at what I could do. My bobs were torturous, first starting slow, going fast, and then releasing him with a pop.

“Fuck, your mouth is amazing,” he complimented. All I could do was smirk and continue to fondle his balls with my tongue.

The shuddering that I earned from Josh was a sign that he was close. His muscles tensed and his breathing began to quicken.

“Fuck, babe. Let me come on your tits.”             

I quickly removed my bra and pinched my hardened nipples for him. My hand began to pump him and he spurted over my chest.

“Fuck, fuck,” he chanted as he opened and closed his eyes.  

My fingers rolled his semen over my nipples as I felt them tighten. My aching sex needed more stimulation and I knew Josh needed it also because he hasn’t gone soft after his release. When he caught me in the action of fondling my breasts, he pulled my up and onto his lap. I rolled my hips against him, his erection nestled between my wet folds. His grip on one side of my hip tightened as his right hand ran up my back. He captured my lips and our tongues danced around each other’s before pulling away to smile at me.

“God, I’m lucky to have you here now,” he expressed.

“I’m glad I gave in to coming to Berlin. I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too,” he said as he kissed my lips. “Do you want to go sightseeing? I can take you to this one restaurant where they have amazing food.”

“How about…you show you how much you missed me first? Then you can take me out,” I teased.

Josh shifted a bit, grabbed his cock, and slowly lowered me on to him. I gasped at how it felt so much better than his fingers.

“It would be my pleasure.”


	29. Secret Message

“I miss you,” I huffed into the phone to Josh.

“I know, Natasha. I miss you too. Only two more weeks until I can come home,” he replied softly.

It sucked when he was away from home. Although I went to visit him on set, I hated that our time was limited. I wanted to be with him every minute of every day.

“Yeah. So what did you do today?” I asked, trying to change the subject so I wouldn’t feel bad.

Josh went on to talk about the funny prank that he pulled on his co-star. He thought that they called a truce, but Josh being Josh, went in for the ultimate prank. He then asked me what was on my mind, and I couldn’t help but let slip what I really had in mind.

“I was just thinking about you when you walk out of the shower. How you just have a towel wrapped around your waist. There was never a time when I didn’t walk over to you and pulled the towel off,” I murmured.

I could hear Josh suck in his breath before he exhaled. “Yeah, I always liked it when you’d push me on the bed and would go down on me. I like seeing those pretty lips of yours around my cock.”

My cheeks were burning as I recalled many of those times. Josh clears his voice as he goes on further with this conversation.

“You know, the other day, I was thinking about sending you something…,” he trailed.

Curiosity bit me. “What’s that?”

“Well, it’s kind of a surprise. I promise that I’ll send it to you before I leave,” he promised.

“Okay, well I’ll be waiting for it.” I was getting excited as to what he was thinking about. We both said goodnight to each other and called it a night.

~~~

Two days later, I heard the notification on my phone as I stepped out of the shower. When I went to check who sent me a message, I realized that it was from Josh with a video attached. My finger slid across to read the message. I was completely taken back at what I just received.

_“Natasha, the other day I was thinking about something. There isn’t a day when I don’t think about you. You consume my mind so I decided to show you how much I miss you.”_

I tapped on the video that was attached to the message. No one appeared for a few seconds until Josh sat down on the chair. His hair was disheveled and he was shirtless. I clutched the towel that was wrapped around me tighter as I felt like my heart began to take off. He leaned down and smiled at the camera.

_“For your eyes only, babe.”_

He began to take off his pants and briefs, I was already smiling at how he hard he was. My breath began to hitch as I saw as he slowly stroked himself. The sounds that he produced immediately sent a wave of warmth all over my body. I began to squirm a bit on my seat and I could feel myself get aroused more than ever.

Josh cupped his balls, slightly tugging on them as his pace slowed and sped up in a rhythm that I used on him. With just the sight of my boyfriend getting off, I felt the need to get off with him as well. What better way than to show him how much I appreciated his video by actually talking to him via Face Time?

When Josh finally came, he spilled himself over his lower stomach as he chanted my name. I loved it when he called for me after he climaxed. It made me feel special how I made him become this way. Our need and desperation to become one was so overwhelming and satisfying. Enough was enough. I needed him and even though he wasn’t here with me, then I was going to find the way to make the distance seem not so dreadful.

I threw myself on the bed and settled myself against the headboard supported by pillows. Then I tapped Josh’s number for a Face Time notification. It was around 9:15 at night his time and I knew that he was usually done at this hour because not much was needed to be done for the movie.

Within five seconds, Josh appeared on my screen. His face lit up from excitement when he saw mine, but his cheeks began to turn pink slightly.

“Hi, Natasha!” he greeted, sounding slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, I got your message…” I trailed.

“Babe, I can explain,” he began.

“You don’t need to, Josh. Thank you for that, it was unexpected,” I giggled.

“I’ve never done anything like that before, mostly because I would have the fear that it would somehow get leaked.”  

“Well, you outdid yourself. Now I think I should repay you for it.” I bit my lower lip, trying to look seductive while in frame. I deftly removed the towel off me and scanned my phone over my chest for Josh to see.  

“Fuck babe, you’re making me hard,” Josh warned.

“That’s the point. I’m all wet after watching that video. I need some relief after I finished watching the video. Would you like to help out?” I pouted.

Josh was now leaning against the head board of his bed, watching with amusement as I began to skim the tops of my breasts. His breathing began to pick up the pace and he easily took off his shirt.

“Pinch your nipples for me. Pretend that my fingers are the ones touching you,” he demanded.

Obeying him, I pinched my nipples, slowly rolling them between my fingers like he told me to. It was hard trying to keep my eyes open and trying to see Josh’s reaction, but when I caught a glimpse, he was already feeling himself over his boxer briefs.

“I want to see how hard you are,” I spoke up.

Josh stripped himself from his briefs and I was shocked at how he was already pointing at attention. He pumped himself a few times before he settled back against the headboard.

“Ooh, I like what I see,” I teased. “I wish I could put my mouth on you.”

“I like it when you suck me off. You make my cock grow harder than anything,” he strained.

I continued to play with my breasts all while watching Josh getting himself off. My hand trailed down my chest, circling around my navel, and eventually drawing a pattern on my thighs. Josh saw how my hand was no longer in his sight, and that’s when he slowed down his movements and brought his phone closer to him.

“Touch that pussy, baby. Show me how wet you are,” he gently commanded.

His husky voice could get me to do anything that he wanted and all the dirty talk got me even more excited. My hand slipped in between my legs, running a finger gently in between my folds. I gently eased my fingers in, letting themselves coat in my arousal. Once I pulled them out, I flashed them to Josh and hoping that the camera would pick up my glistening fingers.

“Oh fuck,” he huffed as his eyes widened.

Since I wanted to push his buttons, I brought my fingers to my lips to lick off the evidence of my arousal on them. He nearly dropped the phone when I did that and straightened himself up.

“You like tasting yourself, huh?” he asked me.

“Yes, but I wish you were here to taste me instead,” I replied with a small pout.

“Start touching yourself, Natasha. I want to hear you moan.”

I did what I was told, slowly reaching my swollen nub and drawing circles around it. It sent a shock to my center at the touch and as much as I loved it when Josh touched me, it felt like he was physically here with me.

My moans left my lips as I tried hard to keep the camera steady on my face.

“I can hear how wet you are, babe. You sure do miss me, don’t you?” he taunted.

“So much,” I managed to get out.

“Push in two fingers, move slowly, and picture my fingers in you. Can you feel how tight you are?”

My walls reacted to the way my fingers made their movements. I could picture Josh beside me, his body heat radiating off of him as his hot breath would hit my skin. I tried hard to visualize him physically with me than through the phone. The light sound of his skin slapping made me want to push beyond my boundaries. I pushed in deeper and it only made me cry out more.

“Oh fuck, Josh. You’re going to make me come,” I cried softly.

“Look at me, look how hard I am for you,” he said as he angled his phone so I could see his cock in his hand. My mouth watered at his state and I didn’t know if I could possibly get any more turned on than I already was.

“I like it when I suck you off, baby. I like the way you grip my hair and the way your thighs tense up from my touch,” I said roughly. “You taste so good.”

My movements began to slow down as I watched Josh grip himself tighter; his teeth biting down on his lower lip, sweat slowly began to form around his hairline. His moans created a symphony in my ears and his heavy breathing made me skin feel like it was on fire.

“Fuck, Natasha. I can’t wait to get home and have you on your knees. All the sounds that you’ll make,” he panted.

His words embedded in my brain and I began to pick up my own pace. Every time I moved in and out, my walls accommodated the girth. We were panting, groaning out each other’s names, desperately wanting a release. I could feel the inside of my thighs get wet and quickly glanced at Josh and the vein on the underside of his shaft getting thicker by the second.

The feeling was creeping up on me, the light began to shine brighter when I closed my eyes. If anything were to happen at that moment, I wouldn’t care. I was in my own state of bliss to worry about anything other than Josh.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come!” I yelped.

“Come for me, Natasha. I want to see you lick your fingers clean once you’re done,” Josh moaned while he began to pump a bit faster.

I did what I was told and within five seconds, it felt like I was floating on air. I could feel my arousal trickle down my leg and the sound of it was muffled.

Josh on the other hand was moaning like crazy until he finally released on his lower stomach. His skin was flushed and I could tell that he was slightly sweaty.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” I heard him chant. We both stayed still for a minute before we composed ourselves to look at each other. Both our faces were flushed and our goofy smiles couldn’t be contained. We both broke into giggles at what we just did- we had never done this while we were together. Sure we’ve sent photos to each other before, but this was entirely different.  I felt so stress free but at the same time, I felt so shy about what just happened.

“God damn, you really know how to work me up over the phone,” he complimented. “We should do this more often when we’re apart.”

I giggled, “You’re welcome. I’m surprised that this is our first time even doing this. That was pretty damn amazing. Now I think I need another shower.”

“If I were there, I’d clean you up and make love to you in the shower. God I love it when you moan in there, it’s so much more intense.”

I realized that my fingers were still inside me, so I glided them out and show cased them to Josh. They glistened a lot more than earlier in the light that the lamp provided in the room. One by one, I cleaned the juices off of me and watched Josh’s expression through the camera. He was shocked at my actions, completely taken back but enjoying every second of it.

“How do you taste?” he asked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Pretty sweet, wish you were here,” I teased.

“Is that what you want, Natasha? You know I love tasting you.” His voice suddenly got low and his eyes have darkened with desire and lust.

“Two more weeks,” Josh stated.

“Two more weeks until what?” I asked, trying to act coy and biting down on my finger.

“You better be ready for me, because in two weeks, I’m going to make you come harder than ever.”

I chuckled at his bold statement.

“Hmm, I hope you remember that when you come back home.”

“Sweetheart, I never forget my promises. Right now, all I want is for these two weeks to fly by quickly so I can make you mine.”

I tried very hard to keep my poker face on for him. If that’s what he wanted, he was definitely going to get it and I couldn’t wait for him to possess me.

_**Part 2 coming soon!** _


	30. Soldier Josh

The heavy footsteps echoed in the hallways as they approached the bedroom. My back was facing the door folding some laundry when I heard them stop at the doorway.

"Josh, did you ever find those sunglasses?" I asked as I was folding his shirts in a pile.

"You mean these?" he asked. I turned around to find him wearing the aviators that he’s been searching for a week. However, when I took in his appearance, my mouth dropped. 

He was wearing a pair of camo pants, his black combat boots, and some dog tags. To top it all off, her was chewing on a tooth pick. 

"Holy shit," I said to myself as I scanned over his chest. I loved it when he was shirtless around the house. 

"What was that again?" he asked in a dominating tone. 

"Uhh," I began. No words could be possibly be formed. I always had this fantasy of Josh like this, but I never thought he’d make it come true. 

"Drop down and give me twenty," he ordered as he threw his sunglasses on to a chair nearby and the toothpick to his side.

My fantasy was now ruined. Was he really going to make me do twenty push ups?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I replied a bit too harsh. 

"You know you could always do something else," he hinted as he began to rub the front of his pants.  _Oh he’s fucking good._

"Sir, yes, sir."

I dropped to my knees and replaced his hand with mine. He groaned internally as he felt the heat of my touch. My fingers gingerly undid his button and pulled down the zipper. He has gone commando, like he was anticipating something. Once I pulled down his pants to his ankles, I caught his erection with my lips and began to suckle on his tip. The moans that I earned for him sent a chill throughout my body. I was definitely going to make this work to my advantage. 

My hand wrapped around the base as my tongue snaked out and left a trail on the underside of his cock, tracing the pulsing vein. Josh threaded his fingers through my tresses, helping me bob at a pace that satisfied him. I took him in as much as I could, I even felt him hit the back of my throat a few times. However, his moans and pants were erotic and clouded my brain. 

"Fuck, I love your mouth," he groaned. 

I released him with a pop. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

"Is that what you want? My girl is going to get what she wants," Josh purred.

My lips enveloped him, coating him with my desire. He had gotten harder than I have ever felt him. His tense legs hardened under my touch and I tried to wrap my hand around his thigh as much as I could. My knees where getting tired from kneeling on the hardwood floor, but I didn’t care. I needed him to come, to feel him release in me before I could be satisfied.

"Shit," I heard him mumble under his breath. I began to pick up the pace, his cock twitching and awaiting his release. "I’m close."

I released him with a pop and pumped him at a slow pace. The smirk that I gave him made it known how much I wanted to tease. It was sweet how he wanted to make one of my fantasies come true, but how dare he do it when I wasn’t ready.

Josh gripped my hair, careful not to pull on it too tight as he replaced my hand with his, pumping furiously.

"Oh god, fuck I’m coming!" he warned.

After four quick pumps, I broke free from Josh’s grip and wrapped my lips around his tip, feeling his essence run down my throat. When Josh’s eyes landed on mine, he smiled a satisfied smile. He still had his dog tags on and even when he was wearing just that, it felt like my skin was on fire. He swiped his thumb over the corner of my mouth and traced along my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and sucked greedily on the pad. 

"Mmm," I moaned. "You taste delicious as ever, soldier."

I got up from my knees and reached up to Josh. Once his lips were on mine, he began to kiss me passionately. Our tongues danced around each others as his grip on my hips tightened.

"I think you’re a little overdressed right now," he said as he nibbled on my bottom lip all while trying to remove his boots.

"Oh really?" I taunted. 

"We’re just getting started." His hands lifted my shirt over my head and reached over to unclasp my bra. While I was removing my pants, he began to take off his dog tags. 

"No, leave those on."

"I see that you haven’t had enough of the soldier, huh?"

"No, sir." His finger pushes my panties aside and runs a finger in between my warm folds. 

"You’re ready for me."

He grabbed me and swiped the laundry off the bed before he lowered me on to the pillows, slowly grinding against my hips and finally entering me. I cried out his name to the ceiling and he chuckled when he felt my nails leaving marks on his shoulder. 

"Who’s your favorite soldier?" he asked as he began to suckle on my neck. 

"Y-you are," I stammered. 

"Damn right."

Once we both reached our endings, we lay beside each other- sticky and hot. As I traced a pattern on his chest, I chuckled at what just happened. 

"What’s so funny?" he asked. 

"It was really random of you to dress up like a soldier. I remember telling you that it was a fantasy of mine, but I never thought you’d actually pull through."

Josh let out a laugh as well. “I knew that I had to do it. It was a miracle that I found these glasses and you think I look sexy in them.”

"You look sexy in anything, even in your Deth Killers shirts that you wear all the time," I joked. He looked down at me with a smile. 

"From what I remember, you are now the owner of those shirts and you wear them to sleep. I only have one new one," he smiled. "Besides, I like it when you wear my clothes." 

We didn’t move from our position, I felt comfortable being in his arms as always. I was about to close my eyes when I hear him ask me a question. 

"So what other fantasies do you have of me, babe?"

"Well….I tried to envision you as a cowboy and I love the way you act like a redneck when we visit your family in Kentucky," I replied. 

"You like me as a redneck?" he asked amusingly. 

"Yeah, especially when you where those cowboy hats. I have a thing for them," I groaned as my hand began to descend down his taut stomach and tracing the outline of his happy trail. 

Josh took my hand and lowered it down to his cock that began to harden. 

With a lustful look in his eyes, he replied, “I’ll see what I can do.”


	31. Welcome Home

Every single nerve in my body trembled with excitement. Josh was finally coming home tonight and I was more than eager to welcome him home. It was a little past eleven, and I was barely fixing the clean sheets on the bed when I got an incoming text. When I went to check it, it was from Josh and the little insight of his message made my mouth drop.

_“Should be home in fifteen minutes. Better see you naked and wet for me when I step in through the door. Or else.”_

I re-read his message, careful to make sure that I wasn’t misreading his text. Fuck, he was serious. I was flattered, yet at the same time, a bit anxious. When we last talked through Face Time, we could both tell that we had some unfinished business. The last remaining phone calls were charged with sexual energy and I could tell that Josh was just as sexually frustrated as I was. If that’s what he wanted, I wasn’t going to deny him.

My hands began to strip the clothing off me and finally settled myself on the bed. I tried to get into the mood by going back and thinking about our Face Time conversation. The emotions that I felt were far much stronger than I had ever felt- maybe it was because I was finally going to have him physically with me.

I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on the motions that my body was feeling. My mind began to picture Josh laying beside me, touching me and pampering me with his heated caresses. I could feel my arousal starting to build up and my fingers were able to slip in with ease. The warm sensation was taking over my body when I felt someone touch my knee.

My eyes jolted open, Josh was kneeling on the bed and carefully rubbing my knee. His eyes looked black and lips were parted, trying to get a steady breath. It was embarrassing getting caught in the act of pleasuring myself. Although Josh liked it, it still made me wish he never walked in when I was about to get off.

Josh carefully pulled on my hand that was on me, bringing my glistening fingers up to his lips and sucking gently on them. His tongue didn’t miss an inch of my slickness and when he bit down gently on the pad of my middle finger, I made a noise.

“You did as you were told, Natasha. Now you will get rewarded,” he growled.

There was something about the way he said those words to me. I felt proud that I was indeed ready for him, but what did he have in store for me?

He lowered his mouth on to my stomach, slowly tracing around my bellybutton with his tongue and eventually going lower. The prickly feeling of his scruff and neck beard made me jump when I felt the contact in between my legs. Josh played me like a fine instrument, working the tip of his tongue between my folds and finally working up to my little bundle of nerves. He was merciless and powerful, I had no choice but to give into him.

“You taste so good, babe. So wet. I missed this very much,” he murmured as he lifted his head and replaced his tongue with a finger, then two. The sounds that I made couldn’t be contained. I thrashed around, wanting him to take me to the place that I knew only he could take me. His vice grip had me still under him and just when I was about to reach my point, he pulled out his fingers and licks them clean.

“I want to try something,” he said as he got off the bed and headed into the closet. I heard him rummage around a drawer until he found what he was looking for. He walked out of the closet holding ties in each of his hands. My body shivered when I thought about his intentions. It scared yet thrilled me about what he was thinking.

“What are you going to do with those?” I asked in a hoarse voice.

“I want to try something different,” he repeated himself. “I kind of had this fantasy of using these ties on you. Would you like to go along with this?”

I nodded in response, ready and eager to get things rolling since the feeling of wanting to come was overwhelming. The two ties that he had were my favorites- the navy blue one that had anchors imprinted on it and the other was a sleek black one, a timeless and elegant number.

He crawled up on the bed and he ordered me to sit up and put my wrists together as he tied them with the anchor tie. Then, he gently blindfolded me with the black one and instantly my senses heightened. With a final kiss to my lips, he whispered, “You’re going to enjoy this very much, Natasha. You’ll be begging me for more.”

I gulped, so many things were running through my head but I knew that I trusted Josh and that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.

“Lie down,” he said. Once my heated back came in contact with the cool sheets, Josh moved my arms above my head. His shirt grazed my sensitive nipples and while he pinned my wrists with one of his hands, he began to grind against me. The seam of his jeans rubbed against my sex and I eagerly tried to buck my hips against him, but he stopped.

“Natasha, I need you to be still.” His voice was as smooth as silk, yet had darkness behind it.

“W-what do you mean?” I asked, but I was quickly hushed as he placed a finger on my lips.

“Shh, do you trust me?” I nodded in response. I knew that he was never going hurt me, but I felt like he was going to deny me any kind of release.

“I need you to behave,” he simply stated. I felt him tie my wrists with whatever was left over of the tie, to one of the bars on the headboard. Then, the mattress dipped and I heard the satisfying sound of the buckle of his belt hit the floor and the swift removal of his clothes. It was quiet for a second until I heard some music playing. The melody was erotic and sultry, almost making my skin feel like it was on fire.

The mattress dipped once more and I felt Josh’s tongue run over my nipples. His skillful tongue ringed around my peaks, sucking and gently biting down on them until they became erect. I desperately need to feel some kind of friction, but I knew that if I were to try anything, Josh would not be happy. He began to give my breasts the attention that they needed, palming them and gently sucking my skin.

“Please, Josh, can I take this off?” I begged.

“No, babe. I promise that you’re going to enjoy this.”

His lips left a trail down my stomach and finally reaching my aching sex. He gently separated my folds and began to draw circles around my clit. My fingers desperately tried to find something to cling on to, but it was no use. Josh moved further down to my entrance, teasing me with the tip of his tongue and nudging his nose on my clit.

“Fuck!” I cried out as I tried to get him to work his talented tongue on me.

“Keep still,” I heard him murmured against my sensitive heat.

Josh didn’t have any mercy on me, he refused for me to come at that moment. At first, it felt like I was living in a personal hell. This was not something that I would call bliss, it was torture. Josh would draw intricate patterns and gently bite down on my little bundle, leaving my breathless yet wanting more.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach was about to burst until I heard him say, “Get on your knees.”

It took me a few seconds to start moving because my body felt like it was trembling and it made it hard for me to move. I gingerly rolled to my side and tried to bring up my knees, but to Josh, I was moving at a slower pace than I should. He reached over to my wrists and untied me from the headboard.

“Hold on to the headboard and don’t let go until I tell you to,” he ordered.

My breathing was so erratic that I can practically feel it pulsing in my ears. All my senses were heightened and I was anticipating the wonderful connection. The feeling was so intense, that I pushed my behind to him, however he stopped the movements. His grip on my hips was firm, but I could tell that he didn’t like how I back up against him because I caught him saying, “Tsk, tsk.”

This wasn’t fair. I needed to come and he wasn’t doing much about it. Suddenly, I felt him brush his tip against me, teasing me and making me whimper. Josh chuckled a bit, seeing how I was eager for him to fuck me, yet refusing to enter me.

“Please, Josh,” I begged in a hoarse tone.

Without saying another word, Josh slowly began to penetrate me inch by inch. My walls quickly accommodated him and I felt every blessed inch of him in me. His thrusts were slow, but every movement was powerful and deliberate. He was a man on a mission to make me come, but only on his terms.

The bed began to make some noises as I moaned. I desperately needed to touch myself, to move along with him, but I dare not let go of the bed post. As if Josh knew what I was thinking, he wrapped his arm around me and began to rub tiny circles around my clit. Each thrust counteracted his fingers and so much pleasure was radiating throughout my body. I tried to hold in my pleas, but Josh’s name slipped off my tongue. I can sense him smirking, but all my thinking began to cloud when he began to drive a bit faster.

“Please, Josh. Can I take off the tie?” I asked in between heavy breaths.

He stopped, clearly frustrated that I said something. He leaned over my ear, making sure that his hot breath hit my ear.

“Talk or ask me again without my permission, and I will leave you with absolutely nothing,” he threatened.

I squeaked, not sure if I heard correctly. I didn’t want to get him upset, but I surely didn’t want him to stop. It was best that I kept my mouth shut. Josh grips my hips once again and began to thrust harder than before, so I had no choice but to try to steady myself on my knees and hold on for dear life. Despite how pissed he was, I kind of loved it.

The feeling was creeping up on me again in the pit of my stomach. He also felt it too when my walls began to flutter around him. The tease then began to slow his thrusts, driving me insane and over the edge of my sanity. Tears began to spring into my eyes and quickly were soaked up by the tie.

His brutish grunts that I heard leave his lips sounded manly. This is what he wanted from me, to submit myself to him and to let all of my other senses minus my sight and touch to be intensified. When he slammed against me one last time, I couldn’t help but cry out and drop my hands from the headboard. I gripped the sheets, in hopes that they’d be some sort of anchor from all this pleasure. My cries could be heard throughout the house and it was probably why we could hear Driver’s collar jingle outside our closed and blinded window.

By now, I could feel how completely soaked I am and how my limbs were about to give out any minute. His thrusts were harsh, precise, and everything that I have missed while he was away. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. His hand snuck in between my legs and slightly brushed his fingers against my clit.

“Oh shit!” I screamed out. My senses were now beyond on overdrive and I knew that I was going to be coming hard very soon.

“You feel so good, babe. I can feel you soaking me all around,” he whispered in my ear. “I want you to squeeze my cock as much as you can.”

If it weren’t for the blindfold, I would probably be screwing my eyes shut from the intensity. The pleasure was undeniable and I needed the release now.

“Do you want to come for me, baby?” he murmured in my ear. The tears began to flow down my cheeks.

“Yes, Josh. I want to come for you.” My voice came out more as a plea rather than a statement. I gripped on to Josh’s arm that was supporting me, hoping that he wouldn’t let me go.

Josh began to rotate his hips in between thrusts, going in deeper than he ever has. He felt so much harder than I have ever felt him. With just a few rotations, I could feel myself gush all around him and crying out in a sore voice. The inside of my thighs were wet and I could feel my arousal trickling down my thigh and on to the sheets.

I began to rotate my hips against Josh, milking out everything I could. His thrusts picked up the pace again and after three hard ones, his own orgasm ripped through him. He chanted my name like he was reciting a prayer, only I was his angel that could make that prayer come true. Once he spilled inside me, we were both still for a minute until we both collapsed on the bed. Both of our unstable breaths sounded muffled in our ears. The blindfold was still on me, but I didn’t dare try to remove it.  

Josh’s nimble fingers began to untie my wrists and finally removed the tie covering my eyes. The room was bright as I tried to readjust to my surroundings. I tried to move, but my arms and legs simply did not have any strength in them. Josh began to kiss my spine, and it felt oh so heavenly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds until I heard him ask, “I didn’t scare you, did I?”

My throat was completely scratchy and I didn’t think I could form any words. All I could do was shake my head no. He then began to kiss the shell of my ear and gently turned me around so I was on my back. He was now hovering over me as my eyes began to take in his form. He looked a lot broader with his shirt off and his muscles were more defined. His eyes, however, were a stormy hazel. They were so beautiful, no matter what shade.

I lead my fingers to his tattoo on the side and grazed the anchor gently. My other hand did the same with the tattoo on his back, but I noticed how goose bumps have formed on the surface. His eyes rolled back, his fingers gripped on to the sheets beside my head. We were both too tired, and all I could manage was to pepper lazy kisses along his jaw. When our lips finally met, we began to kiss slowly, growing with intensity until we both managed to groan into each other’s mouths.

The intimacy was the thing that I most missed. Just being with him and any form of physical contact was what I needed. Josh grabbed my chin and tilted it to the side so he could kiss my neck. Such simple movements made me gasp for air and I loved how something simple as that could literally take my breath away.

“You’re so beautiful. Everyday felt like hell when you weren’t with me,” he admitted. His words pulled on my heart and I could feel a few tears slip. The time apart made me picture or dream about Josh being beside me, but when reality hit, he wasn’t. Now that he was, everything was going to be alright. Having him physically here made me feel happy and I knew that no one else could ever replace the feeling. He was a part of me and me of him.

“Don’t cry, babe. I love you so much and I’m happy to be home,” he murmured as he kissed my tears away.

“I know, I love you too. I don’t want you to go away any time soon,” I replied with a small voice as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on me for a hug.

The song that he has playing in the back stopped and a new song came up on the speakers. “Sensual” by TVÅ was playing and it was ironic how the beat was turning me on.

“I’d like to make up all those months not being with you,” he said as he began to grind a bit against me.

“That’s awfully a long time,” I chuckled.

“We have time. I’d go all night if I need to,” he smiled.

Not another word was said, Josh and I made love a few before we finally fell into a deep and sedated sleep. I was relieved that he was safe and home, but I was overall I was glad to know that the love that we had for each other never dimmed. 


	32. You Are My Sunshine

The summer night had finally fallen and the temperature had now cooled down. The air conditioning wasn’t working to its full capacity today, so when the repairmen said they would come tomorrow, we had to use fans throughout the night.

A small cry came from the room across the hall. There was a fan close to his crib, but he must have felt uncomfortable. I looked over to his mother and heard her mumble, “It’s your turn now.”

I kicked off the only sheet that was covering us and headed into the baby’s room with just my boxer briefs on. He was whimpering, his tiny fists were in the air, and his legs were kicking. Even when the fan cooled him down, his room was still hot. I gingerly picked him up and turned off the fan before I walked out of the room. 

Riley was a calm baby, but the summer heat made him grumpy and all he wanted to do was for someone to hold him while standing somewhere cool. I would take him back to the room, but I thought walking around the house would calm him down into a sleep. 

The living room was surprisingly cooler than any of the other rooms. I paced around the area, rocking Riley to sleep. If he was still awake, I wouldn’t have any other choice but to wake up my wife so she could feed him. 

Everything was still, the night creatures made noises, and a small breeze flowed through the air. Riley’s eyes were wide open, looking up at me and holding on to my finger. At five months, he definitely started to look like me. He had really light brown hair, his mother’s smile, and my hazel eyes. He was the perfect baby and I was over the moon when he was finally in my arms. They were made for him and he was my lucky charm 

"Hey baby boy, couldn’t sleep?" I asked him. His gurgling sounded so adorable and I now had his attention. 

"Mommy said it was my turn to come to you and I’m glad I did. Your room is an oven!" I huffed quietly. He instantly broke into a big smile and it made my heart swell. Looking down at his UK onesie, I thought that maybe it was a bit too warm for him to wear it. I settled him on the couch and carefully began to take it off of him. Once he was free, Riley excitedly began to kick his tiny legs in the air. 

I slightly chuckled and picked him up so I could rest him in my arms. His eyes began to droop, but he was still fussy and drifting in and out of sleep. He would snuggle into my chest so his cheek could feel my skin, but he still couldn’t manage to find a peaceful moment. I desperately wanted to call my wife when all of the sudden, I had an idea. I didn’t know if it would work, but I knew that when she would do it, he would calm down. 

"Shhh," I hushed as I held him tighter. Here goes nothing. 

 _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Riley began to flutter his eyes shut and before I knew it, he was completely out. His cheek squished against my peck, but I didn’t care. I rocked him back and forth until I heard a slight giggle coming from behind me.

"What a lovely voice you have, babe," my wife complimented.

I smiled at her, feeling like I accomplished a major goal. “I know I don’t have the greatest singing voice like yours, but I wanted to give it a shot.”

She walked over to us and placed a kiss on his cheek, then on my lips. “You’re such a good daddy. How did I get so lucky?”

"Well, you can thank Andre for setting us up or we wouldn’t have had this little guy," I said as we both looked down at our son. "His room is really hot. I think he should stay with us."

"I’d like that very much," she smiled.

We both walked in to our room and I settled Riley in between us. The room felt a lot better than his and it seemed like he was content when he smiled in his sleep, knowing that he’d be spending the night with us.  

Both of us were on our sides, admiring baby Riley and his features. Eventually, we fell asleep but we knew that Riley was asleep and content with us. 


	33. Happy Birthday, Tani!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, love!! Hope you enjoy it :)

“But mommy, I don’t want to go,” Diana pouted as I put on her new shoes.

“You have to, baby. You won’t be staying long, I promise.”

She had a pout that looked exactly like her father’s when he wouldn’t get his way. Josh knocked on the doorway of her room and I looked over my shoulder.

“Is someone ready for their first day of preschool?” he asked, referring to his mini me.

“Daddy, I want to stay with you and Driver,” Diana replied.

“I know, my cupcake. But like mommy said, you won’t be there long. We promise that you will have lots of fun and make friends,” he explained.

“Exactly, come on. Let’s comb your hair and have some cereal,” I said as I held out my hand.

She took it and walked into the bathroom with me. I had a step so she could watch me style her hair into a ponytail. Once I finished that, we walked into the kitchen and I lifted her up so she could sit on a bar stool. Josh was serving her favorite cereal in a small bowl and poured the milk.

“Come on, princess. Just a few bites,” he reasoned and she slowly lifted the spoon.

I knew that preschool was going to be something completely different and a tough thing to wrap her head around. She ate slowly and finished half of her cereal. Good thing I packed her some snacks to keep her full at lunch. I then took her to the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth. When I looked at her reflection, she looked really sad and I tried hard not to give in to that innocent and precious face.

“Okay, let’s put on your sweater and let’s head out,” I said as my throat caught a lump.

Diana walked out to Josh who had her sweater ready so she could wear it. She had a small Tinkerbell backpack with a matching lunch tote. That was the only thing that she was excited about. I then asked her to smile for me at the camera so I could document her first day, but she wasn’t having it. I decided to stop fighting her and we all got into the car to take her.

I held Josh’s hand the entire drive there. My palms were sweaty and cold, my leg wouldn’t stop bouncing.

“Do you think she’s too young? Why don’t we teach her until next year when she really starts school?” I suggested.

“Tani, we both agreed that we wanted for her to have some experience. It won’t hurt her,” Josh assured me.

I sighed in defeat, not really ready to let my baby go. It was hard trying to convince myself that she needed to spread her wings.

Diana’s preschool wasn’t too far. It was about twenty minutes away from the house. There were a bunch of parents who were walking their kids to the building. Josh found an empty spot and looked behind him. She was looking out the window from her car seat, looking at all the kids cling to their parents while others were excited and thrilled to start.

“Okay, ready?” Josh asked Diana with enthusiasm. She shook her head no and it felt like it was another stab in my chest.

We both got out and Josh went over to her side to unbuckle her. He settled her on her feet and closed the door. She held on to his hand and then reached for mine with the other. I could feel her anxiety radiate onto me. Once we arrived into her classroom, it was a whole different atmosphere.

A woman in her early thirties approached us with a warm smile. Diana squeezed her hands a little tighter and wanted to hide behind me.

“Hello! I’m Ms. Harris,” she greeted as she held out her hand.

“Hello. I’m Tani, this is my husband Josh, and this is our daughter Diana,” I said and rubbed Diana’s head who was clinging to my leg.

“Hi, Diana. I’m Ms. Harris and I’m going to be your teacher. We are going to be great friends. Would you like to meet some of your classmates?” she asked her. This made Diana hide her face behind me.

“We’re sorry about that,” Josh apologized.

“It’s perfectly fine they react like this. Their cubbies are over there and you’ll find hers with her name on it. I’ll give you a few minutes to get settled.”

Josh and I walked over to her small cubby. It was cute and personalized with pink letters.

“See, baby? It’s not so bad right?” I asked her as I helped her take off her backpack, and place it on the hook.

“But mommy, I don’t want to stay. I promise I’ll be a good girl,” she said with a pout. Her bottom lip began to quiver and that’s when I knew she was about to cry.

Josh kneeled to her level and held her small hands in his big ones.

“Baby, you’ll be okay. You’re not going to stay here all day. We will be back to pick you up when both hands are on the 12,” he explained while he pointed at the clock on the wall.

“I don’t want to,” she said as she began to cry. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. Seeing her that way was breaking my heart and I didn’t know what to do anymore.

“You’ll have fun, sweetheart. Look at all the toys that are here,” I said.

“How about this, if you have a good day today, I promise to take you out for some ice cream,” he offered. Diana was whimpering but when she pulled away, she wiped her eyes.

“Promise?” she asked as she held out her pinky.

“I pinky promise.”

Ms. Harris began to gather all the kids on the carpet and it was the queue to let the parents know that it was time for class to begin. This was it, this was the moment where we had to let go.

“Bear hug and a kiss?” he asked her.

Diana threw her arms around Josh’s neck and he squeezed her. She pulled back and pecked his lips and he kissed her tears away. The she came to me and hugged me tightly, then gave me a kiss.

“We’ll be here right when class is over okay?” I told her and she nodded. I gave her one last kiss on the cheek and watched her walk to the carpet.

In that moment, I saw my baby become an independent young girl. My thoughts began to wheel one after another. First preschool, then kindergarten, high school, college- it was all too much to bear. I got up from my knees and Josh squeezed my hand as I walked out. I couldn’t hold back on my tears and began to cry a few steps out the door.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Josh asked.

“My baby, she’s growing up. I don’t want to leave her,” I sobbed. Josh wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back in a smoothing motion.

“I know, Tani. You said this was a big step and even though it had to be done, it will always be hard. It hurt me too, but we have to be brave for her. She’s growing up so fast, next thing you’ll know, she’ll be graduating high school,” he murmured.

“I don’t want to think about that just yet,” I replied.

I could hear him slightly chuckle in my ear as he broke away.

“But do you know what this means?” he wondered.

“What?”

“We have a couple of hours to ourselves everyday…,” he trailed.

It didn’t click in my brain right away, but then I got the hint when Josh wiggled his eyebrows and a smirk came across his face. I couldn’t help but blush and smile as I looked down at my feet.

“So how much time do we have left?” I asked.

“A couple, so let’s take full advantage of it.”

  
  



	34. Tag Team

Natasha's POV  
"Next group of ten please!" the guard called out. Jackie and I were the last ones to round up the group and we were officially minutes away from meeting Josh Hutcherson. 

Finally, our dreams that we have built up for over a year, were finally coming true. Jackie and I talked a lot about the charity basketball game and our little plans that we had in mind while we visited the city of angels. We had fun at Disneyland the day before and we were going to finish our trip by shopping, sightseeing, and ending our night at Cinespia tomorrow. Right now, the fact that we could see Josh just a few feet away made us tremble with excitement.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jackie spoke up so only I could hear her. I turned around to see her kind of pale.

"You'll be fine, we've waited for a year for this to happen!" I exclaimed.

"I know, he's just a guy. Nothing to be worried about, right?" she laughed slightly, although I could feel her nerves radiating off of her. 

The line began to descend and there were only three fans in front of us. I turned to Jackie, only to find her eyes wide open now that we got a better view of Josh. He was looking sexy and so much more manlier than in pictures. Bless him for wearing the jeans that suited him and the SBNN shirt was form fitting, making our mouths water. 

"We have to say something to him to get him to remember us," I told her. 

"I-I don't know what to say without turning red." 

Now there was only two girls left and it seemed like their picture time went faster than it should. I was being called to approach him and once I took his extended hand, I immediately felt a spark between us. 

"Hi, I'm Josh! What's your name?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Hey Josh, I'm Natasha. It's very nice to meet you!" I replied. My cheeks burned and I could feel that we both had something going on, even if it came from a simple handshake.

Josh wrapped his arm around me and I could feel him bringing me closer to him. When our chests finally were against one another, a sudden warmth rushed over my body. My hand was placed on his back and I could feel how he tensed up. I decided to be a little bold and lowered my hand even more and settled it right above the curve of his ass. I could hear Josh gasp a bit, but I got what I wanted and now it was time to take the picture. 

When the flash of the camera went off, it was hard to let go. But before he left, I had to ask him for one last thing. This time, it was going to leave him flustered. 

"Can I have a hug?" I asked innocently as I held out my arms. 

"Sure!" he replied. His embrace was strong and warm, and the slight hint of cologne lingered around him. It was all or nothing, Jackie and I had a plan and I knew that she wasn't going to bail on it no matter how nervous she was. 

"Winning the game isn’t the only thing that you will be enjoying today," I whispered in his ear. He pulled away, mouth slightly opened, and looking pretty surprised at what I just said. 

"My friend Jackie is really excited to meet you. Good luck, Josh," I walked away but made sure that I winked at him before I completely turned away from him. A tall man stood at the exit and handed me the signed poster. Before I walked through the door, I saw Jackie look at me once and I scratched my chin, which was my signal to let her know that all things were a go. She walked up to Josh, looking more confident than ever and shedding the nerves off of her. It was all up to her to finally show Josh that we may be his lucky charms that he'll be needing.

Jackie's POV 

Once Natasha gave me the signal, the plan had worked so far. The hours that lead up to the meet and greet had me feeling beyond nervous. We both planned this for over a year and I'll be damned if it didn't. There was no time for games, I had to nail this or have Josh regret the moment for letting us go that easily. 

The photographer called me over and I instantly had my brave face on. When Josh laid his eyes on me, it looked like he was anticipating me and to be completely honest, I was very pleased. 

"You must be, Jackie. I'm Josh," he introduced himself as he stuck out his hand for a shake. 

"Why yes, I am," I responded with a smile. 

"Your friend Natasha told me that you were excited to meet me. Can I just start off by saying that both of you are as equally stunning?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Why thank you. You look much buffer in person than in pictures," I complimented as I squeezed his arm gently. 

We both took our place for a picture and when I felt his arm wrap around my waist, my breathing hitched a bit. His cologne had me feeling a bit dizzy in a good way, more like an intoxicating and I wanna bang you, kind of way. 

Josh reached out for a hug and I reciprocated. It felt so good to be in his arms, but I had to let go because I knew that I wasn't the only one who wanted to meet him. Before he could say anything, I bravely placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Good luck, Josh. We'll be cheering for you," I said as I winked and walked away. I could feel his eyes on me and that’s what I wanted. Now all he needed to do was watch out for us because I knew that Natasha and I got him all riled up. 

After I was given my poster, I found Natasha and I could see the excitement in her eyes. 

"So, how did it go?" she questioned.

"You need to tell me what you told him because he was being awfully nice to me." 

She told me what she whispered in his ear and how he was looking at her up and down while biting his lower lip. When I told her that I kissed him on the cheek, she was completely satisfied with how we left Josh. 

"I have a feeling something will happen tonight," Natasha said as we took our seats. 

"After what we felt when we were with him, I have no doubt that he'll be looking for us."

Well, at least getting some acknowledge from him before the game would be nice.

As we were taken to our seats, we were both surprised as to how close we were to the end of the court. The seats all aligned at the end of the court and was full of drinks and towels for the players. We were waiting for a good hour or so until it was time for the game to start. The screams reverberated through our chests as we saw Josh and his teammates make their way to the court.

Before the game started, Josh was being pulled all over to get interviewed by the media. He was cool, calm, and collected while the cameras were in his face. When the announcer said that it was time for the game to start, all the players took off their SBNN shirt and when Josh spotted us from the corner of his eye, he waved and smiled at us. We didn't hesitate when we waved back and we could hear some murmurs around us. However, we did our best to ignore them.

Throughout the game, Josh would always try to lock eyes with us. He looked so good all sweaty and panting. Natasha and I made some comments that only we could hear. Josh looked so tantalizing and it was hard not to want him right there and then. When the game finished and his team won, it was time for the dance off. The good thing about it was that they were facing our side so it gave us the opportunity to record the dance-off as much as we could. When the announcer told Josh that it was his and his partner's turn, he winked over at us one more time before he began to bust a move. He first started off doing the running man, but then broke off into a smooth move that made all of us blush. First, no one knew exactly what he was trying to do until his movements became more evident. His hips swayed back and forth, creating some kind of wave that oozed sensuality. It looked like he was practicing some of these moves just in time for today. All the girls went wild and the asshole had the nerve to break a smirk.

When the game was officially over, Natasha and I waited it out to ask Josh for another picture. A few lucky fans even had the courage to ask for a picture and although his assistant tried to push them away, Josh always took them anyway with a smile. The reporters began to leave one by one and it was our time to go up to him. 

Natasha and I casually walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he was surprised to see us. 

"Hey! You guys are still here!" he said as he hugged us both. 

"You did great, Josh. Congrats on the win," Natasha beamed.

"Thank you very much. Would you guys like a picture?"; he asked.

Just then, his assistant tried to push us away. Josh insisted that it was okay and asked her if she could take the group picture of us instead. She glared at us for a few seconds before giving in and taking the picture. Once she was done taking it, Josh talked with us for a bit. 

"So, are you going to do anything to celebrate?" Natasha asked as she playfully trailed a finger down his chest. 

"Maybe I'll have a drink or two at my mom's house since everyone will be there.

"Well that sounds like fun," I chimed in as I placed my hand on his chest. 

His Adam's apple bobbed a bit and his body kind of stiffened against us. Natasha gave me that look and hopefully, with what she was about to say next would start off our night.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you, Josh. We need to head back to our hotel,"; she said, sounding a bit down.

"Yeah, we'lll probably try to find something to eat and relax in our room," I added. 

"Oh well, how about I take you guys somewhere to eat?" he offered. "Or how about I can order a pizza at home and we can chill." 

"A-are you serious?" I asked. 

"Yeah, why not? Just give me a few minutes." 

I turned to Natasha, gawking at what just happened. 

She smiled, "Well, might as well make the best of it."

"Damn right."

~~~ 

The next thing that we knew, we were at Josh's place. His tree house looked even better in person than in the pictures. He ordered pizza and we started off with small talk- giving each other the thorough introduction, where we traveled from, and if we were enjoying LA so far. Everything was going great until Natasha brought up something completely random.

"You know what, Josh? I really liked your dance moves from the dance off. How about we show you some of our moves?" she teased. 

Josh took a sip of his drink and licked the remains from his lips. "Alright. Let me see what you two got." 

We walked into the living room while Josh plugged in his phone to his speakers. When 'Single Ladies' came on, he did his best to do the moves. We all began to poke some fun when all of the sudden, the tables turned on us. 

"Ha, I see you thinking that you're better than me. Let's have a little contest. Whoever dances for me, will get a surprise," he stated boldly as he took a sip of his beer. He saw how quiet we were, thinking that he crossed many lines. I tried to let him not regret his words, so I tugged on his hand and had him sit on the couch with me while 'Dance For You' by Beyonce came on. 

Natasha stood in front of us and gave us a show. Her seductive moves had Josh hypnotized, almost to the point where he was squirming around in his seat. 

"You should strip because it goes along with the song," he suggested with a laugh. Natasha looked at him, wondering if just the one beer made him that bold. "I'm just kidding." 

She didn't take a chance, she reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged it off, throwing the shirt to the side. Her breasts were held up by a camo bra and when she stripped herself from her shorts, she had matching underwear to go along with it. I could hear Josh gasp at her confidence and began to dance around and in front of him, even managing to grind on him a bit. She did a couple counts of eight before she tagged me. I got up, suddenly feeling some doubt bubble in me. When I looked over at Natasha, she gave me the approving nod to continue. I began to sway on my own, ignoring Josh's eyes on me and began to take off my own shirt. The beat of the song was like the drug that I needed to not feel an ounce of insecurity.

"You're wearing UK's blue," Josh managed to choke out. I gave him a playful smile before I began to take off my own shorts. When I saw how Josh was in utter shock, I walked over to him and straddled his lap. I began to grind on him a bit, feeling his cock strain against his pants. His fingers gripped on to me tightly, but the song was about to end so I stood up, did one final move, and took a bow when the song was over. 

"Fuck," Josh panted. "You two got me all worked up." 

"That's part of the plan," Natasha purred at his side. Once I took my seat on the other side, his body trembled with anticipation. 

"C-can I touch you?" he asked hesitantly.

Once we gave him the nod, his rough hands began to skim our thighs before he turned his full attention to Natasha. 

"You know I love camo," he told her as he began to palm her breasts. All she could do was roll her head to the side before he began to nibble on her neck. 

While he was working on her, my hand snaked around his growing bulge. Pants and moans escaped his lips as he began to push his hard on against my hand. He was growing harder than ever under the denim and he noticed what I was doing. He then turned his attention to me, pulling down a strap of my bra down my shoulder, kissing, suckling, and nibbling my shoulder and up to my neck. Natasha ran her hand through his hair and managed to lift the bottom of his shirt. 

Once he was exposed, both of us managed to attach our lips on his neck and jaw. His head leans against the back of the couch as he managed to bring our heated bodies closer to him. We both felt his hands creep up between our legs and sure enough, he began to rub us over our panties. The slightest friction made us gasp and Josh thought that we didn't want him to continue, so he removed his hands from us.

"No, keep going," I begged. 

"Don't stop" Natasha panted. 

Josh gave us that panty dropping smirk before he asked us,"Do you two want to get comfortable in my room?" 

We didn't hesitate, within seconds, Josh took us by the hand and led us to his spacious room. Before we entered the room, Natasha and I both glanced at each other. What awaited us behind that door was something we wanted to explore.

Josh's POV 

I was nervous, so fucking nervous. I've never done this before but somehow Jackie and Natasha made me crave for more. Once we stepped into the bedroom, both of them looked around. 

"Nice room,'Natasha complimented. 

"Thanks. So, uh, how are we going to do this?"I asked as I sat on the foot of my bed. Both girls walked over to me and my hands automatically began to touch them intimately. I was astounded as to how wet they both were. 

"Who wants to go first?" My lips began to nibble on their exposed skin as my tongue began to trace a pattern along their hips. 

"I want to go first,"Natasha spoke up. I looked over to Jackie and her eyes had darkened with lust. She leaned down and gave me a kiss. 

"ll be second," she purred. As she straightened up, she took off her bra along with her panties before she sat on the chair that was on the side of the bed. Her legs were partly opened as she began to touch and knead her breasts. When I turned my attention to Natasha, she was already starting to take off her bra, but I assisted her in removing her camo panties. 

When she was fully naked, I picked her up and carried her further up on the bed. I managed to look over at Jackie and she was slightly rubbing her clit from the sight of her friend and I on the bed. I looked down at Natasha and hunger consumed me. My lips crushed against hers and she let my tongue dance around hers. My hands managed to touch her all over, before slipping my fingers inside her. She was so fucking wet and it made my dick hurt at how hard I had gotten. 

"Are you going to fuck me, baby?" she groaned. 

Instantly, the mood had darkened. She wanted it rough tonight and that’s what she was going to get.

"Only on my terms, baby. I'm in charge tonight," I whispered darkly against her lips. "Get on your knees."

Natasha giggled and did as she was told as I rummaged around the nightstand for a condom. I glanced at Jackie once more and saw her biting down on her lip. I gave her a wink, reassuring that I was going to treat her right as much as her friend. 

When I rolled the latex over me, I grabbed on to Natasha’s hips. Her body anticipated my first move and I swiftly entered her. 

"Oh shit!" she cried out loud as her knuckles began to turn white from gripping the sheet. 

"That's it, let me hear you." I made another forceful thrust and the sounds that Natasha made had me lose control. Every single movement was steady and rough, just like how she wanted it. 

"Fuck!" she cried out as her hand disappeared in between her legs and began to touch herself. 

"You're so fucking tight."; I groaned. "I'm going to make you come so hard, you'll barely be able to see."

I pulled myself out all the way to the tip, seeing how the condom was glistening from her arousal and rammed back into her. She couldn’t hold on, so she buried her face on the pillow and screamed every time I did this. I didn't want Jackie to feel left out so I would look at her from time to time, and the sight of her touching herself was enough to take me over the edge. I was being stimulated physically and mentally. Natasha's walls began to clamp down on me, so I knew that I had to finish with a big bang. I lifted her upper body against mine and began to thrust into her harder, hitting her in that one spot that had me seeing stars.

"I want to hear you, Natasha. Show me how bad you want it," I murmured in her ear as I pinched her nipples. 

The sounds that she made were the most erotic sounds that I had ever heard. She breaks away from her grip to anchor herself on her hands, all while she would try the best she could to back up against me. 

"Oh fuck, Josh! Make me come!" she hissed. Three more thrusts and we both let our bodies ride out the climax. We both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and breathless. Natasha managed to turn over to me. Her lips reached out for mine, this time, she was as gentle as a feather. They were so silky against mine and I didn’t want to stop tasting her. 

“I think it’s Jackie’s turn now,” she suggested as we both looked over my shoulder. Jackie had a look of doubt on her face. I really hoped she wasn’t going to back out, because I wanted her just as much. 

Natasha climbed off the bed before I kissed her forehead and walked over to the chair to pull Jackie off. She walked hesitantly over to me and I held her hands in mine. 

"We don't have to be rough. I'll go slow if you want," I murmured. She nodded and proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck. We kissed slowly, sinking into the mood without feeling like it was too awkward after what happened. 

I brought her over me so she could settle herself on the bed. As we made out, our hands began to caress each other all over. Little whimpers escaped her lips when my hand began to touch her and feeling how aroused she was around my fingers. When her fingers wrapped around my cock, she looked at me, trying to figure out if I enjoyed it. 

I broke away for her to find another condom and she helped me roll it over on me. She settled herself on her back as I hovered over her. I looked at Natasha and saw how she was starting to pleasure herself as well. 

"Please," I heard Jackie plead. 

She helped me slip in her and the way she felt around me was so intense. Our lips meshed together, nipping and nibbling as much as we could before we broke away to steady our breathing. My hands gripped on to the head board and it gave me the perfect view of her bouncing tits. Jackie's hands would wander down to my ass, tugging me closer to her. I wanted so much and she was giving everything that I needed. 

I then clenched to the sheets around her head and kissed her with everything I had. I wanted for her to erase any doubt that she had in her mind. I wanted her and Natasha ever since they walked up to me after the game. Both had captivated me in a way that no other fan had. 

"Shit,"; I heard Jackie yelp.

I looked over at Natasha and saw how one hand was on her breast while the other was going in deeper in her sex. 

Jackie's walls began to contract all over me and she must be coming to her end. My thrusts slowed and sped up, trying to find a rhythm that she and I would both enjoy. 

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" I asked as I kissed her jawline. 

"Y-yes," she stammered. 

"I need to feel you, please." After a few slow thrusts, she was finally coming. She squeezed everything she had in me as I released into the condom.

"Fuck, fuck," I whimpered as I tried to ride out the orgasm as much as I could. 

When she felt too sensitive, she asked if I could slow down. I did as she wished and stilled inside her, still wanting to feel that connection with her. I slowly pulled out and looked down at my cock, seeing how much it glistened just like how it was when I was with Natasha. All three of us remained in our spots for a few minutes before Jackie began to get off the bed.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. Thank you," Natasha spoke up, sounding like this whole moment was a big awkward one.

"No, don't go. You two can stay with me for the night," I insisted. 

"We don't want to be a bother," Jackie said. 

"You won't. I don't like seeing people who I just had intimate moments with, just leave like that. Nor do I like to kick them out. Stay, please? I probably had one of the best nights that I could ask for. Both of you made one of my fantasies come true."

They still weren't sure if they should stay, like they were fighting a battle in their heads. 

"We can talk some more in the morning over breakfast. My treat."

One looked at the other and finally gave in. 

"Okay, will you show us the guest room?" Natasha asked. 

"Guest room? You two are sleeping with me tonight," I slightly laughed. 

"Your bed is comfy," Jackie laughed along. 

"Here," I began as I walked over a drawer to pull out two shirts. "You can wear these"

Both girls began to put on the shirts that I gave them as I pulled on some basketball shorts. All three of us climbed into bed and I kissed them a goodnight. Jackie turned to her side while Natasha wrapped an arm around my waist from behind. I pulled Jackie towards me and I heard her giggle a bit as she settled her head on my arm. My other hand covered Natasha's arm and began to stroke her skin lightly until she and Jackie were breathing steadily and in a deep sleep. 

This day was not bad at all. We won the game and I had two lucky ladies who made the night even better. Was it bad for me to say that I wanted more from these two? Probably not, they have me hooked and hopefully we could work something out before we went our separate ways.


	35. She Will Be Loved

It was a crisp October day and heading to the local coffee shop was something that I wanted to do that was on my list. I drove down to this hole in the wall shop that not a lot of people knew about. The good thing about this place was that there weren’t a lot of paparazzi around. It was perfect for me to just order my drink and just scroll through my phone in peace.

When I stepped in, it was bit crowded than usual, but nonetheless, I wasn’t treated differently. I ordered my usual drink and took a seat at a table that was set for two. I could see that someone was sitting across from me at the other table on their own. Her hair covered her face, but I recognized her nose. She looked so much more beautiful than when I last saw her. Within a second, she straightened herself and placed a piece of her hair behind her ear.  _It was her._

“Leighton?” She looked up and smiled brightly.

“Josh?” she replied with a little excitement in her tone. I got out of my seat and walked over to her table. I placed my drink on the table and took a seat in front of her.

“How are you? It’s been a while!”

“I know, it’s been what? Two years?” she wondered.

She was right- the first and last time that we met, it was at the 2012 MTV Movie Awards when she was presenting with Adam Sandler and Andy Samberg. We talked for a bit backstage and she was so lovely and animated. Her smile was contagious and I felt like my crush on her was developing. Ever since, we lost contact. I kicked myself many times in the head for not asking for her number, but I’m glad fate brought us together now.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. What have you been up to?”

“Well, I just finished a play on Broadway,” she beamed.

“Really? Which one?”

“Of Mice and Men, it was a dream of mine to be on Broadway one day and I finally had my chance.”

“Wow, congratulations. Do you plan on doing another one?”

“Maybe in the future,” she replied. “I want to concentrate on movies for a bit.”

Leighton lifted her cup and to my surprise, I saw a ring on her ring finger. I would be lying if I said my heart dropped a little.

“What about you? I’ve watched the Hunger Games and Catching Fire and you are exactly how I envisioned Peeta. I can’t wait for Mockingjay,” she smiled.

“Thank you! We start press next month and I just got back from press in Europe for another movie,” I informed her.

“Oh really? What’s it called?” I went on in details about Paradise Lost, how we had the premiere in Toronto and how we had to do press in Europe for it. She then asked if I was seeing someone and sadly, I had to tell her that things turned in Toronto.

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” she consoled as she placed her left hand on my right. Her warm touch felt precious and sent a spark right through me, but her ring made me want to know what happened while we were apart.

“You’re married?” She took her hand off mine and hid it under her right hand.

“I am. I got married in February,” she said. Her cheery tone suddenly dropped.

“O-oh, you did? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Adam Brody. We met on a movie set almost two years ago and we’re here now. He even moved to New York for me when I worked on the play.”

Something about this was just off to me.

“Where is he?” I wondered.

“When I got done in New York, we came back here so we can concentrate on our careers more. He ended getting an acting job in New York just when we got back. By then, I already had a few auditions lined up so I had to stay. He’s been gone for a month and I only went to visit him once. He has two more months of shooting.”

She looked down at her cup, trying to avoid my gaze because she knew what was coming next. The whole time she was explaining about Adam, something rubbed me the wrong way. Did she feel like it was possibly a mistake?

I look over at her and saw how her hair cascaded down to the side of her face to shield the outside world. 

“Are you happy with him?” I asked. I knew that it was none of my business, but the sudden sadness troubled me. 

“Yes.” Her answer didn’t convince me. 

“Leighton,” I whispered gently. “Please look at me.”

Her doe eyes met mine and when I saw that she was close to crying. I picked up her hand in mine and squeezed gently.

“It’s hard, Josh,” she stated. “It’s hard when we have projects and work on the opposite sides of the states. Newlyweds shouldn’t be dealing with this.”

I didn’t like seeing her sad, I’d rather much see her smiling like when I first met her. It pained me to see her in this state of loneliness, but she was right- she shouldn’t be dealing with this. 

“You could come over to my place if you like. I don’t want you to feel alone. You have a friend in me, okay?” I comforted her. 

Leighton nodded and got up to give me a hug. I didn’t care if people were looking at us or pointing in our direction, all I know is that this small crush that I had for her, intensified with each ticking second.

Just then, her phone vibrated on the table and we had to break away from our embrace.

“It’s Adam,” she simply stated. Within a few seconds, she typed in a reply and locked her phone.

“Well, I should get going. You should give me your number so we could keep in touch,” she suggested.

We both exchanged numbers and she told me that she was then on her way. I was left there at the table, and I didn’t want another opportunity to slip by.

I chased after her and caught her just in time when she was about to open the door to her car.

“Leighton!” She turned around and the sunlight hit her head, making her look like an angel.

“Would you like to come back to my place? I could grill us some stuff and we can watch some movies,” I suggested.

Her face broke into a smile. “Sure, I’d like that.”

~~~

Everything felt like a whirlwind when I was driving back home. Leighton was right behind me and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. She was just a friend, but it stung knowing that she was taken.

I pulled up on the driveway and she parked her car right next to mine. When we stepped inside, she whistled when she took in her surroundings.

“I really like your house and this neighborhood,” she complimented.

“Thanks, where do you live exactly?”

“Encino, but Adam said that once he gets back, we could look for another house,” she said plainly.

“Well, this area is pretty quiet for the most part. Everyone respects others’ privacy and it’s nice.”

I headed into the kitchen and she followed, still holding on to her bag. “You can put your bag down on the table. Make yourself comfortable.”

She walked to the dining table and settled her bag on the table.

“Is it okay if I take off my shoes?” she called out.

“Go for it. I’m going to take mine off now,” I replied.

I went to take off my shoes by the door and both of us entered the kitchen at the same time. She pulled up the sleeves of her shirt and washed her hands in the sink while I was getting out the food from the refrigerator.

“Is there anything I can help with?” she asked as she dried her hands with a paper towel.

“You’re my guest, you can sit back and relax,” I assured her.

“Josh, please. I don’t like sitting around while you’re doing all the work.”

I looked over to her and she gave me a stern look and instantly broke into a smile.

“Okay,” I laughed. “You can start on the baked potatoes if you like.”

Throughout the whole preparations of the dinner, Leighton and I picked up from where we left off at the coffee shop. She was so full of life in the way that she talked and she loved to joke around. That’s what I loved, if a girl was able to keep me laughing, she was definitely a keeper. I asked her what it was like to be on Broadway, and she said that she loved dressing up like someone from the 30s every night. She even threw in how much she would like to pick up her music career.

When we moved out back to start grilling, I asked her what kind of music she was into. Surprisingly, we had a lot in common when it came to certain bands and styles of music. When the food was ready, we ate out on the deck. We had some wine to go along with dinner and eating by the fireplace and under the stars made it kind of romantic. She even flirted with me, but I tried to play it off and blamed the wine.

Leighton was starting to get cold and asked if we could go inside. I walked into the living room and asked which movie she would like to watch. When she told me that I could choose, I ended up going with The Place Beyond the Pines. Ten minutes into the movie, she asked me if she could use the blanket placed behind me.

“There’s room for you too,” she said, holding up the blankets so I could scoot in.

“Thank you for having me over. It felt good spending time and catching up with you,” she spoke up.

“I’m glad you came over, it would’ve been another lonely day today for me.”

What shocked me the most was that she leaned on me and I couldn’t help myself- my hand automatically began to play with the ends of her hair. I could feel how she suddenly tensed against me and I stopped the action.

“Sorry,” I quickly apologized.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad, it felt good,” she told me as she picked up her head to look at me.

How could this be happening? She was married and I shouldn’t be doing this with her. But with one look from her, I was completely enamored. She licked her lips and leaned up further so our lips were inches away from each other.

“Leighton,” I whispered. Before I knew it, she pressed her lips against mine. Just a small kiss from her made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

When she pulled away, she saw the mistake that she made. Her eyes avoided my gaze and she threw the blanket off of her. “I’m sorry,” I heard her say.

She made her way to the table and roughly slipped on her Converse when I stopped her.

“Leighton, don’t. I don’t want you to feel sorry.”

“Josh, I just kissed you. I’m a married woman now. Yes, I like you, but we can’t let that happen again,” she explained as tears welled up in her eyes.

In an instant, my lips crushed on to hers, tasting the sweet wine that remained on her lips and stopping her from leaving. She was hesitant, but she almost melted into me in seconds.

“Please don’t go. I can feel how much you want me,” I murmured against her lips.

“I do.”

“Then don’t fight it.”

Leighton pulled away, looking into my eyes and debating whether she should continue on. She couldn’t walk away; instead, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I pulled her up against me. Our lips fought for dominance, letting our tongues dance around one another. My hands began to wander all around her and every touch made her moan. We both knew that it was wrong, but it was much too strong to ignore it.

“You’re right, I do need you,” she panted as my lips trailed down her neck.

“Wait here,” I told her. I walked away briefly to turn off the TV and the remaining lights in the house. I took Leighton’s hand and led her into my room. One look at my bed, and she immediately had me on my back as she straddled me.

“There’s no going back after this,” I warned her.

“I don’t want to look back, just forward,” she replied as she stripped herself of her top. I was amazed at the sight in front of me. She had on this navy blue push up bra that made her tits look outstanding. My grip on her hips was firm as she began to grind on me. The friction was almost too much to bear, if she continued this motion, I would’ve came in my pants.

I lifted her up and placed her on the bed. She carefully watched me stripping my shirt and her eyes landed on my tattoo. Her hand reached forward and traced the pattern with her fingertips.

“It’s big,” she chuckled.

“Save that comment for later,” I chuckled.

It was like a race on who could get their clothes off faster. We stumbled over our jeans until we collapsed on the bed, laughing along the way. Leighton began to fumble with the clasp in the front of her bra, slowly removing it, but not completely. My hands deftly removed the material and palmed her left breast, feeling her nipple strain against it.

“More,” she begged. By now, she was doing everything she could to grind against my hard on. The friction of our underwear created a smooth sensation and it was quickly becoming lethal.

My lips enveloped her rosy nipple, slowly creating patterns with my tongue. My fingers began to descend below the elastic and ran a single finger up and down her slit. She bucked into my touch, gripping on to the sheets beside her and my hair. When I parted her folds, I was shocked at how wet she was. I was absolutely turned on knowing that I had this kind of effect on her. It felt like the months had been building up and it was time to release our feelings for one another.

“God you’re so wet for me. I can’t wait to taste you,” I groaned as I released her peak. All that she could do was moan out of pleasure.

I couldn’t wait anymore, my lips sealed over hers, peppering kisses down her neck and reaching down to her panties. I kissed the damp material before I stripped her bare. Her legs opened immediately and I pressed a gentle kiss over her folds.

Once I tugged the material off, I wanted to take things slow. My lips skimmed her inner thigh, and I felt her squirm from the scruff that I was growing out. When I was finally met with her heat, I slowly licked her folds and it made her buck against me.

“Please, baby,” she pleaded.

“Shhh, let me take care of you, angel.”

My tongue made its way to her slit, deliberately tasting her nectar on my tongue and savoring it. When I reached her nub, I did my best to make intricate patterns on her. First, I’d swirl my tongue around her before I would take her little bundle between my lips to suckle on it. Then, I alternated between pleasuring her with my tongue and fingers. Leighton would arch her back off the mattress and knead her breast with one hand while the other kept me in my place.

“Fuck,” she whimpered. She was going along with the pace, but suddenly stopped me.

“Come here,” she ordered softly. Her eyes have darkened and skin was slightly flushed from the intense oral pleasure that I was giving her. I stared at her, licking my lips to taste her arousal on me.

“I want you to come inside me,” she whispered, almost sounding she didn’t want me to hear her.

I didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer. I got off the bed to look for a condom in my dresser. When I found one, I ripped the foil over me and rolled on the latex. Leighton was patiently waiting for me, admiring me from a distance. That was the thing that I noticed when we first met- she always admired things and looked at it in her own unique way. I liked the way that she looked at me, it made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered to her in the world in that moment.

When I got back up on the bed, I touched her once more to get her ready. My hand grabbed my cock and began to tease her entrance. It amazed me at how sensitive she was and I could’ve easily made her come with just rubbing against her.

“Ready?” I asked her. She nodded a few times and placed her hand on top of mine to lead me in her.

The moment when we were connected, I felt like my brain was about to explode. Her walls welcomed me and I didn’t want to move right away. Leighton clawed my back, feeling the intrusion of us becoming one.

“Oh my god,” she drawled.

“That’s what I want to hear,” I encouraged her. When my hips moved back, I could literally feel how tight she was around me. My thrusts started off slow, almost not wanting this moment to end. I didn’t know if this is what she needed, she had a husband to fulfill this yearning desire, but it sounded like he was just there and not giving her the attention that she needed.

My lips slowly caressed hers, whispering sweet nothings to her. Leighton would move with me, her hips would move in such a way that pleasured her to the max. Every time her clit would rub against me, she would bite down on her lip so she wouldn’t moan out loudly.

“That’s it, baby. Move with me.”

She wasn’t just a hookup, I felt like this was something more. It felt like she lost herself whenever she brought up Adam. I don’t really know if she loved him, because it sounded like she was having doubts. I didn’t want her to, but I couldn’t help myself and think about us. She somehow felt broken because of the distance and I was determined to fill that void in her heart.

“I need you so much, Leighton. Please tell me that you feel the same way,” I pleaded as my hands gripped the sheets beside her head.

“I do, Josh, I do,” she gently cried. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. “Please don’t go.”

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

We continued to move together until I felt like her end was near. She began to contract all around me and I wanted to make this last, so I moved even slower.

“Oh god, make me come, baby,” she begged as she licked my jaw.

“Come with me, baby. I want to feel you let go with me.”

Leighton’s hands fell down to my behind and urged me to move a bit faster. I couldn’t help myself and with just a few more thrusts, we were being thrown over the edge head first. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see clusters of stars bursting in the darkness. When I looked down at Leighton, her mouth was agape and her eyes were shut. Her skin was flushed and lips were swollen from my kisses. Even when she was left breathless, she was so fucking beautiful.

My arms couldn’t hold up and I collapsed on top of her. We were still for a few minutes when I felt her fingers caressing my burning skin and lightly rubbing the back of my head. Her lips formed into a smile and I felt it against my temple since I had my face buried in her neck.

When I gained the strength in the limbs, I picked myself up and kissed her once more. She looked at me with so much care and could it possibly be love? I honestly didn’t know.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I hope you wanted that as much as I did,” I replied.

“I did. You had me feeling something at the coffee place.”

“Really? Like what?” I wondered.

“Like fate was dangling a second chance in front of my face.”

I couldn’t believe it, I felt the exact same way. We both went our separate ways years ago, and we met people along the way- but even when this was considered a second chance, one of us wasn’t completely free.

“I felt the same way,” I finally said.

Leighton moved a bit and that was when I slowly removed myself from her. Her grip around my cock didn’t help and it didn’t make me go completely soft. When I threw the condom out, I climbed onto the bed and spooned her. She clutched the sheet to her and molded her body against mine.

“I feel bad now,” I spoke up.

“Why?”

“Because if he ever finds out-,” but I was quietly hushed.

“Josh, he won’t find out. Trust me.” Leighton rolled over to her side so she could face me. She gave me a kiss to make all the worry disappear.

“I understand if you don’t want to leave him. But just for once, I want to know what it feels like being with you, even if it’s just for a short amount of time,” I confessed.

“We’ll be okay. Let’s just enjoy this moment now, okay? I don’t want to think about the ending, just the beginning.”

And that’s what we did. She went two more times to New York and in between, she would stay with me and made all the love we wanted. Each day, it felt like I was feeling more than affection for her. I knew that I was the guy who fell fast for a girl, and in my heart, I knew that I felt more for Leighton. So when the time came for Adam to come back to LA, Leighton came over the night before his arrival in tears.

“I love you, Josh, but I don’t want to be the reason for the sadness that Adam will be feeling,” she cried.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I love you too, but I don’t want you to feel that burden. You should stay with him, make him happy,” I consoled her.

“B-but what about you?” she stuttered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It hurt so fucking much letting her go instead of begging her to stay. “I’ll be okay, but I was just wondering one thing.”

“Anything,” she replied while wiping her tears away.

“Give me one more night to be wrapped around you and get lost in you.”

She shook her head and led me to my room. We exchanged kisses, caresses, and she made the night unforgettable because she was the one showing me how much I meant to her, how much love she felt for me. When our bodies felt like jelly, we held each other and I did whatever I could to hang on to the last minute with her.

After our love affair, Adam came back and made things really awkward. I remembered when they were both looking at houses in my neighborhood when I went out for a bike ride. If we happened to be at the same event together, I made very little contact with her and Adam, and I could see the sadness in her eyes when she looked at me. My heart felt like there was a splinter in it and it dug deeper each passing day.

Leighton and I still talked after our time together, but it felt awkward nonetheless. Even though she wasn’t completely mine, I was happy knowing that she was, even if it was just for two months. She would be loved by me, always. And I know deep down, she would always love me silently.  


	36. Dark Side of the Moon

It was a crisp afternoon and the leaves made crunchy noises when I stepped on them. The town of Salem looked like it was under some kind of spell. It was quaint, charming, but there was something under the surface. Maybe it was the history of the witch trials that gave the feeling that the town was under some kind of spell.   
  
As I walked down the street, I watched the faces of locals and tourists alike. They eyed me a few times before going about with their shopping or brisk walks. I was given a few days off from shooting a film here. My family would be flying in tomorrow and I couldn’t wait to show them how Salem really was.   
  
I found myself walking by the harbor and overlooking the water. This place was too good to be true. I barely got recognized by locals and the town was friendly. It was kind of like a secret getaway from the fast lane, even though I was working. I continued to walk while looking out into the water and ran into someone who dropped something heavy at our feet.   
  
“Shit,” I heard her murmur as she bent down to pick up a book, papers, and what seems to be her lunch.   
  
I bent down to help her gather some papers that had scattered. Just when I was going to help her with her book, her hand reached out at the same time. Her burgundy nails stood out against her pale skin, almost in a complimenting and eerie way. When my eyes tailed up to meet hers, I was hypnotized with the emeralds she had for eyes. She looked at me, not sure how she should react.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry,” she stuttered her apology.   
  
“It’s my fault, I should’ve paid attention,” I replied.   
  
I handed her the papers, but I caught a glimpse of them. They looked like notes with weird herbs and oils listed on them, I even caught the word ‘spell’ written in neat handwriting on one page. When her hand touched mine, I felt a warmth run through my skin. Our eyes locked on one another’s and I couldn’t look away. She hugged the old looking book to her chest and made sure that the wind didn’t blow away her notes.  Her dark wavy hair, however, blew away in the wind. It was long, almost hitting her waist.

“You’re that actor, aren’t you?” she wondered as a smile began to creep up on her lips.

“Y-yeah, I just have a few days off. I’m Josh,” I introduced as I held out my hand.

“Antonia, but I liked to be called Toni,” she smiled as she took my hand in hers. There it was again, that spark that lead to that warmth. It was an odd feeling, but I liked it very much.

“Are you from around here?” I asked nervously.

“Y-yeah, my family has always stuck around Salem.” Her smile was something out of this world. It made my heart go pitter patter.

“So, uh, are you sure that your book is not ruined?” I asked her.

“It’s fine, really. It’s just an old and ratted book that has been handed down my family for years,” she assured me.

“Can I ask you what kind of book it is?”

Her smile dropped, unsure if she should answer me. “Well, if I tell you what this book is, you may think I’m crazy. The only thing that I can tell you about it is that it has a lot of useful advice. Now, I have to go. I’m running late for work.” She smiled and turned away. Something about her made me feel like I was a fish being reeled in. As she walked away, I had to catch up with her.

“Where do you work?” I asked her as I came from behind.

She turned at me, surprised that I went after her. “I work at a bath and beauty shop two blocks away from here.”

“How long have you worked there?”

“Two years. It’s all handmade stuff and I get to experiment with certain products,” she smirked.

“Really? Do they turn out alright?”

She nodded, “They do. I made a concoction from these flowers to make a lotion. I made it in order for a woman to be irresistible to her man. It’s been a hit ever since.”

Once we got to the shop, she turned around to say her goodbyes. It took us less than ten minutes to situate ourselves, but it felt like I’ve known her my entire life.

“So would you like to go out for some food after?” I asked her bluntly.

“Wow, already moving on the next base?” Toni teased.

“I’m sorry if I’m being blunt, but I can’t help myself. It’s like…you bewitched me.”

Her cheeks turned pink, but she giggled like a school girl. “Are you calling me a witch?”

“N-no. Sorry if it came off that way,” I quickly apologized, suddenly feeling ashamed.

“Don’t worry. I’ve been called that many times growing up. This town is strange and it has a lot of secrets. People have a secret identity and are afraid of others knowing.”

It finally clicked when she gave me that smirk. I had to make sure no one heard me when I finally asked, “Are you really one?”

“How about….you meet me down at the beach around eight?”

“I thought no one was allowed to be on the beach after dark?”

She shook her head. “No one ever checks. If you want to know my definite answer, you’ll know where to find me. See you later, Josh.”

When Toni disappeared into the store, I was left dumbfounded at the door. Could she have possibly been telling the truth this whole time about being a witch or not? Curiosity was eating at me, but I was determined to figure out this hidden secret of hers.

~~~

I left my room around 7:30 and headed down to the beach. I didn’t want to show up empty handed, so I stopped at the closest liquor store and bought a bottle of wine. There was no harm in sharing the bottle and I bet she would taste just as sweet with the wine. I wandered down the stairs that led to the beach and looked on both of my sides until I saw a small bonfire off to the right.

As I approached her, I saw Toni’s back facing towards me as she was mumbling. The book that she dropped earlier was placed on her lap and the fire that was dancing in front of her flickered wildly than it should.

“Toni?”

Once she heard my name, she turned around to face me. She looked even lovelier in the dark with the moon shining down on her.

“Josh, hi. Come and sit. I bought us some food. Hope you don’t mind Chipotle,” she smiled.

“It’s my favorite! I bought us some wine. Sorry for not buying any cups.”

“That’s fine. I don’t mind sharing.”

We took a seat facing the water while the moon gleamed against the navy blue sky. We both dug into our burritos and drank from the bottle. Our conversation flowed freely and we talked about everything. I talked about the movie that we were filming this suspense themed movie and how I was slightly interested with the town’s history.  She went on to tell me that she grew up in Salem, how she had an older sister who was currently studying at NYU, and her life overall living in this town. I knew that the wine loosened Toni up and the question that I asked her earlier in the day was still left unanswered.

“So, you never gave me an answer, Toni,” I reminded her.

“About what?” she asked coyly.

I gave her the “you know what I’m talking about” look, and she laughed.

“Okay, okay,” she gave in. “You promise not to get freaked out?”

I promised and then she proceeded to pick up some sand in her left hand. With her right one, she made a swirling motion and the sand began to lift off of her palm and swirl in mid air. The sand floated for a good ten seconds until it fell on her palm once again.

“Whoa, so you really are a witch!” I said excitedly.

“I am. I got it from my mom’s side. Apparently, her ancestors were one of the first ones who got accused of being a witch during the trials. I guess what freaks people out is how all the women born in my family look exactly alike and others think they drank some kind of potion to stay young forever. That’s why some people think I’m  _the_  first witch,” Toni explained.

Although the information that she gave me was helpful and answered my question, it didn’t bother me whatsoever. Her green eyes flickered in the light, her creamy skin glowed under the moon, and her sultry ways were enchanting me.

“What else can you do?” I asked.

Toni looked around us to see what else she can do. She spotted the Chipotle bag and held it in front of her. She looked like she was concentrating on it and blew on the paper bag, only to have a flame starting to burn it. The bag was thrown into the fire and she looked cockily at me before taking a sip of the wine.

“Did you always know how to do those things?”

“I knew how to do the small and basic things. As I got older, my mom handed me down this book of spells and other things to help me practice. There are some that I’m better at than others,” she admitted.

My next question was bold, but I was confident that she was going to answer honestly.

“Have you ever cast a spell on anyone?” I mumbled.

She looked at me and I knew that it had sobered her up a bit.

“Like cause something to happen to them or to have them do whatever I want?”

“Both,” I challenged.

“Well, I never do it to cause harm. I did make teachers give me an A on tests that I knew I didn’t do so well on,” she said. “I have casted a spell on a few guys that I liked to like me back, but they always backfired.”

“Why? What happened?” I wondered.

“My mom told me that I can’t force anyone to like me, or do some kind of binding spell to keep them with me. You can’t manipulate someone’s feeling to make them like you if deep down, they never felt the same way. I learned my lesson,” she said as she looked up to the moon.

“It never worked at all?” I asked her.

“No, but I mean, I don’t want to cast that spell on anyone anymore. I want him to feel exactly the way I feel and have him want me just as much,” she slurred as she took one final sip of the bottle.

“When I ran into you, I tried to do something, but I don’t think it worked,” she admitted with a half laugh.

“And how do you know it didn’t?”

“Because there’s something about you that caught me off guard. You turned the tables on me,” she slurred.  

The sudden silence was tense, but I decided to push through.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” I murmured.

“I don’t know what’s holding you back.”

I leaned over and hesitated to make the first move. Toni’s green eyes were suddenly dark and the scent of the wine on her breath was more intoxicating than anything I could think of in that moment. My lips finally met hers and I felt like I was lost in a dream. They were a lot softer than I thought, and they trembled at the touch.

“I don’t want you to be scared, Toni. You don’t need to put a spell on me to show you how much I like you,” I whispered.

Her response was to bring my lips down to hers, slowly asking for access. Once my tongue caressed hers, I could taste the sweet wine that lingered on her tongue. Her own unique taste had me craving for more of her, yearning for something than just a kiss.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the fire dance and flicker abnormally. I broke away from her for a bit to watch the flames, but Toni’s small giggle turned my attention back to her.

“Are you doing that?” I asked in amusement.

“Maybe,” she taunted.

I cracked a smile before I continued to kiss her. Toni lowered me on to the blanket that we were sitting on, nibbling on my bottom lip, and running her right hand over my chest. Her warm touch made my heart accelerate more than it already was.

“Touch me, Josh,” she pleaded.

“Are you sure?”  

Her nod was the seal of approval and she led my hand to her breast. I palmed her flesh over the thin material of her tank top. The bold move instantly made my pants feel tight as my hand trailed down towards the waistband of her pants. She froze in her spot and I could feel the waves of tension rolling off of her. We stayed still for a moment until she whispered, “Don’t stop. No one’s around.”

I somehow managed to unbutton her jeans and helped her shimmy out of them down to her mid thigh. When my fingertips ran along her skin, she made a gasping noise that sounded heavenly in my ears. As they got closer to leopard print panties, I looked up at her to see her looking at me and nodding.

My hand disappeared below the waistband of her panties and I felt how soft her skin felt against my rough palm. Toni shuddered and lifted her hips up so I could cup her sex. The tip of my middle finger gently ran along her silky folds, which made her jerk against me.

“So good,” she gasped.

I continued the movement of my finger, eventually going up and gently circling around her clit. Her moans vibrated against her chest and I desperately wanted to capture them. My lips sealed hers and while our tongues danced around one another’s, my fingers began to explore her depths. She coated me with her arousal completely and it allowed me to slowly caress her.

“You feel so good, Toni,” I murmured against her lips.

She arched her back and it gave me access to suckle on her neck. “You taste so sweet,” I told her.

“Keep going,” she managed to get out.

 My pace quickened a bit and I could feel her clamp down on my fingers. Toni clawed my shoulders, feeling her end approaching quicker than she expected.   

“Right there!” she whimpered as she tried to spread her legs wider.

Her arousal had covered my knuckles and I couldn’t wait to taste her. “Fuck, Toni. You’re so tight and wet for me.”

“Kiss me, Josh.”

I managed to take Toni over the edge, and I had her calling out my name to the moonlit sky. She looked so beautiful when she was flushed. It gave me a sense of satisfaction that I made her feel like jello. When she gathered up the strength to open her eyes, she smiled and giggled.

“I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist,” I teased.

“I’m not, but like I said earlier, you caught me off guard. You enchanted me with your own charm.”

The flames were now tame, but they were much brighter than before. My fingers began to pull away from her heat and I could feel them getting gripped as much as they could. They glistened when I held them up and sucking the juices off tasted much sweeter than I thought.

“Very sweet,” I smiled.

As she pulled her pants up, I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Her fingers traced my face as she began to murmur something under her breath.

“What are you doing?” I asked her.

“Using a protection spell on you. When the time comes and you have to leave, you’ll be protected no matter where you go,” she explained softly.

The sound of her tone stretched my heart a bit. As much as both of us didn’t want to be apart from each other while being here, it was going to happen soon.

“I don’t want to think about me leaving,” I told her.

“Me neither. I don’t want to think about this night ever ending,” she confessed as she sighed.

I lifted her chin so she could look at me in the eyes. “It doesn’t have to.”

She cocked her eyebrow, not getting what my intentions were.

“Come back to my room. We can make this not unforgettable if you let me.”

She nodded, a shy smile forming on her lips. “Let’s go.”    


	37. Tickle Monster

“It’s bath time!” I called out.

“No,” Sophie pouted.

“You need to take one, honey. Or mommy will be upset with both of us.”

I took her pajamas out along with her personal towel that had mouse ears on the hood. While I undressed her, I realized that I forgot her diaper.

“Wait here, Soph. I’ll be right back.” She was awfully quiet and I had a feeling she was thinking about something. I walked into her room to get her diaper when from the corner of my eye, I caught Sophie giggling and running into the living room butt naked. 

“Sophie! Get back here!” I warned as I ran after her. She ran around the dining room and around the center table in the living room.

“If you don’t get back here when I count to three, the tickle monster will come out after you!”

Sophie’s eyes opened up wider as she let out a small gasp. “Tickle?”

“Yes, the tickle monster.”

I playfully wiggled my fingers and she giggled even more before she made a run for it. Too bad she wasn’t fast enough.

“Dadaaaa!!!” she squealed as I began to tickle her tummy.

“The tickle monster wants to play!" 

I continued to tickle her all the way back to my room. Sophie thrashed in my arms as her cheeks turned slightly pink from laughing. I placed her on the bed and began to blow raspberries on her tummy. Her tiny fingers threaded through my hair and her laughter filled the room. 

"Do you want me to stop?” I asked her as I tickled her neck. 

“Yes!” she squealed, which came out more high pitched. 

“Give me a kiss and I’ll stop.” I puckered my lips and she did the same with hers and gave me a sweet kiss. 

“My baby girl,” I cooed as I gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Ready for your bath?”

She gave me a toothless smile and I walked into the bathroom to get the tub running. Once it was filled, I placed her in the tub and watched as she played with her water toys. She was talking in her own language, but she was so animated. Sophie was born to be an actress and not to brag, but she totally got the acting bug from me. I couldn’t wait to see her grow up into an amazing young lady. But for now, seeing her being two wasn’t so bad. 


	38. Baby Makes Three

“Josh, stop that,” I scolded gently. 

“Come on, Tani. Just a little kiss,” he groaned. 

“Not in front of my parents.” Even after being together for two years and living together for one, I still felt uncomfortable of him doing anything in front of my family. It just felt so awkward. 

This dinner was going to be a tense one. I was going to reveal something to everyone, but Josh was making it difficult to keep my temper down. He was smacking my ass when no one was looking, he would kiss my neck when my mom was around, and he just tried to sneak in a kiss when my dad was right beside us. I wanted to be respectable around them and it was getting hard. 

As we ate, Josh talked animatedly with everyone. However, his hand would sneak up in between my legs, making me blush the same color as my shirt. I would pinch the top of his hand and even though he slightly flinched, he would continue this movement. 

“Tani, are you okay?” my brother asked. 

“I’m fine,” I snapped. 

Josh looked over to me as my dad talked about some random sports team and he saw how I wasn’t happy, so he stopped his hand gestures. Throughout dinner, he barely looked at me nor smiled in my direction. Fuck, I totally screwed this up.

We stayed for another hour and it was time for us to go home. I was so annoyed with Josh and his behavior, that I didn’t even tell everyone my surprise. I wished my family a good night and so did Josh. As we drove away, I could see how tightly he was gripping the wheel. I turned my head and watched out the window. He knew he was pushing my boundaries and I was getting upset each time. Finally when we arrived home, he walked in first and walked into the room. 

“What are you doing?” I asked him as he picked up his pillow.

“Sleeping far away from you,” he coldly snapped.

“Why are you being such an asshole?” But before he could answer, he shut the door in my face. 

Ouch, right in the heart. I was close to going after him, but it was no use. He knew that he was wrong for doing those things, yet he did them. I slowly changed into a white t-shirt of his that I claimed and climbed into bed. I was hoping that by some miracle, he’d walk in, but he didn’t. I guess we could talk about it tomorrow or whenever he felt like it. 

~~~

A creak from the door slightly woke me up. When my eyes closed once more, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. His lips brushed against the nape of my neck and on the shell of my ear. “I’m so sorry, baby. Please forgive me,” he apologized sweetly in my ear.

I turned around to face him and as I did, his lips slowly caressed mine. It felt like all the anger I had boiling up in me just disappeared.

“No,” I said as I tried to push him away.

“Don’t be like that, baby. I’m sorry,” he apologized once more.

“Josh you know I don’t like it when you do those things. Be a bit more respectful around my parents.”

“Tani, you’re old enough now, but I’ll respect your wishes. Forgive me for acting like a college dude.”

I huffed, “Fine, I forgive you.”

He gave me a tight hug and the scent of his cologne lingered along my nose.

“You know how hard it was trying to not get turned on when I touched you under the table?” he asked me.

“I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t get turned on,” I purred. The feeling of his cock straining against his underwear was arousing me. I cupped him gently and let him roll against my palm. 

“I need you now, babe,” I whispered.

Josh didn’t hesitate when he took off my shirt. “You know I love it when you wear my clothes, but I love it when you don’t have anything on.”

I tried to remove his boxer briefs and he helped me along with the removal of my own panties. Once the tip of his fingers ran along me, I gripped the sheets beneath me and cried out his name.  

“Fuck, Tani. So wet for me. Do you want me to fuck you? God I love this,” he whispered as he caressed me and made a “come here” motion in me. 

“Yes, Josh. Don’t play with me.”

He didn’t leave me hanging and once I felt him slip inside me, I felt like I was being taken to another universe. 

“Oh god, just like that,” i groaned in his ear. 

His movements were strong and powerful, so determined to make me feel undone. He was telling me how good I felt, how much he loved me, and all kinds of stuff. That and the sounds of our heavy breathing and him entering me over and over again, was the most blissful sound ever. 

“Come for me, baby. I want to feel you all over me,” he urged as his hips picked up the pace. 

After a few powerful thrusts, I was taken over the edge as I held on to his shoulders. I may have left a few nail marks on him, but I’m sure he didn’t mind. I kissed every mark and freckle along his shoulders, pretending that I was making wishes among the stars. When he came, he stood still for a moment and collapsed on top of me. 

“Wow, it’s always different than the last,” I giggled. 

“Make up sex always feels good, but I don’t like fighting,” he admitted as he kissed the swell of my left breast. 

“I don’t either, but-,” and that was when we heard a whimpering at the door. When I turned on the light, our two month old husky, Lucy, came in looking at us with sad eyes. 

“Aww, she doesn’t want mommy and daddy to fight,” Josh cooed. He slowly pulled out of me and I got up to pick up my shirt. 

“Come here, girl. It’s okay, mommy and daddy are fine,” I cooed as I placed her on the bed. She immediately went up to Josh to lick his cheek and then went to the foot of the bed to curl up and fall asleep. 

“She’s such a good puppy, so protective of both of us,” he said as he admired her from his spot. 

Oh boy, here comes the surprise. “Yeah, she’ll be protecting three of us soon.”

I could see from the corner of my eye that Josh whipped his head. “What?”

“The reason why we had dinner at my parents’ house, was because I wanted to share the news. But you pissed me off and I didn’t say anything,” I admitted as I looked down at my entwined fingers.

He lifted my chin up and kissed me sweetly. “I’m going to be a daddy?” he asked excitedly.

I nodded and he hugged me tightly and peppered kisses all along my face.

“I love you, thank you,” he smiled as he lowered his face to my stomach. “I love you too, baby. I’’m going to protect you and love you and treat you like the princess that you are.”

“Princess? What if it’s a prince?” I asked teasingly.

“Oh it’s a princess, I know,” he assured.

I loved moments like these, despite him pushing my buttons.We were going to be one happy family, and it was safe to say that it was one of the best early birthday gifts I could have ever gotten.


	39. Cowboy Josh

_It’s time to get up,_ I thought as the light began to peek through. It was so damn bright and I covered my head with the sheets. Kentucky wasn’t my number one spot on my vacation list, but since my mom was having a family reunion in a couple of days, we had to go. She was so eager to come and my brother and I were dreading it. We’ve only been here for two days, and although it was in the upper eighties, I felt like I was running out of breath with the humidity.

My cousin’s lab, Luna, came in to my room and tried to lick my face. “Okay, okay, I’m up!” I told her. She left the room and wagged her tail, content that I was up because she expected someone to prepare her breakfast. One by one, my family began to wake up and sat around the table.

“Hey Hallie, we are going into town to pick up the food for the dishes that we are going to make for the reunion, want to come?” my Aunt Serena asked me in her southern drawl.

“Um, no thanks. I woke up with a slight headache,” I lied.

“Oh okay, do you want anything for the pain?” she wondered.

“Sure, I’ll take two aspirins and see what happens.”

I listened in to their plans as I took sips of my orange juice. My mom and aunt were going into town, my dad, brother, and my uncle needed to look for a special part for his car, and my 13 year old cousin Marin wanted to stay home with me. Don’t know why she wanted to because if she was expecting me to entertain her, she was going to be disappointed. Everyone got dressed and left to where they needed to go.

“Do you want to walk Luna with me?” Marin asked from the doorway of the room I was sleeping in. I looked away from my phone and she added, “We won’t go far, just to the park nearby and back.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

We were out the door in less than five minutes. Luna was excited to go on walks and would practically drag Marin with her.

“So, what grade are you in?” I asked her.

“I’m going to in the eight grade this year,” she beamed.

“Ahh, yes. Then high school, you’ll do great,” I said.

As we walked to our destination, we walked by a house that had the garage door open. There was a truck parked outside and someone hosing the car down. When I got a good view of who was washing their truck, that’s when I saw him. The first thing that I noticed was his brown cowboy hat and matching boots. His tight white tank top was slightly wet and his boot cut jeans highlighted his plump ass perfectly, making my mouth drop.

“Hi, Josh!” Marin greeted as we got closer.

“Hey, there Marin! Who’s your friend?” he wondered.

“Oh this is my cousin, Hallie. She’s here with her family for our family reunion coming up this weekend,” she told him.

Josh came closer and I felt like my palms were dipped in water because of how sweaty they were. He offered his hand for a shake and all I could concentrate on was how thick his fingers appeared to be.

“Well it’s nice to meet ya, Miss Hallie,” he drawled.

I looked up at him, and my god were his eyes gorgeous. They were shining as bright as the sun. No words could form in my brain and when my hand reached for his, I got a sudden buzz that simmered my blood. Never in a million years did I ever think a cowboy could make me feel this way, but I was willing to make an exception.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

~~~

Over the next few days, I found myself volunteering to walk Luna. I would purposely walk by Josh’s house, hoping I would catch a glimpse. The good thing was that he recognized me and we would talk for hours when he caught me nearby. Marin would come looking for us once she saw that we were out for a while and would take Luna back home.

“Excited to see you relatives on tomorrow?” he asked.

“I guess. It’s been years but the thing is I don’t think I have anything in common with my cousins. It’s been years since I last saw them and who knows if they have changed.”

“I see, well if you want, maybe I can keep you company,” he offered. I gave him a confused look and he added, “My mom owns a catering business and your aunt asked her if she could make some ribs for the reunion. I’ll most likely end up delivering them, so I can stick around if you’d like.”

I smiled and thanked him for his generous offer. When we said our goodbyes, something about it was pulling at me. I didn’t want to go, but I knew that I’d end up seeing him anyway. He tipped his hat towards me and I turned around to walk back to the house. My cheeks were burning and I knew it wasn’t because of the heat. There was some kind of connection and I really hope that my mind wasn’t playing games on me.

~~~

I got up bright and early the following morning. I showered before everyone else because I knew there was going to be a long ass line. Going with my redneck roots, I wore a loose fitting tank top, daisy dukes, and cowboy boots that were once my mom’s. Once everyone got ready, we jumped in our cars and drove to the spacious park. There were tables and a lot of people. I wanted to avoid everyone because of my anxiety.

Everything changed when Josh delivered the food. It seemed like he was well known because my family would greet him, shake his hand, or all my female cousins would turn into goo when they greeted him. He saw that I was sitting alone and he sat in a chair beside me. I felt comfortable around him and he was very open. He would get us some beers and we would talk about everything that came into mind.

He would talk about how his grandparents have a farm and he would help them with the animals. He started out young and as he got older, he helped them out a lot more with the farm work. There wasn’t anything that this man couldn’t do. After two beers, I felt a bit bold and asked him things that I woluldn’t normally ask out of the blue.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” I questioned.

“No, I’ve been single for a couple of months now,” he chuckled. “Why? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“N-no. But I have my eye on someone,” I smirked.

“Is it me?” he joked.

“Possibly.”

My cheeks were warm and the replies just flowed out. I would usually be hesitant, but something about Josh made me want to know more.

He looked around and then turned to me. “Want to get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

~~~

Josh drove us outside the city, where the fields went on as far as they eye could see. The sun was barely starting to set and it felt good how it began to cool down for a bit.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“To the one place where I like to go.”

We pulled up to an old barn where there was grass beside it and a huge tree. The place looked deserted because there was no other car but Josh’s truck. We got out and Josh took out a blanket and a cooler that he had in his trunk. I followed him to the shade and he laid out the blanket, then patted the spot beside him. 

“Better?” he wondered.

I nodded and he handed me a beer. 

“You’re trying to get me drunk, aren’t you?” I teased. 

“Maybe just a bit. Want to try something stronger?”

I nodded and he went back to his truck, coming back with a bottle. 

“Whiskey?” he offered. 

I scrunched my nose and shook my head. “No thank you. I got really sick when I drank that last time.”

Josh sat beside me and took a swig of the golden liquid. He settled the bottle beside him and took of his hat. I kept eyeing it and decided to wear it. 

“How does it look?”

“Pretty damn sexy, if you ask me,” he drawled. 

“But I must admit, you look a lot more sexier with it on instead,” he countered.

He took another sip of the whiskey and smiled. “Really? What else do you like?”

“To be honest, I liked your ass the first time I saw you." 

"And to be honest, yours looks amazing in these daisy dukes,” he said. He licked his lips and I thought it was the hottest thing on the planet. I straddled his hips and placed the hat back on his head. He was taken back, but I knew he liked it. 

“I never noticed the freckles on your face. They’re like little stars,” I smiled as I gently traced them with my fingertip.

“No one has said that to me before,” he admitted. 

“Well, I’m glad I’m the first.”

“I really like these lips,” he said as he traced them with his thumb. “I want to kiss them.”

I didn’t know if it was the alcohol talking, but I didn’t mind it at all. Something deep inside me wanted this.

“I think you should.”

Josh eyed me for a few seconds and leaned up to kiss me gently. His lips were soft and supple, with hints of the whiskey lingering. When he pulled away, I didn’t want him to, so I pulled on his shirt and kissed him with all I had. Lips were meshed and tongues were dancing. His arms wrapped around me tightly and felt my back and my ass. 

“God you taste so good,” I mumbled in between kisses. 

“I can say the same thing, Hallie.”

My hands were itching to feel his hot skin and he got the hint when I began to lift his shirt. Once that was off along with his hat, I was in awe with how he was perfectly built he was. My finger traced his chest hair and the tattoo he had on his side. Even though it wasn’t super cool, his skin broke into goose bumps.  

“You’re beautiful,” I said. 

“I can’t say I agree when you’re here, Miss Hallie,” he replied. 

God this guy had a way with words. I kissed him feverishly once more, then removed my top. Josh’s hands immediately went to my breasts and kneaded them over the fabric. His simple gesture had me yearning for more and my hands fell to his belt buckle.

“Whoa there, sweetheart. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

“Josh, please. I need this connection. I need us." 

He didn’t wait and the next thing I knew, I was on my back. My shorts were roughly pulled off along with my panties. 

"What about my boots?” I asked him. 

“I’ll leave them on. I can never resist a girl with boots.”

He stood up and pulled out his wallet for a condom. He kicked off the remainder of his clothes as he rolled on the latex. Before he can even get into his position, I pushed him on his back and straddled his hips with my back facing him. 

“i see where you’re going with this,” he murmured. I turned to look at his over his shoulder and reached out for his hat. 

“You’re going to love this ride, cowboy.”

I moved my hips up and down and in tiny circles. I wanted him to get a real feel of me and how much he has turned me on since day one. 

“God damn, baby. So fucking sexy,” I heard him say as his hands traced my lower back. 

My fingers were pinching my nipples or rubbing my swollen clit. The next thing I knew, I felt Josh give my ass a smack. 

“Oooh, baby. That was good,” I purred. “Give me another one.”

I leaned over so he could get a perfect view of his cock disappearing inside me. He would grasp me with both hands and spread me wide so he could paint a mental picture in his mind. 

“Shit! Oh fuck!” he gasped. 

I didn’t slow down one bit and my movements began to pick up the pace. 

“You like that, baby? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” I grunted. 

“Oh fuck, Hallie. Make me come, sweetheart,” he begged. 

“Whatever my cowboy wants, he’ll get.”

I managed to move and now I was facing him. His hands reached out to touch my bare chest as mine leaned on him. My hips bucked against his over and over again, feeling my arousal cover us completely. When my walls began to contract around him, he let out sounds that turned me on even more. One big thrust and I felt like I was flying. Everything around moved slow and the smile that crept up on my face couldn’t contained. 

Josh placed his feet on the ground and bucked up against me, releasing into the condom, and silently cursing. 

“Oh fuck, shit,” he panted. 

My body felt limp and he caught me as I landed on top of him.  

“Damn, you must have been a cowgirl in another life,” he teased as he rubbed my back.

“Possibly,” I chuckled as I looked at him. 

I got off of him and when we were on our sides, we kissed slowly and passionately. 

“When do you go back home?” he wondered. 

“Next week,” i replied as i kissed his chin. 

“So does this mean we can do this again and again?”

“That’s right cowboy. Just you, me, and your cowboy hat.”


	40. Love Me Like You Do

Sleep was not on my side tonight. I looked to my side to seek comfort from the man whocaptured my heart. He looked so young and far into deep of his dream to be disturbed. I carefully got up and walked over to sit on the window sill. Maybe there I could clear my mind for a bit.

The twinkling lights of the city were at my feet. It was a wonderful getaway, too bad it had to be cut short. Josh got a phone from his manager saying he had to do a few re-shoots back in Atlanta. The scary thing was that we were going to be apart again for the second time this year. I looked down at my ring that glimmered from the city lights. It was beautiful and unique- kind of like him. It was crazy that this whole thing was for me, but I constantly asked myself if I was really worth it.

I was getting a bit cold and rubbed my arms to get some warmth. Josh groaned and moved to his side completely. He hugged his pillow and slightly, a small smile spreading across his face. His smile was contagious and I couldn’t help but smile.

I would look at Josh and then back to the city. After what seemed like for a while, I heard him groan and my eyes tailed back to him.  

“Why are you awake?” he asked me as he stretched a bit.

“Couldn’t sleep,” I replied softly.

“Are you still thinking about it?”

I nodded and hugged my knees even tighter.

“Come here,” he coaxed with his hand.

I walked over to him, anticipating his embrace and touch. Just laying with him shirtless was enough to turn me on.  I climbed on to the bed as he pulled the sheet up. When I was by his side, my arms seek comfort. Josh wrapped his arm around me, eventually letting his hand wander up my shirt. I couldn’t help myself when he touched me like that. My fingers began to trace the tattoo on his ribs, then lowering down to the one on his hip.

“I know you’re scared. I am too. But our love is so strong, baby. We’ll get through this. It’s you and me against the world,” he comforted me.

His words meant so much to me and he really wanted to start the next chapter of our lives together. Yes, it scared the living hell out of me when he popped the question, but he was right. I couldn’t deny how much I needed him in my life. Despite all our rough patches in our relationship, he led me through the dark to help me seek the light.

I bit down on my own lip as he licked his. Even the lights that shined in the room made his eyes sparkle.

“Can you kiss me?” I whispered.

“You don’t need to ask me.” His lips sealed over mine and I was completely lost.

The kisses started off slow and grew hotter by the second. His hand would run up and down my side, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He teased me by playing with the elastic of my panties, pretending like he was going to pull them down, then stopping.

“Josh, if you don’t touch me, I will get the job done myself,” I threatened in a playful manner. I was going to remove my underwear, but he stopped my hand from doing anything.

It was as if time dragged on when he finally removed my underwear. I found it kind of hot that he left my shirt on. When I was naked from the waist down, his calloused fingers carefully ran up and down my folds. I would jump every time he would circle my clit and then make his way back down. Every inch of his exposed skin had me flustered and wanting more. Knowing at the pace he was going, he wanted to do something special for me.    

“I love you, you know that right?” he asked me.

I nodded and blushed, grateful that he wasn’t able to see me. His lips skimmed my cheek, peppering kisses along the trail. I let my legs fall open, giving him more access, and praying that he would take it further. But this….this was enough for me right now. We would have our whole lives to do as we please.

Josh didn’t change the pace and continued to torture me so.

“You know, I really thought you would say no when I popped the question. I was going to do it later, after I came back to set. Thank god I did it now. I wasn’t going to be able to wait any longer,’ he murmured.

I would throw my head back when I felt him push his digits further in me. Something inside me began to yearn for more. I yanked his hand away and straddled his hips, pinning down his hands on either side of him.

“You’re going a little too slow for me. Let me take care of you,” I whispered.

My fingers began to unbutton the few that held the shirt together and let it fall off my shoulders. Josh looked at me, running his hands up my thigh, and finally finding my breasts. He held them in his palms, carefully pinching at the hardened peaks. My eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his skin radiate mine.

“You’re so beautiful,” he finally said.

“You make me feel beautiful. I want to make you mine,” I replied.

“Nothing is stopping you.”

I managed to get out of my panties and pulled down on Josh’s boxer briefs. He kicked them off once they were close to his shins and urged me to get back on top of him. I cupped him gently and began to stroke him a bit, hearing him groan in frustration and clawing the sheets. He wasn’t completely ready, but he would be in a matter of seconds. Once he was fully hard, I climbed back on top of him and teased him for a bit. His hands held my hips and when I guided him in me, everything felt complete.

“Oh god, baby. Nothing compares to this,” I heard him whimper.

My hips began to move slowly, first in small circles then into slow rolls. Josh would encourage me to go a bit faster, but I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

“Babe, please,” I moaned. “I need to feel you.”

My fingers trailed through his chest hair and finally feeling his heart beat. It was fast and his body was trembling in anticipation. I knew when I first spotted him a few times, that he was my holy grail. I never knew that it was finally going to be in my hands. His skin, his touch, his words, everything meant so much to me.    

The pad of Josh’s thumb circled my swollen nub, making me groan and bite down on my lip. When I opened my eyes, he traced my lips with his thumb and I playfully bit on it before gently sucking on it.

He immediately sat up and held my face. We were both breathing a little hard and I cracked a smile.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he wondered.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” I said breathlessly.

“I’m so glad that you’re going to be mine soon.”

“We’re meant to be, Josh. I love you so much. We’ll always find a way.”

I was on my back before I knew it, feeling his thrusts take me beyond the satellites in outer space. He knew what to do to me in order to make me lose control. We didn’t know what the future held for us, but I knew one thing for sure. He was the only one who could set my heart on fire, the only one who I wanted to be with. My heart was captivated by him on the first day that I laid eyes on him. Now it was time for me to let our souls intertwine for the rest of eternity.


	41. Just The Way You Are

I looked down at my watch for the time and Josh was at least twenty minutes late. I told him that I would be done in the library at a certain time and his car wasn’t to be seen.

Well, I guess I could walk back to my apartment, it wasn’t too far from campus. I crumpled up my granola bar wrapper and threw it away before I began to walk away from the parking lot. That is until I heard a honk.

“Hey there little lady, need a ride home?” Josh asked me with a smirk.

“I don’t know, I’m not supposed to be talking to strangers,” I teased.

He couldn’t help but break into a smile and chuckle. I got in the car and leaned over to give him a kiss.

“I missed you today. You could’ve studied at my place,” he said.

“If I were to study at your place, then I wouldn’t have gotten any studying done.”

I asked him if he could drop me off at my place and he did. He parked in his spot where he always would park and we walked back to the apartment. My roommate was going to spend the night at her boyfriend’s place so I was on my own.

I pushed the door open and allowed Josh to enter. Once we were inside, I locked the door and the next thing I knew, I was being pinned against the door. His lips claimed mine and I couldn’t help but give into him. He wrapped my arms around my waist and I could feel his hands grasping my sides. Our little moment was interrupted by my insecurities, causing me to push him away.

When I managed to look at him, he looked hurt. Josh knew that this was all new to me and I was very hesitant when he made any kind of moves on me. I was so damn insecure because first things first, I never got involved with a guy. The second was that I wasn’t so confident in the way that I looked. There were times when Josh said he loved the way that I looked, but my brain couldn’t process the compliment at all.

Sure, I was damn lucky that Josh even bothered to look at me. Ever since the day that I decided to visit my dad at work, I felt like it was too good to be true. I even remembered when my dad introduced me to him and how hot my face felt when he joined us for lunch. Then I was left alone with him while my dad answered a phone call. It was then when things really hit off from there. I went to visit the set that entire week I was there and stuck around with Josh. Then it was time for me to go, but not before he handed me his number.

Ever since that moment, we would be text buddies and send stupid things to one another. Then when the film wrapped and Josh was back in town, I wanted to see him but I didn’t want to come off as a creep. After our first outing, there was something there and I was glad he brought it up because I wasn’t going to do it. We tried to be something and here we were- one year later.

I was nervous to start anything because Josh knew that I’ve never done any of it. I was totally inexperienced, but he taught me many things. But whenever things got a bit too much, I always had to stop him. My number one insecurity was how I didn’t like my appearance- mostly my weight. He would reassure me many times that he loved my curves, but I had a hard time accepting his words.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s okay.”

“How about I treat you to dinner tonight? You need a break from all the studying,” he offered.

“Can we just stay here? You can order something and have them bring it here. I still need to study.”

He huffed and ruffled his hair. “You’re going to fry your brain from all the studying. Let’s just enjoy dinner together and you can study a bit in the morning. Give your brain a break.”

I gave in and Josh ordered some Chinese food. He ordered different plates and when he hung up, I began to insist on studying more.

“You have to take a break and eat, Eva.”

“I’m on a diet, I can’t eat,” I snapped.

“Eva, are we going to start this again? I’ve told you many times that you look normal. You’re healthy. Why do you insist that you’re huge?”

There were no words that I could have possibly said. All the frustration I had pent up inside me was about to burst. I stormed past him and went to my room to look at myself in the full length mirror. One look at the reflection, and I cringed at what I saw. The girls in class, the people that walked passed me, everyone was right. Why in the living hell was I with Josh? What did he see in me?

He walked in, standing behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We were both gazing into each other’s eyes and I had to break away. I couldn’t stand the fact that his gaze was eating me up.

“Don’t look at me like that,” I cried.

“Like what? Like a man in love?” he snapped. “You don’t need to be so hard on yourself, Eva! Christ, I love you for you!”

“Oh do you now? How could you be in love with someone who is as big as a hippo?” I yelled.

His face went blank and his mouth dropped. “Where did you hear that?”

I turned away from him so that my back was facing him. “I overheard some girls in my class last week. They thought I couldn’t hear them because I had my ear buds on. They said people like you, shouldn’t be with someone like me. I was being mocked for sleeping with the director’s actors. That hurt me more than you can imagine.”

His breath hit my neck and he pulled my hair to the side so that he could place a kiss on my sweet spot.

“Sweetheart, I don’t give a shit about what others say. You are beautiful the way you are and I like your curves. You’re perfect to me and that’s why I love you,” he said softly.

I broke away from him and shook my head no. “I don’t deserve to be with someone like you, Josh. Look at us. We are from completely different worlds.”

Josh shook his head and took my hands in his. My vision was blurry as I looked down at our feet. He then released his hands from mine and held my face. His hazel eyes were so warm and comforting- they reminded me of leaves that would fall to the ground during autumn.

“Baby, you’re going to have to believe me when I say this. You are the most beautiful person in the world to me. I chose you for a reason. Do you think that I really care about how curvy you are? No. I actually like you like this. You feel like a woman to me, not like some walking stick. You’re soft and I love holding you at night when you let me,” he explained.

I tried to pry off his hands as he wiped my tears away. I shook my head no. He wasn’t getting it. It was me who I had the problem with. I was never on the thin side and I couldn’t help but compare myself to Josh’s other exes. They were all skinny, brunette, tan, exotic looking. I fell far off the spectrum of his preference. I was curvy, blonde, and gray eyed. I looked so plain and huge next to him when we would go out.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me slowly. His kisses always relaxed me and he knew that with one kiss, I turned into goo. “I love you, Eva. Please believe me when I say I do. You make my days brighter. You make me feel things that I never thought I could feel.”

“But Josh, don’t you see? I hate how huge I am. Ever since I was in high school, I did everything I could to look like those models in a magazine. Nothing worked. I gave up because no one paid attention to me and then you came along. I don’t see what you see!”

By now, he was furious that I wasn’t accepting his words. He turned me around and made me look into my reflection again. I was cringing at the sight of Josh even holding me; it didn’t even seem natural at all. He began to lift my shirt up from the front, and I tried to pull it down.

“Eva, you are not fat. You are just a bit curvier than others and I like that. Your body drives me insane and once you get a feel for the first time on what it’s really like, you will see what I see in you,” he said.

“I’m just a fat, inexperienced person,” I barked and broke away to go lay down on my bed. I hugged my pillow and hid my face on the other one. This was so embarrassing and I hated that I had to deal with this.

The mattress dipped and Josh wrapped his arms around my waist. He made me turn around and I buried my face on his neck.

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” he asked. I nodded, but still kept my face hidden. 

“You know, when I first saw you approach your dad on set, I was totally unprepared on what to say to you. I met many of the crew’s kids before on other sets, but when I saw how amazing you were, I simply had to know more about you. You were so shy, and I liked how sweet and innocent you were. Then when you began to open up more, I knew I felt something for you. You’re not like other girls, you are special. I want you to embed that in your head, okay?”

By now, I was a crying mess. It felt good being in his arms and the way he was comforting me soothed me. Who knows how long we were lying down, but it gave him time to talk about something else to distract me.

“I can’t believe my girl is going to be a college graduate. You’re going to love my gift to you,” he beamed.

“No, I don’t want you to spend anything on me. You know I don’t like that,” I whined.

“Don’t start with me; you’re going to like it. In fact, let me get it for you.”

The doorbell rang and Josh got off the bed to answer it, giving him the opportunity to get my gift. I could hear that it was the delivery guy and gave him the total amount. I was sitting up for five minutes or so and he came back, he had a small box in his hand.

“It’s not what you think. Well, not just yet,” he assured me as he handed me the small, wrapped box.

I had the box in my hands and I opened the lid. There, on top of pink tissue paper, was a shiny key. It was hanging delicately on a palm tree key ring.

“You said that you were going to move out when you were done. That’s next week, right? Well, you don’t have to look for another place anymore. Would you like to move in with me?”

I was at a loss for words. “M-move in with you?”

He smiled and nodded. God if I were to say no right now, he’d do anything for me to say yes.

“Josh, that’s very nice of you but…,” I trailed. “If you’re going to ask me to move in with you, you better make some space for me in that closet of yours.”

He cracked a smile and chuckled. “Deal.”

I held the key close to my heart, and then went to give him another hug. This man was too good for me. How did I get this lucky?

“Can I have a kiss?” he asked with a small pout.

“You don’t need to ask. I will always give you the kisses that you want.”


End file.
